


HEY, TEACHER!

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Trainee Draco Malfoy, Bisex Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 53,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Después de cumplir la sentencia que le impuso el Ministerio, Draco Malfoy pretende recuperar su vida. Para eso se inscribe en el programa de reclutamiento de Aurores sin imaginar que uno de sus profesores asignados sería Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 62
Kudos: 113





	1. Saliendo de Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita hace mucho tiempo. Recientemente la he encontrado entre los fics que nunca publiqué y al leerlo decidí que merece darse a conocer. Espero que les guste.

Este es el último día en Azkaban. Draco sabe lo que le espera.

Una golpiza por parte de los mortífagos y unas hechizadas en el culo por parte de los aurores. Pero ya está bastante acostumbrado. Y lo toma con calma puesto que esto forma parte de su despedida, después no permitirá que vuelvan a aprovecharse de él.

Escuchó las voces de sus compañeros de vivienda. Susurraban, pero entendía claramente que hablaban de él y la paliza que estaban por darle. Ya ni siquiera se movió cuando escuchó que abrían la reja de su celda. Simplemente esperó.

— Malfoy, nuestro mortífago más joven se nos va del nido —mencionó uno de los prisioneros.

— ¿Envidia, Macnair? —preguntó con tono burlón. El hombre frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te sigues haciendo el gracioso? Veremos si después de tu despedida sigues teniendo la misma actitud altanera.

Y entonces lo rodearon comenzando a propinarle golpes al azar. Varios puñetazos en el estómago y cayó al suelo. De allí todos los golpes de volvieron patadas bien canalizadas.

Sintió el escozor de las contusiones quemarle la cara, el abdomen, el pecho, algunas veces en las piernas. Se sintió jodido cuando comenzó a vomitar sangre.

 _Oh, maldición,_ se dijo, _no creo que me lleven a la enfermería por algo tan insignificante._

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se detuvieron o en qué momento llegaron los aurores a buscarlo. Había terminado por perder el conocimiento.

— Déjalo, Winston —escuchó la voz de uno—. Está totalmente noqueado.

— ¿Y qué tiene? Es un mortífago, se merece eso y más.

— De acuerdo —le respondió—, aplícale un par de _crusios_ y no dudaré en reportárselo al jefe.

— El director de Azkaban está de acuerdo con que apliquemos algunos correctivos con estas mierdas mortífagas.

— Yo no hablaba del director. Me refería al jefe de aurores, seguro le encantará saber lo que sus elementos hacen en este lugar.

Eso pareció amedrentar al otro porque se quedó callado.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. No podía hacerlo físicamente, pues toda la cara le punzaba.

 _¿Qué hora será? Parece que todavía es de madrugada,_ pensó al no lograr captar luz matutina.

Escuchó los pasos de uno de ellos alejarse. Se removió intentando levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó otros pasos acercándose.

— No te muevas —era la voz del que lo había ayudado—. Te curaré algunas de las heridas para que puedas levantarte.

_Es bueno saber que aún existe gente buena en este mundo._

El auror comenzó a recitar una serie de hechizos y de inmediato sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. 

— Gracias —susurró una vez estuvo mejor. Ya no le dolía tanto la cara, eso era una increíble ventaja.

— En pocas horas será autorizada tu salida, deberías prepararte —mencionó el auror con una sonrisa. Draco notó que era un tipo joven y bien parecido. ¿Qué habría hecho para ser enviado a un lugar tan horrible?

Draco asintió y se giró, ya no quería verle la cara. Estaba demasiado exhausto para entablar una conversación.

Escuchó los pasos del auror al alejarse, la reja cerrarse y entonces cerró los ojos, esperando descansar un poco.

Se perdió en sus sueños, pronto vería a su madre. Cinco años de sentencia por permitir la entrada de los mortífagos a Hogwarts e intento de asesinato. Los miembros del Wizengamot habían indicado que mínimo serían diez años, pero Potter había intervenido, argumentando que sus acciones tenían una amenaza de trasfondo, además, había mencionado lo de la mansión, el día en que fingió no conocerle, Draco ni siquiera imaginó que Potter recordaría algo tan insignificante. Bueno, sirvió de algo porque habló a su favor. Agradecía a su madre por eso, ella era la razón real por la que el chico dorado decidió salvarlo, de lo contrario, apenas estaría cumpliendo la mitad de su sentencia.

— ¡Malfoy! —escuchó golpes en la reja— ¡El desayuno!

 _¡A la mierda con el desayuno!,_ ni siquiera se movió, ignorando por completo la charola que había sido deslizada por el piso, _mamá me espera con el mejor desayuno de la historia, ya no necesito la porquería de Azkaban._

Un par de horas más tarde, escuchó que nuevamente era abierta la reja.

— ¡Malfoy, levántate! —y así lo hizo. Por fin, el momento había llegado.

Le arrojaron su ropa, la cual apenas si atrapó.

— Camina —Draco siguió las indicaciones, caminó sintiendo la presencia de los aurores franqueando ambos lados de su cuerpo. Las cadenas en sus piernas escocían, probablemente el auror no había curado las heridas en sus tobillos.

Escuchó gritos provenientes de los prisioneros. Gritándole insultos y malos deseos. No le importaba.

 _Perdedores,_ se dijo sonriendo. Y miró a los que pudo, haciéndoles ver que pronto él estaría afuera y ellos se quedarían allí para pudrirse lentamente.

Antes de dejar atrás las celdas fue liberado de las cadenas, agradeció por eso. Entraron al área de los aurores. Donde se encontraban los dormitorios, comedor y el administrativo. Él fue conducido por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño, apenas si cabía una persona.

— Dúchate y cámbiate. Tienes cinco minutos —indicó uno de los aurores. Y así lo hizo. Se despojó del horrible traje de preso y abrió la llave de la regadera. Agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo, provocando que comenzara a temblar. Su piel tomó un tono azulado y sus dientes comenzaron a doler de tanto castañear. Al finalizar, se colocó la ropa que le habían proporcionado. Camisa, pantalón y túnica sencilla.

Salió del cuartito y fue conducido al área administrativa, donde ya lo esperaba una auror, quien llevaba una bolsa con sus pertenencias.

— Reloj de pulsera compuesto de oro puro; anillo con emblema de la ancestral casa de los Malfoy —explicó la auror mientras le mostraba los objetos—. Llegó sin varita, ¿cierto? —Draco asintió—. Muy bien, firme aquí, aquí y aquí.

El rubio lo hizo. A cambio recibió sus cosas.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, a partir de este momento queda en libertad —exclamó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa—. Camine por ese pasillo, entregue este pergamino y el guardia le abrirá la puerta. En la costa hay un bote esperándole para llevarlo a Londres.

Draco le dirigió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar por donde le había indicado. Una vez más el guardia le abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral, se permitió reír con ganas.

 _¡Al fin! ¡Soy libre!,_ pensó mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el aire de fresco, el aire de la libertad.

— Malfoy, apresúrate, no tenemos tu tiempo —salió de su ensoñación, había un auror esperando en el bote mirándolo con molestia.

— Ah, sí, ya voy —y corrió para subirse de prisa.

 _Mamá, ya voy._ Pensó con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.


	2. Mansión Malfoy

Excelente, el viaje hasta Londres había sido satisfactorio. Le dio tiempo de pensar, de relajarse, de disfrutar por primera vez en mucho tiempo de la tranquilidad. Sabía que su futuro no sería sencillo, pero por ahora se daría el lujo de imaginar que no había nada mas de qué preocuparse. 

Llegando a Londres fue más difícil. Aunque no todos, había quienes lo miraban mal. Pero no se amedrentó, levantó la cabeza, mostrando que ya no le debía nada a nadie, había pagado por sus errores y ahora también podía disfrutar de los mismos derechos que el resto.

Caminó distraídamente viendo nuevamente las tiendas de las que disfrutó en grande cuando era niño. Sin embargo, el fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago, lo regresó a la realidad. Tenía que volver a casa pronto. Específicamente, llegar hasta la Mansión en Wiltshire, pero cómo. No había una manera sencilla de viajar hasta allá.

 _¿Qué hago?,_ se preguntó, _¡Ah, ya sé, iré al Caldero Chorreante y pediré que me permitan usar su red flu!_

Animado, caminó hasta dicho lugar.

Entró muy seguro de sí y estaba a punto de pedir el favor, si no fuera porque el hombre tras la barra no era Tom, sino Neville Longbottom. Su ex compañero había cambiado, ya no era el niño regordete, distraído y torpe que conoció en el colegio. Bueno, físicamente había cambiado, ahora era más alto, tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado y poseía un rostro más atractivo. En lo que respecta a distraído y torpe no podía asegurar nada.

 _¡Oh, mierda! No contaba con eso,_ se dijo mientras daba media vuelta lentamente.

— ¿Malfoy? — _¿Por qué, Longbottom? ¿Por qué?_ — ¿Eres tú?

— Longbottom —saludó regresando a su pose anterior.

— ¡Malfoy! —Neville sonrió tímidamente—. Es un gusto verte por aquí.

_Maldición, me he trasportado a otra dimensión, pero no entiendo cómo._

— Ah, ¿gracias? —Neville sonrió más seguro de sí.

— Ven, te invito una bebida.

Draco estaba inseguro de aceptar. ¿Y si le ponía algún tipo de veneno a su bebida? No podía arriesgarse.

— ¿Con quién hablas? —una bonita rubia emergió de la parte trasera del bar, Draco recordaba haberla visto, tal vez en Hogwarts, quién sabe—. ¡Oh! Hola —la chica le sonrió.

— Es Draco Malfoy, estudió con nosotros en Hogwarts —ah, bueno, allí la respuesta.

— ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hannah, creo que no nos hablamos en la escuela —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Ven, siéntate, te daré una bebida, ¿Cerveza de mantequilla o hidromiel?

La chica lo arrastró hasta la barra.

— Cerveza está bien.

Hannah asintió y con una enorme sonrisa se alejó.

— Así que... —comenzó Neville.

— Hoy, fui liberado hoy.

Neville asintió. La situación era tan incómoda.

— Tranquilo Longbottom, no es como si me hiciera sentir mal. Al contrario, ahora estoy libre y he pagado por mis crímenes, puedo morir en paz —dijo como si nada, aunque se notaba el ligero sarcasmo.

En eso llegó Hannah con la cerveza.

 _Pero no he desayunado,_ en el momento en que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, recibió una charola con un sándwich y una manzana verde.

Miró perplejo a Longbottom y a Hannah, ellos le sonrieron y lo animaron a comer. Lo hizo, aunque al principio con cierto recelo. Comió y comió hasta que se sintió satisfecho, luego procedió a beber su cerveza.

 _¡Oh, Merlín! Cómo he extrañado esto,_ pensó mientras la bebida tocaba sus labios, mojaba su lengua y pasaba por su garganta.

Al terminar su cerveza se lamió los labios, disfrutando de los últimos vestigios de la bebida.

— En este momento no traigo dinero, pero volveré en un rato y...

Neville negó con la cabeza.

— Va por cuenta de la casa —informó con una sonrisa.

— Gracias —ya había dicho dos veces esa palabra y a la persona que menos imaginó—. Ya me voy, fue un gusto señorita Hannah.

La chica sonrió por lo propio que sonaban las palabras en el joven rubio.

— ¿Por qué no usas nuestra red flu? —ofreció Longbottom—. Así llegarás más rápido a Wiltshire.

 _¡Excelente!_ , sonrió internamente, no había tenido que pedirlo, ya tenía demasiado por un día.

— Aceptaré porque estoy muy agotado.

Hannah le indicó donde se encontraba la chimenea. Antes de soltar los polvos volvió a agradecer por la atención y diciendo con voz clara "Malfoy Manor", desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Sintió el tirón de la red y consecuentemente como era depositado en piso firme. Al fin había llegado, al fin estaba en casa.

Salió de la chimenea tosiendo, ya que el humo se le había metido a la boca.

— ¡Ama Narcissa, el amo Draco está aquí! —escuchó la voz de un elfo y luego el sonido que hacen al desaparecer.

 _Tonto elfo, se supone que esto era una sorpresa,_ se dijo molesto.

Caminó por la estancia limpiándose el polvo manualmente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. _Necesito un corte urgentemente,_ se dijo cuando sintió el largo de las hebras.

El sonido de unos pasos a lo lejos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciendo que concentrara toda su atención en la entrada, donde sabía, aparecería su madre. La esperó con una sincera sonrisa y los ojos brillando de alegría.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó en cuanto cruzó el umbral. Se abalanzó sobre el joven rubio y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. ¡Oh, mi Dragón! Te he extrañado mucho.

— Yo también te he extrañado mamá —susurró, se apegó más al cuerpo cálido de Narcissa. No había cambiado en nada, seguía igual de hermosa, como la última vez que la vio.

— Merlín bendito, te ves tan grande, has crecido tanto. Déjame revisarte —se alejó solo un poco para mirar a su pequeño. Apretó los labios cuando vio los moretones en su rostro. Entonces inspeccionó sus manos y sus brazos, notando que estaba igual de magullados—. ¿Qué te han hecho esos salvajes?

— Nada, mamá, no te preocupes. Ya ves que Azkaban es muy oscuro y me caía a cada rato.

— Draco Malfoy, ¿cuándo fue que aprendiste a mentir? Y mal, para el colmo —el rubio sonrió al ver la expresión severa de su madre, se acercó y besó su frente.

— Siempre he sido así, hace veintitrés años que me conoces, no te hagas la sorprendida.

Narcissa sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

_¡Por fin, estoy en casa!,_ pensó mientras se dejaba consentir por su madre.


	3. Forjando un futuro

Instalado en la comodidad de su habitación, después de haber comido, dormido y tomado un buen baño, se dio cuenta que era momento de pensar en el futuro. No podía quedarse así para siempre. Bueno, si podía, pero no debía.

Su madre le había dicho que no se precipitara, no obstante, él pensaba todo lo contrario. Ya había perdido siete años de su vida; cinco años en Azkaban, más uno viviendo con su adorable inquilino Voldemort y otro más mientras se llevaba a cabo su juicio.

 _Siete jodidos años,_ pensaba recostado en su suave y cálida cama, _maldito Voldemort hijo de puta._

Bueno, no servía de nada lamentarse o enfadarse con una escoria muerta. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento le indicó por dónde tendría que empezar. Antes de ser encerrado se había enterado de que la profesora McGonagall se convirtió en la nueva directora.

Por tanto, tendría que ir a Hogwarts y hablar con ella para que le permitiera de algún modo terminar sus estudios básicos. Si se negaba entonces tendría que escribir a Durmstrang. Tal vez si le escribía a Viktor, este lo recomendaría de alguna manera con el director del colegio. Afortunadamente Viktor Krum no era un tipo prejuicioso y se llevaban bastante bien, así que seguro lo ayudaría.

Bien, primero lo primero.

Y así, al día siguiente estaba de pie, en medio de la oficina de la directora, esperando a que apareciera.

Un elfo le ofreció una taza de té, él se negó, pero aun así le dejaron el servicio.

— ¡Señor Malfoy, qué sorpresa! —exclamó McGonagall entrando a su oficina—. Tome asiento.

Él procedió a obedecer de inmediato. Y luego saludó a la profesora como era debido.

— Directora, no tengo intención de llevar a cabo una larga conversación, iré directamente al punto. Quiero terminar mis estudios, dígame si tengo alguna posibilidad.

La mujer se sirvió una taza de té y bebió con calma.

— Seré honesta con usted. Es un hecho que no puede volver a cursar el séptimo año. Pero sí que puede presentar los exámenes globales. Tendrá que estudiar por su cuenta, pero si los aprueba, se estará graduando de inmediato. ¿Es una buena alternativa para usted?

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estaré presentando esos exámenes? —cuestionó interesado.

— En cuanto usted me diga que está preparado.

Draco hizo una mueca, intentando pensar.

— El curso se termina en dos meses. Los jóvenes de séptimo grado presentarán sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., considero que es una buena oportunidad para que usted los presente. De lo contrario puede sugerirme una fecha y yo con gusto prepararé todo para que sea examinado en el tiempo que precise.

_Dos meses... puede ser poco tiempo, pero si no lo hago tendré que esperar un año a que se habrán las convocatorias para ingresar a las escuelas superiores. Tendré que arriesgarme._

— Lo haré en dos meses directora —informó—. ¿Qué tramites debo realizar?

La directora sonrió y asintió.

— No se preocupe por nada, yo arreglaré todo. En un par de días le enviaré una lechuza con la fecha y los materiales que necesitará.

Draco asintió y se despidió.

Salió apresurado, sonriendo, no esperaba tanta accesibilidad, pero era afortunado. Ahora solo tenía que ponerse a estudiar día y noche para aprobar adecuadamente. No quería dejar en duda que era un magnífico mago, a pesar de las circunstancias. Malfoy ante todo, eso le hizo recordar. Su padre, siempre lo regañaba por no superar a la sangre sucia. A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba, no podía ver eso, solo veía lo malo.

 _¿En dónde estás ahora?,_ pensó de pronto. Una vez terminada la guerra su padre había desaparecido. Muchos decían que seguramente había huido de la ley. Puede ser posible, pero Lucius Malfoy jamás dejaría sola a su familia. Los protegería hasta el final. Nunca lo había dicho abiertamente, pero pensaba que alguien lo habría asesinado. ¿Quién? Ni idea. Tenía tantos enemigos.

En fin, se apresuró a llegar a la Mansión para platicar a su madre cómo le había ido.

Una vez bebieron el té y conversaron. Su madre le recordó que necesitaba una varita para practicar. Ciertamente, así que fueron a buscarla con Olivanders, quien no se mostró ni un poco enfadado con él cuando entraron a su tienda. Luego volvieron a la Mansión y se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Se encerró en la biblioteca día y noche. Saliendo únicamente cuando necesitaba ir a las mazmorras para realizar las prácticas de pociones. Los elfos solícitos le dejaban sus comidas correspondientes sin molestarlo.

Y así. Pasaron dos meses. Y el día para presentar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. llegó.

Antes de dirigirse a Hogwarts su madre lo abrazó y le transmitió tranquilidad. Agradeció ese gesto, pues sí se sentía muy nervioso.

Al llegar, vio que había alumnos del colegio esperando a ingresar a las aulas donde serían examinados, lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Poco después, todos comenzaron a ingresar, el entró a un grupo donde comenzaron con Historia de la Magia. Era fácil, sabía que lo terminaría pronto y con respuestas perfectas. Así fue presentando sus exámenes unos más fáciles que otros hasta que fue el momento de presentar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sabía mucho al respecto, conocía muchos hechizos, pero había uno que no y por el cual se dio cuenta no aprobaría la materia.

 _Maldito Patronus,_ se dijo en el momento en que leyó la pregunta donde le pedían explicar cómo ejecutarlo, si tenía uno y de que tipo era, corpóreo o incorpóreo, de ser corpóreo debía escribir que forma tenía. Claro que sabía cuál era el movimiento de la varita. Sabía qué palabras debía recitar, pero no tenía ningún maldito patronus.

Escribió lo que le pidieron, demostrando que únicamente sabía la teoría, esperaba que eso sirviera de algo.

 _Recuerdos felices mis pelotas,_ pensó enfadado una vez le liberaron de la prueba.

El resto de ese día la pasó mal, y los que le siguieron, cabía la posibilidad de que no aprobara y por tanto no pudiera continuar sus estudios. Aunque pensándolo por el lado amable, tendría todo un año para aprender a hacer el dichoso _patronus_.

Entre su depresión y los intentos de Narcissa por animarlo, llegó el día en que recibiría los resultados. Ni siquiera desayunó. Simplemente se la pasó mirando la ventana por donde solían entrar las lechuzas, su madre estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado. Y de pronto allí, venía una lechuza marrón, quien se dirigió directamente a él.

Rápidamente tomó una golosina y se la ofreció. Y mientras el animal se satisfacía, tomó la carta y la abrió.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó su madre sintiéndose muy ansiosa—. ¿Qué dice?

Draco le entregó la carta.

_E.X.T.A.S.I.S._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy Black_

_* Astronomía: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Aritmancia: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas (S)_  
* _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Encantamientos: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Herbología: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Historia de la Magia: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Pociones: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Runas Antiguas: Extraordinario (E)_  
 _* Transformaciones: Extraordinario (E)_

— ¡Aprobaste! —exclamó su madre muy orgullosa, se levantó de su asiento y abrazó y besó a su hijo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Draco sonrió, había tenido tanto miedo, pero afortunadamente todo había resultado bien.

— ¿Ahora qué sigue? —preguntó la rubia, se encontraba muy feliz.

— Me inscribiré al programa de reclutamiento de aurores.

La sonrisa de Narcissa desapareció.


	4. Programa de reclutamiento

Día del examen de ingreso al programa de reclutamiento de aurores.

Draco se levantó muy temprano. Se sentía bastante nervioso, sabía que no podría dormir más, así que tomó un baño, luego se vistió de la manera más cómoda que pudo y bajó a desayunar. Narcissa ya lo esperaba en el comedor con una amorosa sonrisa.

— Preparé yo misma el desayuno —informó—. Este día es tu día especial. Quiero consentirte.

Draco agradeció por el gesto y se dispuso a engullir su comida, aunque lo hizo lentamente, pues sentía como si unos doxis hubieran invadido en sus entrañas.

Cuando la hora en que tenía que dirigirse a la academia de aurores llegó, se despidió de su madre proporcionándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego entró por la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flu.

En poco tiempo se encontraba llegando a la academia. Había muchos jóvenes, unos recién graduados de Hogwarts y otros un poco ya mayores. Él era uno de ellos. Era bueno no sentirse único en ese sentido.

En su pergamino decía que se le había asignado un aula. Así que se dirigió al área de edificios. Una vez llegó al salón, tomó asiento. Se mantuvo en silencio tal como el resto del grupo.

De pronto una mujer entró.

— Buenos días a todos, soy la auror Jones y les doy la bienvenida a la Academia de Aurores —dijo la auror, su cabello era castaño ondulado, poseía inocentes ojos azules y una sonrisa dibujada con un pintalabios color melocotón, era bonita y se notaba en su personalidad la experiencia que tenía—. Para ser aceptados dentro del programa de entrenamiento tendrán que pasar una serie de pruebas que consisten en sabiduría, inteligencia y destreza. Yo seré su guía durante las pruebas. Cualquier pregunta o comentario que tengan, no duden en acercarse a mí.

«Muy bien. Iniciaremos con la prueba teórica y finalizaremos con la práctica. ¿Están preparados? 

Algunos hablaron con un seguro "Si", otros simplemente asintieron. Draco no hizo ninguna de las dos, permaneció concentrado en evitar que los nervios le afectaran demasiado.

— Excelente —continuó la auror Jones—. En estos sobres están escritas las preguntas que deberán responder. Utilicen el pergamino que les fue asignado para ello. Si necesitan más, levanten la mano y les entregaré una nueva dotación. Asegúrense de escribir con letra legible su nombre en cada una de las hojas. Está prohibido mirar a los compañeros que tienen al lado, detrás o al frente de ustedes. Si se les sorprende copiando, automáticamente serán descalificados. Cuentan con dos horas para responder a todas las preguntas. Cuando terminen metan sus respuestas en el sobre. Lo dejan en su butaca y se dirigen al segundo piso, donde serán examinados en el área de pociones. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Alguien levantó la mano, la auror Jones le cedió la palabra.

— Si de pronto nos da ganas de ir al sanitario ¿qué debemos hacer?

— Hacerse en los pantalones —respondió y todos comenzaron a reír—. Imaginen que están en medio de una misión y les da ganas de ir al sanitario, ¿arrestarían al criminal o saldrían corriendo en busca de un retrete?

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

— Eso creí. Ahora comiencen.

Draco sacó el pergamino con las preguntas y comenzó a leerlas. Al principio sintió que no sabía nada, pero cuando se relajó y se concentró descubrió que en realidad no eran tan difíciles, así que comenzó a escribir sus respuestas.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco presionado cuando muchos de los aspirantes comenzaron a levantarse. Respiró profundamente y continuó, no le faltaba mucho, podría lograrlo.

— Restan cinco minutos —informó la auror Jones.

_ ¡Oh, maldición! Restan cinco sin responder, no creo que pueda responder una por minuto. _

Movió la mano escribiendo lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba por contestar la última pregunta cuando la auror habló.

— Se acabó el tiempo. Dejen sus plumas y procedan a guardar todo en sus sobres.

Draco lo hizo de inmediato. Sin embargo, sintió un pequeño malestar en el estómago. Él quería terminar impecablemente su examen. Pero de nuevo, no servía de nada enojarse.

Se dirigió al segundo piso, donde haría el examen de pociones. Volvió a revisar su pergamino donde había anotado en qué salón se llevaría a cabo.

Entró al aula asignada donde se encontraban colocadas cinco mesas. Cada una con un caldero e instrumentos ordenadamente colocados.

Aun no llegaban los cinco aspirantes, así que permaneció sentado, mirando hacia el frente.

— ¡Hola! —saludó una joven, Draco giró a verla—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo intentando?

Se veía que era joven, tal vez recién graduada, por la forma en que le hablaba y miraba era evidente que era de esas chicas que buscaban hacer amigos. No obstante, consideraba que no sabía hacerlo muy bien.

— Es la primera vez —respondió escuetamente.

— Para mí es la segunda vez. El año pasado fallé en la prueba práctica, pero estuve entrenando. Sé que esta vez lo lograré.

«¡Oh! Disculpa, mi nombre es Isabella Miller. Me gradué en Beauxbatons ¿y tú? —terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Draco, Malfoy. De Hogwarts.

— Mucho gusto —expresó la joven con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

— Buen día aspirantes, soy el Auror Cullen, los inspeccionaré durante su prueba de pociones —un hombre alto y corpulento entró al aula. Su cabello era ligeramente cano, corto, muy corto. Su mirada era severa—. Les daré un problema a resolver. El cual será seleccionado al azar. En el gabinete que se encuentra a su derecha se encuentran todos los ingredientes que necesitarán.

Mostró un paquete de sobres, los cuales fueron puestos en fila sobre el escritorio al frente del salón.

Llamó a uno por uno y les indicó cuál sobre debían tomar.

Una vez tenían sus sobres, el auror volvió a hablar.

— Cuentan con una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para elaborar su poción. Cuando terminen deben verterla en el Vial que les fue proporcionado. Para sus comentarios y conclusiones utilicen el pergamino que les será proporcionado. El cual dejarán junto a su Vial en el momento en que terminen. No olviden anotar su nombre en el pergamino.

«Ahora comiencen.

Draco sacó el problema que debía responder del sobre. Leyó un par de veces hasta que comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y se puso a trabajar. Tomó los ingredientes que debía utilizar. 

Fue sencillo para él. Terminó en una hora y veintinueve minutos. Escribió sus conclusiones en el pergamino. Lo metió en el sobre, lo dejó junto a su Vial que contenía la poción y salió del aula. Ahora tenía que dirigirse al patio. Donde se llevaría a cabo el examen práctico.

— ¡Draco! —Isabella corría justo detrás de él—. ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos para la última prueba?

El rubio lo consideró por un momento. ¿Qué más daba?

— Claro —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.


	5. Prueba final

Estaban en el patio esperando indicaciones. Todos se veían nerviosos. Bueno, y cómo no estarlo, si se decía que la prueba práctica era la más difícil y por la que la mayoría de los aspirantes reprobaban el examen.

Isabella sonrió a Draco, como una manera de tranquilizarlo, aunque era evidente que ella estaba mucho más nerviosa.

— Buenas tardes aspirantes —un hombre calvo con traje de auror que estaba en el centro del patio comenzó a hablar—. Mi nombre es Marcus Fernsby, director de la academia de Aurores. Me complace una vez más recibir una gran cantidad de magos y brujas que buscan convertirse en aurores. Significa mucho para mí y el equipo de profesores que labora con mucho ímpetu para formar cada día mejores elementos. Espero que una gran cantidad de ustedes apruebe el examen, aunque advierto que no será nada fácil, ustedes mismos ya lo han visto en sus pruebas teóricas. Ahora, es el momento de demostrar que cuentan con la habilidad para resolver conflictos que se requiere para formar parte de nuestra academia.

«Para llevar a cabo su prueba, tendrán que formar un grupo de cinco aspirantes. En el momento en que hayan formado su grupo, pasarán aquí al frente, donde la auror Jones les indicará a donde tienen que dirigirse.

— Ven Draco, veamos a qué grupo le faltan dos integrantes —Isabella jaló a Draco, ni siquiera pudo objetar algo. Solo fue arrastrado entre los aspirantes.

«Hola, yo soy Isabella y mi amigo Draco, ¿podemos unirnos a su grupo? —una joven de cabello rojizo, muy parecida a Ginevra Weasley, un chico de cabello negro rizado y otro rubio eran el grupo elegido por Isabella.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, cediéndoles la oportunidad de integrarse. Isabella sonrió complacida y giró a ver a Draco, sonriendo de una manera que decía: ¡Ya tenemos equipo!

— Vamos con la auror Jones —dijo la chica pelirroja.

— Primero deben presentarse —objetó Isabella. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

— Alissya Adcok, Adrien Cartwright —señaló al chico rubio— y Elliot Gibbs. ¿Contenta?

Caminaron hasta llegar junto a la auror Jones.

— Jóvenes —dijo a modo de saludo—. Se adaptó un área para que sea el campo de prácticas. Hay cinco escenarios diferentes, ustedes entrarán al túnel con el número cuatro. Allá tendrán que hacer uso de sus conocimientos de defensa, transformaciones o los encantamientos que sean necesarios para que sobrevivan. Pero no se preocupen. En cada escenario hay un auror a cargo, quien se asegurará de aplicar primeros auxilios si llegan a un estado de agonía. No olviden trabajar en equipo, pues de acuerdo al número de integrantes de su grupo que terminen el ejercicio serán los puntos que acumularán. Cuentan con sesenta minutos para completar el ejercicio. ¡Suerte!

Y sin más, tuvieron que entrar por el túnel que les habían indicado.

_ Excelente,  _ pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo oscuro, _tal vez muera y a nadie le importará, bueno, a mamá sí. ¿Debo sentirme feliz por eso? ¿o tal vez triste?_

Del otro lado los recibió un bosque. No se parecía en nada al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, este parecía más amigable, aunque no por eso se confió. Desenfundó su varita y miró a sus compañeros esperando que ellos hicieran lo mismo, se sintió aliviado cuando vio que también lo habían hecho.

De pronto, con un plop, apareció un pergamino frente a ellos. Alissya lo tomó.

— ¿Qué se supone debemos hacer? —cuestionó Elliot.

— ¿No es obvio? —esa era Alissya— Debemos encontrar la salida. Y en el proceso evitar que otros nos ataquen.

— ¿Qué dice el pergamino?

— Eso y que cada vez que otro aspirante logre herirnos su equipo sumará puntos, así como nosotros, si logramos golpear a alguien sumaremos puntos a nuestro grupo. ¿Sencillo no?

— Excelente —susurró Adrien en tono disgustado—, veremos que tal atacan los novatos.

Draco imaginó que tal vez esos chicos eran hijos, sobrinos o nietos de aurores. Por eso la prepotencia. No le agradaban mucho le recordaban a él en Hogwarts, a excepción de Elliot, pero eran su equipo y como tal tenía que trabajar con ellos.

— De acuerdo, haremos dos equipos, uno de ataque y otro de defensa —indicó Draco.

La chica pelirroja pareció no estar de acuerdo, pero ante la aprobación del resto, tuvo que ceder. 

Elliot, Isabella y Adrien serían el equipo de defensa. Alissya y Draco de ataque.

Con un plan más elaborado, comenzaron su marcha rumbo a la dichosa salida.

Los primeros metros que caminaron fueron pacíficos, incluso parecía que cruzarían el escenario sin necesidad de enfrentar a nadie. O eso pensaban hasta que les pasó rozando un hechizo. Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia. Y de la nada, salió un equipo atacando sin recato.

Se ocultaron tras los árboles e intentaron darle a alguno. Pero eran demasiados.

— ¡Son dos equipos que se han unido! —exclamó Isabella.

— De acuerdo, yo me acercaré —informó Draco—. Cúbranme.

Isabella asintió, así como Elliot.

Dio pasos precisos y seguros entre la vegetación. Los hechizos seguían cayendo en su dirección, pero gracias a sus compañeros ninguno le había dado hasta ahora. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a enviar _Desmaius_.

Hechizó a tres de ellos. Reduciendo el número de atacantes, de tal modo, Alissya pudo salir de su escondite para ayudarlo. Cuando habían noqueado a otros cuatro, el resto salieron huyendo.

— Muy bien, hay que avanzar ahora —gritó Alissya comenzando a andar, pero entonces escucharon que alguien lanzaba un _bombarda_ , provocando que todos salieran volando.

_ Mierda,  _ pensó Draco mientras se sobaba la espalda, _¿de dónde carajos vino eso?_

Miró a su alrededor encontrando a un chico castaño, que al verlo se acercó sin temor. Empuñaba su varita con fuerza y decisión. Draco se hizo el herido y esperó a que se acercara. Cuando este iba a lanzarle un _accio_ para quitarle la varita, Draco le lanzó un _desmaius_ que lo dejó totalmente fuera de juego.

— ¿Draco, estás bien? —Isabella llegó hasta él. A pesar de su aspecto desaliñado no dejaba de sonreír.

Ya reunidos, continuaron su marcha. Se toparon con un equipo más en el camino. Eran mucho más hábiles que sus anteriores contrincantes. Lograron herir a Adrien y a Isabella. Pero nada que los dejara fuera de combate. Afortunadamente aventajaron cuando uno de ellos fue golpeado por el hechizo aturdidor de Alissya. Así, llegaron hasta un gran tronco, el cual se abrió en el momento en que Elliot se recargó para descansar.

— Supongo que es la salida —mencionó Adrien. Se miraron entre sí. Podría ser una trampa o la salida, decidieron arriesgarse. Entraron por allí y salieron de nuevo en el patio de entrenamientos.

— Felicidades chicos, han finalizado la prueba —la auror Jones les dijo con una amigable sonrisa—. Pasen a beber un poco de agua, pueden lavarse en los sanitarios que se encuentran allá al fondo. Cuando terminen de refrescarse pueden ir a casa. En una semana les serán enviados los resultados.

Todos asintieron y procedieron a buscar una botella de agua. Draco en cambio, se dirigió a los sanitarios. Necesitaba lavarse la cara, pues sentía mucho escozor en su rostro.

Dentro, había varios chicos que vaciaban la vejiga o unos que simplemente se lavaban las manos.

— ¡Si, cuando se lastimó la pierna y no pudo caminar, de inmediato apareció el auror Potter y le lanzó un hechizo que cerró la herida! —¿había escuchado bien? ¿había dicho Potter? Hizo como si no había quedado conforme con el lavado de sus manos para continuar escuchando.

— Yo también lo vi —expresó otro—. Harry Potter es genial, nunca imaginé que estuviera a cargo del escenario uno.

_ ¿Potter? ¡qué mierda! Claro, no me sorprende que se convirtiera en auror, pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¿será profesor? No, no creo, seguramente vino a ofrecer su apoyo, con eso de que es San Potter y quiere ayudar a todo mundo. Mocosos, ¿cómo pueden decir que es genial?, si no es más que un escuálido cuatro ojos con cara de menso, tiene un pésimo gusto para vestir, tonto como Longbottom, su único talento es volar en escoba. Por cierto, rechazó mi amistad solo para quedarse con la comadreja y la insufrible de Granger. _

_ En todo caso. Si es profesor, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que sea mi profesor? Así como es alabado, seguramente le dieron algún curso de los avanzados, por ahora estaré bien. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme. _

Se miró al espejo, sonrió. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Salió de los sanitarios y se dirigió directamente al área de apariciones. Ahora solo quedaba esperar una semana para saber qué le deparaba el destino.


	6. Una nueva aventura

— ¡Draco! —escuchó la voz de su madre, se removió entre las sábanas y se destapó la cara—. ¡Llegaron los resultados!

Se levantó apresurado y miró hacia donde lo hacía su madre, viendo a una lechuza negra proveniente de la academia. El animal aleteaba lentamente, esperando que lo dejaran pasar.

Draco se apresuró a abrir la ventana para permitirle la entrada a la mansión.

Rápidamente le quitó el sobre y le pidió a un elfo que le diera una golosina. Él volvió a su cama e hizo que su madre se sentara a su lado.

_Felicidades, fue aceptado en el programa de entrenamiento de Aurores._

Únicamente se concentró en esa frase.

— ¡Fui aceptado! —exclamó feliz a su madre. Narcissa lo abrazó y él correspondió. Temía mucho que por sus antecedentes penales o por su mal desempeño durante las pruebas no fuera aceptado. Pero afortunadamente nada de eso había ocurrido y ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro.

— Vamos, hay que celebrar y también comenzaremos a planear todo para tu mudanza —Draco movió la cabeza de lado—. Esos entrenamientos son muy duros, necesitarás vivir en la academia para que no sea más pesado para ti.

— Mamá, si me mudo a la academia no podré verte todos los días. Solamente los fines de semana —argumentó el rubio, Narcissa negó, su rostro reflejaba una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero qué importa si sé que estás libre, bien y haciendo algo que quieres —explicó—. El fin de semana está perfecto para tomar un poco de té en el jardín.

Draco aceptó sonriendo. Su madre era tan comprensiva, aun se continuaba preguntando que había hecho para merecerla.

Más tarde fue que revisó la información adjunta. Fecha de ingreso a la academia, tramites, materiales que necesitaría y una serie de requisitos que tenía que cumplir antes de entrar. Así lo hizo. Y solo hasta que faltaba un día para que se mudara a la academia, se permitió recordar a Isabella. ¿También habría sido aceptada? Realmente esperaba que sí. Ella lo merecía.

El día de ingreso a la academia se despidió muy emotivamente de su madre. Esta vez no era como la ocasión en que se mudó a Azkaban, bueno, lo mudaron, en esta ocasión podría salir todos los fines de semana para ver a su madre, incluso entre semana, así que la despedida fue totalmente diferente.

La Academia de Aurores se encontraba situada en las antiguas mazmorras de la época medieval, subterráneas, debajo el Mercado Del Soho. Así, mientras los muggles disfrutan de un recital de opera en la _Royal House Opera_ de Londres, en Bow Street. Los aurores más experimentados enseñaban a los aprendices.

Es así como Draco llegó al área de dormitorios. Buscó su habitación asignada. No era muy difícil. Habitación 2B. Caminó a lo largo de un pasillo hasta que la encontró. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que su compañero aún no se había presentado. Eso era bueno, porque así podría disponer de la cama que quisiera y además podría arreglar sin que nadie lo molestara con las estúpidas preguntas de presentación rutinarias.

Eligió la cama de la derecha, allí, puso su maleta, la agrandó y comenzó a desempacar. Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba terminando de colgar sus elegantes túnicas, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente.

Un chico castaño entró apresurado, botando su maleta en el proceso y casi cayendo al tropezar con un mueble.

Draco lo miró por unos segundos y luego volvió a su actividad.

— ¡Hola! —saludó el joven—. Creo que ya te había visto —se acercó para inspeccionar su rostro, acción que molestó a Draco—. Si, ya nos conocimos, yo soy Elliot, trabajamos juntos en el examen práctico—. Tú eres Draco, ¿verdad?

Bueno, al menos no tendría que pasar por toda la letanía de presentación.

Asintió y volvió a su maleta para comenzar a sacar ordenadamente sus pociones de belleza.

— ¡Wow! Esas son muchas pociones, ¿esta para qué es? —el chico iba acercando la mano a una de sus pociones para suavizar la piel, Draco lo impidió agarrando la mano de intruso con fuerza.

— No toques mis cosas —Elliot asintió.

— Eh... iré por allá y acomodaré mis cosas.

_¡Eso está mejor! Ocúpate de tus propias cosas._

Más tarde, Elliot lo invitó a comer.

_Bien, si va a ser mi compañero por un año, más vale que nos llevemos bien._

Aceptó y desde ese momento Elliot lo tomó como su mejor amigo en la Academia.

Al día siguiente tenían ceremonia de bienvenida a las siete de la mañana. Se vistieron con su uniforme y caminaron al auditorio de conferencias. Había muchos alumnos de nuevo ingreso, era una lástima que solo unos cuantos terminaran el entrenamiento. A lo largo de los tres años que duraba el entrenamiento, muchos iban desertando y otros eran expulsados por romper las reglas.

El director de la Academia les dio la bienvenida y comenzó a hablarles sobre la responsabilidad y esfuerzo que representaba ser aprendiz. Luego, pidió un aplauso al aprendiz con mayor calificación en el examen de ingreso.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Elliot le sonrió. Él también aplaudió. Hace mucho rato que se había perdido en el aburrimiento de un largo discurso.

— ¡Draco, felicidades! —exclamó Elliot. Dejándolo perplejo por lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué? —únicamente preguntó.

— Tú fuiste el que obtuvo la mejor calificación entre los aspirantes.

 _¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?,_ volteó a mirar al resto de los aprendices, dándose cuenta que lo miraban mientras aplaudían. El director también lo hacía, junto con el resto de profesores.

— Y a continuación, les presentaremos a sus profesores de este curso.

«La señorita Emilya Jones, Capitana de Autores, profesora de Disfraces, ocultamiento y sigilo.

_Tal parece que Potter no figura en la planilla de profesores. Me alegra, no hubiera soportado ver su carota durante tres años._

Eso pensaba Draco mientras hacían las presentaciones correspondientes. Cada que el director anunciaba el nombre de un profesor este se levantaba y saludaba.

— Auror Harry Potter...

 _¿¡Pero qué mierda?!,_ un hombre alto y corpulento se levantó de su asiento y saludó con la mano a los alumno _s. En nombre de Merlín, ¿qué diablos le pasó?_

Potter había cambiado mucho. Era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo era más voluminoso, y por la forma en que se adhería su traje de auror a su cuerpo, podía asegurar que estaba bien tonificado, una sutil barba cubría la parte inferior de su cara. A pesar de eso, podía decir que tenía una mandíbula marcada. Sus lentes redondos que usaba en Hogwarts habían quedado en el pasado, ahora usaba unos muy al estilo de un hombre maduro de veintitrés años. Su cabello a pesar de continuar siendo un desastre, estaba recortado y peinado de una manera que lo único que lograba era aumentarle el atractivo.

— Es el más joven de nuestro cuerpo de aurores en llegar al grado de Capitán —continuó explicando el director—. El año anterior se dedicó a dar únicamente materias optativas, pero debido a su excelente desempeño, este año también estará a cargo de algunas materias obligatorias, por tanto, será asignado como tutor de algunos de ustedes.

Esa promesa hizo que muchos a su alrededor se emocionaran, incluyendo a Elliot, y no se diga en cuanto a las señoritas, pero para Draco era todo lo contrario. Potter podía ser su profesor, incluso su tutor y solo un ser con muy mala suerte tendría tal poder de atracción. Vamos, él era el más desafortunado de la academia, había permanecido hospedado por cinco años en Azkaban. Disfrutando de una convivencia amena con sus compañeros de edificio.

Al salir de ese horrible lugar, pensó que su mala racha de había acabado, pero ahora aparecía esto.

 _Tranquilo Draco, hay muchísimos alumnos, podría ser profesor de cualquiera. Ten confianza en que tu grupo tendrá otros profesores,_ sonrió para sus adentros, _perfecto Draco, ¿ves? ¿qué puede salir mal?_


	7. Potter no es como solía ser

— Buenos días, alumnos —una voz grave irrumpió en el aula. Draco vio de reojo como el mismísimo Harry Potter iba ingresando de manera decidida e imponente.

_ Trágame Tierra y escúpeme en América o en un lugar muy alejado de aquí,  _ pensó al ver como Potter le echaba una rápida mirada.

— Antes de comenzar quiero decirles: ¡Felicidades chicos! Han logrado superar uno de sus tantos obstáculos en su camino a convertirse en aurores. Yo soy el auror Harry Potter, seré su profesor de Duelo y Destreza física. En el resto de las asignaturas también estaré presente, sin embargo, la auror Jones y el auror Spinster serán los encargados de impartirles el resto de las clases. Saben lo que eso significa ¿cierto? Yo seré su tutor este año —Draco escuchó la emoción en el resto de sus compañeros y puso los ojos en blanco— cualquier duda que tengan sobre sus evaluaciones o algún problema académico podrán dirigirse a mí y lo resolveremos, ¿de acuerdo?

«Bien, veamos... —Harry se giró para buscar algo en su mochila, dándole una vista espectacular de su trasero al alumnado.

_ ¡Oh Merlín y todos los magos de la historia! Ese no es Potter, es un sexy super modelo que se hace pasar por Potter. _

Desvió la mirada en el momento en que Potter volvió a darse la vuelta.

— Esta es la lista del grupo 1B. Mencionaré su nombre y ustedes levantarán la mano. Así yo los iré identificando.

Potter empezó a anunciar los nombres de los alumnos en orden alfabético. Pero Draco solo podía pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado. ¿Dónde había quedado el niño escuálido y mal nutrido que conoció en la tienda de túnicas?

_ Ahora tú eres el desnutrido y escuálido, se dijo de mala gana, es obvio que mientras tú padecías de malos tratos y eras alimentado con mierda, Potter fue tratado como un rey y ganó ese cuerpo musculoso. _

— ¿Señor Malfoy? —Harry estaba justo al lado de él, inspeccionándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes, que ahora, por las gafas más pequeñas podía presumir de su belleza.

— ¡Si! —exclamó exaltado, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reír, eso lo hizo sentirse estúpido y sus mejillas se llenaron de un fuerte rubor.

— Hace mucho que está en las nubes —explicó Harry—. Si quiere aprobar el curso tendrá que prestar más atención a las clases ¿queda entendido?

_ Idiota Potter, ¿quién te crees? ¿el profesor? Maldición, es el profesor. ¡¿Por qué a mí, Salazar?! ¡Por qué a mí! _

— Si —respondió haciendo un ligero puchero.

— Muy bien —Harry volvió a mirar al resto de sus compañeros—. Es todo por hoy, vayan, descansen, tengan una cita. Hagan todo lo que no podrán hacer por el resto del curso. Mañana los veo aquí a las siete en punto, ni un minuto más tarde.

Los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salir del aula. Draco tardó un poco más, solía ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de guardar sus cosas.

— No esperaba verte aquí —¿Por qué carajos le hablaba? ¿qué pretendía? —te ves muy cambiado.

— La prisión cambia a las personas, gracias —respondió mientras se levantaba de su butaca y se echaba la mochila al hombro.

— Todos hemos cambiado —claro, todos, pero Potter era un caso extremadamente peculiar—. Ahora tengo la misma estatura que tú —dijo entre risas.

Draco le envió una mirada enfada.

— ¿Qué carajos pretendes, Potter? ¿Quieres burlarte del pobre mortífago?

Harry recuperó la seriedad con que trató a sus alumnos durante la clase.

— Que tenga buena tarde, Señor Malfoy —y salió del aula, dejando a un rubio estupefacto.

_ Jodido Potter, ¿qué mierda fue eso?,  _ sujetó firmemente su mochila y corrió para alcanzarlo, no iba a permitir que la conversación quedara allí. Salió del aula y miró hacia ambos lados. Potter iba caminando rumbo al área de oficinas de los profesores. Caminó apresurado, iba a llamarlo, cuando una auror se acercó a Potter. La muy descarada lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla pegándose como si tuviera algún tipo de encantamiento adherible en su cuerpo.

_ Maldita,  _ la maldecía porque por su culpa ya no pudo hablar con Potter y a la vez también maldecía al imbécil de Potter por cambiar tan abruptamente su sentido del humor.

Al día siguiente. Siete de la mañana en punto, estaban nuevamente en el aula. Esta vez decidió sentarse un poco más atrás. No deseaba volver a distraerse con el trasero de Potter, ¡No señores! 

— ¡Buenos días, alumnos! —esta vez también venía la profesora Jones. Quien los saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

«Alumnos. Recuerden que como materias obligatorias llevarán: Concentración, Destreza física, duelo, ocultamiento, disfraces, rastreo y sigilo. También, deben tomar dos materias optativas. La lista de materias que pueden tomar estará colocada en el pizarrón que se encuentra en la entrada del comedor durante toda la semana.

«Ahora bien, el profesor Potter, aquí presente, será su profesor de duelo y destreza física. Yo seré su profesora de ocultamiento, sigilo y disfraces. Concentración y rastreo serán impartidas por el profesor Spinster. Ahora se encuentra en una misión. Pero en cuanto termine se incorporará al equipo. Recuerden que el primer y segundo año corresponde a su formación teórica. Sin embargo, eso no significa que estarán libres de aplicar sus conocimientos. Al final de cada año se realiza un ejercicio en el que se evaluarán sus conocimientos.

«Muy bien, el día de hoy comenzaremos con Ocultamiento. ¿Alguien que me pueda decir en qué consiste?

Al ver que nadie se animaba, levantó la mano.

— ¿Si, señor Malfoy?

Draco se aclaró la garganta y luego respondió:

— Consiste en aprender a hacer uso de los elementos que haya a nuestro al rededor para ocultarnos.

Draco pudo ver como Harry sonrió en el momento en que terminó de dar su respuesta.

— Excelente —dijo ella—, tal como lo menciona el señor Malfoy, aprenderán a hacer uso de objetos, materiales, incluso el mismo ambiente para ocultarse en caso de que su misión así lo requiera.

La profesora continuó explicando, pero Draco no podía prestar atención a algo que no fuera el jodido auror Potter, quién de pronto desvió sus ojos en su dirección. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco fingió no haberse dado cuenta, girando la cabeza hacia la profesora Jones. Miró de reojo al hombre descubriendo que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

_ Mierda, ¿por qué Potter me está mirando?,  _ se reprendió a sí mismo, _¡Idiota! Concéntrate, tienes que ignorar a Potter._

Pero la mirada insistente que le enviaba el moreno cada dos por tres no le ayudó en su objetivo.


	8. Clases de duelo

— Algunos de los magos y brujas campeones de competiciones de duelos famosos en la historia son: Elizabeth Smugdlin, quien ganó el título de duelista supremo en el famoso concurso de duelos de Dartmorr en el año de 1379. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué hechizo utilizó y por el cuál su hazaña forma parte de la historia? —preguntó Potter mirando a todos con atención.

_ Ese no puede ser Potter, Potter es un cabeza hueca. _

Una chica sentada hasta enfrente levantó la mano, Harry le cedió la palabra.

— Se le conoce como el encantamiento desarmador y fue de su invención.

— Muy bien señorita Garrod, continuemos. En 1430 se coronó ganadora del Concurso de duelo entre mandos en Inglaterra. ¿Saben a quién derrotó y con qué hechizo?

Garrod volvió a levantar la mano, pero le pidió que le diera la oportunidad a otro estudiante.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? —Draco apartó la mirada de sus apuntes para centrar su atención en Potter.

— Derrotó a Samson Wilblin y utilizó un hechizo explosivo.

Harry asintió y le dio las gracias por su participación. Draco volvió a centrar su atención en los apuntes, pero ya no pudo concentrarse en lo que explicaba el idiota de Potter. Por alguna razón, desde que su mirada se cruzó con la de Potter, una sensación extraña se instaló en su estómago.

— De acuerdo, para la siguiente clase quiero que me entreguen noventa centímetros de pergamino donde me hablen sobre algún duelo importante en la historia. Cualquiera que ustedes elijan. Solo espero no encontrar ensayos parecidos.

Todos los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a guardar sus materiales.

Draco guardó con calma sus plumas y pergamino y cuando al terminar caminó hacia la salida.

— Malfoy, espera —Draco cerró los ojos y maldijo internamente.

Se acercó al escritorio de Potter y esperó.

— ¿Todo está yendo bien con las clases? ¿No has tenido ningún problema? —el rubio negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hay de tu estadía en la academia?

— Ayuda que nadie me conozca —respondió sinceramente, pero con ese toque despectivo de antaño.

Harry hizo una ligera mueca y luego volvió a hablar.

— ¿Hay algún compañero con el que te lleves bien?

Draco resopló empezando a sentirse frustrado. Llevaba tres meses de curso. Todo iba bien, las clases le gustaban, aunque aún no había logrado superar el nerviosismo inicial que le provocó Potter desde el momento en que se volvieron a ver. Los primeros días había deseado con mucho ahínco que todo fuera como Hogwarts y no hicieran más que pelear y hechizarse, ese tipo de relación era más fácil de llevar. Sin embargo, por ahora tenía que hacer lo que Potter quisiera, no quería que su actitud con el auror afectara su reloj de arena mágico.

— Elliot Gibbs —respondió—, es mi compañero de cuarto.

— ¿Solo él? —preguntó el auror, estaba impresionado, para qué negarlo, Draco solía ser muy popular en Hogwarts, siempre tenía mucha gente a su alrededor. Ahora, parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Aunque tenía razón, todos habían cambiado después de la guerra. Obviamente Malfoy también lo había hecho. Y en el proceso se había convertido en un hombre pequeño y delgado, lo atribuyó al trato recibido en Azkaban. En cuanto a personalidad, ya no era ese niño arrogante y elitista que había conocido en el Colegio.

— Si, solo él. ¿Hay algún problema con eso Profesor Potter? —Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a enfadarlo y eso le gustó. Porque de alguna manera había captado la atención de su antiguo némesis.

— No, no hay ningún problema.

— ¿Por qué me hace estas preguntas?

— Me preocupo por ti —respondió el auror sinceramente.

Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron. Por lo cual giró la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, esperando que ese movimiento disimulara un poco el rubor.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy una obra de caridad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Soy tu tutor, es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti. Por todos mis estudiantes.

¿Por qué esa estúpida frase hizo que su pecho se comprimiera? Nuevamente se albergaba la misma sensación que experimentó el día que rechazara su mano en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

— No lo hagas, no lo necesito —siseó antes de tomar su mochila con fuerza y salir rápidamente del aula.

No fue al comedor, se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio. Sabía que Elliot no estaría allí, por lo que tendría privacidad el tiempo suficiente como para lograr relajarse. Y cuando lo logró se sintió estúpido por ser tan abierto con Potter. Solo él lograba romper su fachada de mago sin emociones.

Al día siguiente no quería ir a clase, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Las faltas afectaban seriamente en su puntaje del reloj de arena. Al llegar al aula dejó su tarea en el escritorio y buscó su asiento de siempre, pero ya estaba ocupado por uno de sus compañeros —eso es lo que sucede cuando te tardas en llegar a la primera clase—, no había asientos más que en primera fila. No quería ver a Potter, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Se sentó y esperó a que llegara.

— Buenos días —saludó Potter con una sonrisa enorme, la que siempre traía en su estúpida cara—. Hoy vamos a llevar a cabo un poco de práctica segura —los alumnos se emocionaron—. No obstante, antes tenemos que repasar lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. ¿Algún voluntario?

La Granger de su salón, como Draco la había nombrado, levantó la mano y en cuanto Potter le cedió la palabra comenzó a recitar como toda una experta el resumen de lo que llevaban aprendiendo en los últimos tres meses.

Harry miraba con atención a la chica, lo que le dio oportunidad de echarle un vistazo mientras se encontraba distraído. Notó algo en especial, sus ojos eran verdes, eso ya lo sabía, pero no cualquier verde, eran verdes como dos esmeraldas, un tono poco común entre las personas. Draco aceptó que esa peculiaridad le sumaba atractivo, seguramente era uno de esos hombres que conquistaban muchas mujeres. En algún tiempo Draco también conquistó muchos corazones, aunque a él nunca le interesaron. Desde muy joven se dio cuenta de su preferencia por las varitas y hasta ahora no había cambiado de opinión. ¿Cómo sería la novia de Potter? Seguramente una mujer muy bonita y exitosa. De pronto recordó a la hermana menor de la comadreja, parecía ser que tenían una relación la última vez que estuvo en Hogwarts. Seguramente continuaban estando juntos y vaya que hacían una buena pareja, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Weasley mujer era bastante bonita. Una pareja digna de ser fotografiada para la revista Corazón de Bruja.

— Muy bien. Ahora formen parejas y vayan a la parte trasera del salón.

_ ¿Qué? _ ¿De qué se había perdido?

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse y se posicionaron en parejas. Él miró a su alrededor, buscando con quién reunirse, pero no había nadie en su misma condición.

— Recuerden que esto es solamente una práctica básica, no quiero que vayan a lastimarse. Malfoy.

Draco giró a verlo.

— Ven, yo seré tu pareja.

_ ¡Oh, no! _ , se dijo. Por andar distraído se había quedado solo y ahora no le quedaba de otra más que practicar con Potter.


	9. Potter se sabe mover

_¿Por qué Potter teniendo la misma edad que yo se ve así de genial?_

Eso pensaba Draco mientras hacía los ejercicios de calentamiento, previo a su entrenamiento de Destreza física.

Harry por su parte, les mostraba como hacer lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales. También lo hacía la profesora Jones, pero su atención estaba ligada únicamente a la manera en que se veía el hombre al ejercitarse. _¡Vamos! Es que no es posible que se vea así de perfecto._

¿ _Será que comió algún tipo de planta mágica del bosque prohibido?_

— Darán diez vueltas al rededor del patio, si pierden el ritmo se les sumarán cinco vueltas más, ¿entendido?

Los alumnos asintieron y comenzaron a correr tal como el auror lo había indicado.

Draco también lo hacía, pero no podía evitar mirar a Potter. ¿Y es que como no hacerlo? El tipo traía una playera blanca, muy pero muy ajustada, que se estaba manchando de sudor, las mangas cortas resaltaban sus duros bíceps, mientras que la transparencia que se iba pronunciando poco a poco permitía darle un buen vistazo de su abdomen.

¿Y su pantalón deportivo? Estaba tan ajustado que se le podía ver la maquinaria para fabricar bebés.

 _¡Maldito Potter presumido!,_ pensó frustrado.

— ¡Es tan sexy! —escuchó el susurro de una de sus compañeras. El resto del grupo de amigas estuvieron de acuerdo. Draco las observó de reojo, notando sus miradas lascivas dirigidas al presumido de Potter.

 _¡Pervertidas!,_ se dijo enfadado.

— Foster, Garrod y Jernigan, cinco vueltas más —las chicas se quejaron "discretamente" por el aumento de kilómetros.

 _Se lo merecen por tener tan malos gustos,_ Draco sonrió divertido.

Continuó corriendo intentando no disminuir el ritmo. Lo cierto es que cinco años en Azkaban no sirven precisamente para mejorar la condición física. Escuchó la voz de Potter aumentando vueltas a otro de los alumnos. Estaba llegando a las nueve vueltas cuando gritó fuerte y claro: — Malfoy, cinco vueltas más.

 _Mierda,_ a pesar de llevar casi cuatro meses en la academia no había mejorado mucho. Continuaba siendo débil y torpe, y se odiaba por eso.

Continuó corriendo, esperando no volver a disminuir el ritmo. Estuvo bien en un inicio, pero cuando estaba llegando a alcanzar la vuelta número trece sintió que el pecho le dolía. No hace mucho había corrido mucho más que eso, era difícil imaginar que justo el día de hoy se sintiera más cansado de lo normal.

 _Bien Draco, dos vueltas más y podrás descansar un poquito,_ se dijo para estimularse a sí mismo. Y todo iba bien, estaba a punto de completar la vuelta número catorce cuando sintió que perdía la visión, se sintió mareado, hacía muchísimo calor.

— A un lado, permítanme pasar —escuchó la voz aguda de Potter, pero él no podía verlo.

Afuera de la mente de Draco, digamos, desde el punto de vista de Potter. Malfoy de pronto cayó al suelo. Harry se acercó de inmediato para revisarlo. Parecía que solo se había fatigado, pero no estaba de más llevarlo a la enfermería.

Harry levantó en sus brazos al delgado rubio y se dirigió a toda prisa a la enfermería. Dejando a la auror Jones a cargo.

Draco lograba percibir un agradable aroma a sándalo. Y dentro de su inconsciencia imaginó estar en medio de los campos de cultivo que vio alguna vez con sus padres cuando viajaron a la India.

— Auror Potter —saludó la sanadora, una mujer regordeta de avanzada edad, con una sonrisa gentil y ojos entrecerrados.

— Buenos días madame Berrycloth, uno de mis alumnos se ha desmayado mientras corría por la pista.

Madame Berrycloth asintió y pidió a Harry que colocara a Draco en una camilla.

— Deme unos minutos —pidió la enfermera mientras corría las cortinas, Harry se alejó brindándole el espacio para que pudiera trabajar sobre el paciente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tal como lo había prometido, llamó a Harry para que pudiera ver a su estudiante.

— Él estará bien. Parece ser que se ha sobre esforzado y no se ha alimentado correctamente. Ya le he dado una poción vigorizante y por ahora es mejor dejarlo dormir. En cuanto a su condición permanente, observo que está muy delgado en relación a su estatura.

— Bueno, siempre ha sido muy delgado, aunque ahora, lo es más, ¿tendrá que ver su estadía en Azkaban?

A Harry le preocupaba que ese lugar le hubiera dejado algún tipo de secuela irreversible.

Madame Berrycloth giró a verlo y luego negó.

— Así que este es el chico que obtuvo la mejor calificación en su examen de ingreso —mencionó con una sonrisa—. No tiene que ver. De eso ya han pasado varios meses. No digo que fuera posible recuperarse totalmente de desnutrición, pero él se encuentra así ahora porque seguramente se ha exigido mucho en los estudios.

Harry asintió tomando nota de prestar más atención a Malfoy. Y asegurarse de que descansara lo necesario.

Llegó otro alumno de tercer grado, el cual había sido hechizado en una pierna, la cual sangraba a horrores.

La enfermera se alejó con una disculpa y dejó a Harry y Draco en la privacidad que la cortina les podía otorgar.

A pesar de su aspecto, Harry todavía guardaba muchos de sus anteriores sentimientos. Y por supuesto que recordaba lo mal que se llevó con Malfoy en el pasado, pero también recordaba lo mucho que el rubio había sufrido. El día que lo vio llorar en los baños, en donde por cierto estuvo a punto de matarlo. El día en que fingió no conocerlo en la mansión. El sufrimiento y miedo que vio en sus ojos la noche que murió Dumbledore.

Acarició la cabellera rubia sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras que le caían en la frente. Las apartó cuidadosamente, procurando no despertarlo.

— ¿Padre? —susurró Draco, Harry detuvo sus movimientos por un momento y al ver que este no despertaba, continuó acariciando su cabeza.

Draco sonrió feliz, seguramente estaba viendo a Lucius dentro de su sueño. Eso inspiró una gran ternura en el corazón del auror. Y sin poder evitarlo, porque simplemente le nació hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de su estudiante y depositó un cariñoso beso en su frente. Draco había sufrido tanto como los demás la guerra, era también una víctima, por lo que se prometió que lo cuidaría hasta donde el rubio se lo permitiera.


	10. Fiesta de disfraces

A la profesora Jones, se le ocurrió que sería un buen ejercicio hacer una fiesta de disfraces antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, con el fin de practicar los conocimientos que habían adquirido hasta el momento. Había pretendido ejecutarla durante la fiesta de Halloween, pero por una misión que tuvo durante esas fechas no se pudo llevar a cabo.

Bien, el ejercicio consistía en hacer uso de todos los medios y artefactos que desearan sin recurrir a la magia, obviamente. En la fiesta, asistirían sin revelar su identidad. Fingirían ser el personaje que decidieran representar y entre todos tratarían de descubrir sus verdaderas identidades. Era un ejercicio difícil, pero prometía ser bastante divertido. El que llevara el mejor disfraz obtendría puntos extras que serían acumulados a su reloj de arena.

Es por eso, que Draco llevaba toda la mañana pensando en un disfraz adecuado para él, no obstante, hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido algo brillante. Intentó con un hombre de edad mayor, pero se le hizo muy incómodo cuando intentó moverse, luego optó por cambiarse el color del cabello y ojos. El cabello lo cambió a un color castaño y se lo peinó diferente. Sus ojos los cambió a un tono azulado, su ropa la agrandó para verse más ancho. Quedó satisfecho con el resultado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía cierto parecido con Potter.

Mientras pensaba en una nueva idea, su madre entró a su habitación.

— Te traje un refrigerio —anunció sonriendo—. No has desayunado nada.

Narcissa se sentó a su lado, y mientras Draco bebía su jugo de calabaza, acarició lentamente sus cabellos.

— Apuesto a que con el maquillaje y la ropa adecuada serías una hermosa joven.

Draco la miró como si le hubiera salido una horrible contusión en la cara.

— ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando? —cuestionó estupefacto.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y asintió.

— No, definitivamente no. Potter estará allí, no puedo...

— ¿Potter? —su madre arqueó una ceja.

— Quiero decir, los profesores estarán allí, no puedo presentarme como una mujer.

— Claro que puedes, solo es un disfraz, no creo que a Potter le desagrade verte como una linda chica —su madre le guiñó un ojo y eso solo provocó que quedara en completa estupefacción—. Nunca se sabe, igual lo conquistas y...

— ¡Madre no termines esa frase! —interrumpió antes de que mencionara algo que aturdiera fuertemente en su mente.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? —exclamó ella—. Te gustan los hombres, él es un hombre.

— Pero no es mi tipo —ante la mirada expectante de Narcissa, explicó—: Me gustan los chicos pasivos, ya sabes, que me permiten llevar el control de todo. Potter por el contrario... es más del tipo activo. Y eso no es lo mío.

Narcissa se quedó pensativa por un momento.

— ¿Ha cambiado tanto?

Draco asintió.

— Nada que ver con el chico de la batalla final.

Narcissa asintió y luego se alejó de su hijo.

— Entonces solo considera la opción, estoy segura de que sería un estupendo disfraz, nadie imaginará que vas disfrazado de una chica —Draco no respondió y en cambio pensó _“una chica muy alta”_ —. Si cambias de opinión, estaré en mi alcoba.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Draco estaba llamando a la puerta. Narcissa sonrió triunfal e hizo a su hijo pasar.

Su madre tenía razón; se necesitó solamente una peluca, maquillaje y un conjunto de ropa muggle para una joven universitaria y listo.

Habían quedado de verse en las afueras del Royal House Opera. De allí, se dirigirían a un bar familiar del Soho.

Caminó lentamente, procurando que sus pasos fueran firmes pero delicados. Nada parecido a la manera más varonil en que solía hacerlo.

La profesora Jones estaba esperando en la entrada, usaba ropa muggle. Se veía realmente guapa y parecía como si los años le hubieran disminuido.

— Buenas tardes madame Jones —saludó tan educadamente como siempre. La auror sonrió y respondió al saludo. A su vez, le hizo notar que había más de sus compañeros junto a ellos. Saludó al anciano escritor, a una regordeta ama de casa, a un empresario muy bien parecido y a un soldado que portaba sus medallas de honor con orgullo.

Se presentó como una joven estudiante de intercambio de nacionalidad francesa. Le resultaba excelente pues tenía un francés muy fluido.

Esperaron un momento más hasta que el número de estudiantes estuvo completo y procedieron a ir a comer.

— Potter —se aclaró la garganta para rectificar su desliz—. ¿El Profesor Potter no vendrá? —cuestionó la rubia.

— Ya está en el lugar —respondió Emilya Jones, sonriendo tan agradablemente como siempre.

Cuando llegaron al bar, efectivamente, Potter estaba allí, pero no era el único, también se encontraba la Auror que solía insinuársele en la academia. Viéndola mejor, de cerca, para ser precisos, se dio cuenta de que la había visto anteriormente, era de su generación, solo que una Hufflepuff. Aunque no recordaba su nombre, más tarde se enteró que se trataba de Susan Bones.

Poco a poco los compañeros fueron descubriendo las identidades de sus compañeros, hasta que solo quedaba la rubia universitaria, un vendedor de seguros y el anciano. Estaban tratando de averiguar quién era quién cuando las bebidas hicieron efecto en su sistema urinario y se disculpó para ir a los sanitarios.

— ¡Hola, preciosa! —exclamó un tipejo que se encontraba recargado a un lado de la puerta de servicio para damas. Entró al sanitario sin hacerle caso. Hizo sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y se apresuró a salir. Justo cuando empujó la puerta y estaba a punto de ir hacia la mesa donde estaba sus compañeros el mismo tipo se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

«¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

— Suéltame, depravado —exclamó forcejeando.

— No te hagas la difícil —dijo el hombre y Draco sintió unas enormes ganas de hechizarlo, pero se supone que era un maldito muggle y hechizarlo solo lo llevaría de regreso a su antiguo condominio “Azkaban”.

— Dijo que la soltaras, ¿qué no escuchaste?

El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir como loco.

La penetrante voz de Potter amedrentó al sujeto, pues disminuyó la presión en el agarre. Draco aprovechó eso para alejarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —Draco asintió, Harry se posicionó frente a él para protegerlo—. No vuelva a molestar a la señorita o le aseguro que le destrozaré los huesos ¿entendió?

El hombre asintió y se alejó.

— Malfoy —Draco lo miró asustado y su rostro enrojeció—. Sé que eres tú desde que pediste tus bebidas y empezaste a comer. Tranquilo, tus compañeros no te conocen tan bien. Lo que quiero decirte es que...

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó enfadado, ni siquiera sabía si era porque Potter lo había descubierto de manera tan sencilla o por lo avergonzado que se sentí. Avergonzado simplemente salió corriendo del bar.

¿ _¡Idiota!? Yo soy el verdadero idiota. Llamé idiota a mi profesor, mi calificación en disfraces está arruinada, por Morgana, me sentí como una damisela en peligro cuando Potter me defendió ¡Y me gustó! Soy de lo peor... Potter ni siquiera es atractivo. Bueno, si lo es, pero no es mi tipo. ¡Maldición!_

Eso iba pensando mientras caminaba a toda prisa, sin rumbo fijo, lo único que deseaba era alejarse.

— ¡Malfoy! — _mierda_ , trató de caminar más rápido —. ¡Malfoy, olvidaste tu bolso!

Se detuvo abruptamente. Y se giró rojo de vergüenza.

Harry se acercó corriendo.

— Olvidaste tu bolso —comentó jadeando por la carrera.

Draco lo tomó arrancándolo prácticamente de las manos del Auror.

— Ya hiciste la obra del día Potter, ahora vuelve con tu novia.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡No es mi novia! —exclamó Potter.

— ¡No me interesa! —respondió.

Harry sonrió, Draco también, mientras pensaba con diversión _“Idiota”_. Lástima que no se vieron.


	11. Lista del hombre ideal

¿Cuáles son las características que debe tener el hombre ideal?

1\. Altura: 1.80 o menos.

2: Voz aguda.

3\. Ojos claros.

4\. Rostro afilado.

5\. Buena simetría.

6\. Buen sentido de la moda.

7\. Nada de vello facial.

8\. Masa muscular mínima.

Ahora, ¿Cuántas de esas características cumple Potter?

1\. Altura: 1.85 ¿en qué momento dejó atrás su 1.70 de estatura?

2: Voz grave.

3\. Ojos claros: Si. Unos bonitos ojos verdes para ser precisos.

4\. Quijada marcada.

5\. Buena simetría.

6\. Buen sentido de la moda: No, para nada. A menos que en los últimos ocho años eso también haya cambiado. Aunque el traje de auror le queda muy bien.

7\. Vello facial: Mucho.

8\. Masa muscular media, nada que ver con lo que busco.

_Conclusión: Potter no es mi hombre ideal._

_¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?_

¡Necesitas echar un polvo urgentemente!

_Si, por supuesto. El próximo fin se semana me daré una vuelta por el Soho, a ver qué encuentro._

Excelente, no te desmotives. Solo es una reacción colateral por tu abstinencia. Una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo.

—¿Síndrome de Estocolmo has dicho? —Draco giró a ver al dueño de esa excitante voz tan masculina.

— ¿Potter? —sí, sonó asustado, pero no esperaba que Potter estuviera justo detrás de él.

— Lo que tú sientes no se denomina síndrome de Estocolmo.

— Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces?

— Se le llama enamoramiento —dijo el pedante hombre con una sonrisa se suficiencia pintada en el rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estás loco!

— Yo diría todo lo contrario. En todo caso el que está loco eres tú, loco por mí.

Draco abrió grande la boca, para decirle unos buenos insultos a ese engreído. Pero fue interrumpido por los fuertes brazos de Potter rodeándole la cintura.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —exclamó en un chillido muy vergonzoso.

— Nada que tú no quieras primor.

_Oh, Salazar y todos los magos de la historia, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?_

_—_ Si realmente no quieres esto deberías apartarme.

Draco se removió intentando zafarse de esos fuertes brazos, pero siendo honestos no hizo mucho esfuerzo. Fue entonces que Potter lo besó.

Su boca era tan caliente que derretía y su lengua era como un toque delicado de terciopelo que recorría hasta lo más recóndito de su boca. El maldito y sensual auror bajó ambas manos hasta sus nalgas y las masajeó con premura. Draco sentía que se derretía y lo único de lo que era capaz era de sostenerse de ese fuerte y rígido cuello. Acarició su nuca, hundió sus largos dedos en la espesa cabellera negra.

— Te deseo tanto, Draco. Déjame hacerte el amor —susurró Potter mientras repartía pequeños besos por todo su cuello—. Déjame meter mi enorme pene aquí.

— ¡Gyaaa! —gritó el rubio. Y entonces despertó.

— ¿Draco, estas bien? —Elliot estaba junto a él, mirándolo preocupado.

Simplemente asintió, pues todavía se sentía aturdido.

Estaba en medio de su cama, suave y calientita. Estaba a salvo, Potter no le iba a desflorar. Esa noticia era tan relajante y aturdidora. Relajante porque no estaba siendo devorado por un demonio del sexo, aturdidora porque había soñado con Potter, ¡CON POTTER! Lo cual implicaba que los eventos del día de disfraces le habían afectado más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Él ya no era una chica, ya no necesitaba que un tipo grande viniera en su rescate. Además, Potter no era su tipo, para nada. A él le gustaban delgados y pequeños. Como ese niño Denisse, el hermano del fotógrafo, el primero con el que había intimado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Luego vinieron otros de cursos inferiores, y puede ser que en ese tiempo le habría dado una oportunidad a Potter, después de todo era delgado y pequeño, un fácil pasivo. Pero, ¿qué diablos? ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Número uno, el tipo en cuestión era Potter, ¡POTTER!, Número dos, Potter era hetero. Ya lo había visto varias veces con esa auror que daba clase de Encantamientos. Obviamente eran algo más que colegas, a pesar de que Potty haya asegurado lo contrario.

En fin, no valía la pena continuar pensando en eso. Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su compañero y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Al día siguiente despertó con una fuerte jaqueca. Afortunadamente era viernes y los días viernes solo tenía clase de sigilo, que no era una clase difícil y no requería mucho esfuerzo físico. También tenía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero ese día solo le darían teoría. Además, era el último día de clase antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, podría sobrevivir.

Draco pudo prestar plena atención a la clase de sigilo. Si, Potter no estaba allí. ¿Es que cómo ver a un hombre con el que tuviste un sueño húmedo la noche anterior?

En la clase de Defensa contra las artes escuras, como siempre, Elliot se sentó a su lado y como siempre, Isabella del otro lado. Desde que se encontró con esa chica en la clase optativa de Pociones se hicieron amigos, bueno, ella reforzó la amistad que comenzaron, durante su prueba de ingreso. Y ahora aquí estaban, escuchando la clase hasta que el profesor dijo algo que lo conmocionó.

Retrocedamos unos segundos para escuchar exactamente lo que dijo.

— Bien alumnos, para su regreso de vacaciones estaremos estudiando dementores y lethifolds —todos comenzaron a murmurar—. Si, no se sorprendan. No los haré enfrentarse a ellos, pero si practicaremos el encantamiento patronus. Algunos de ustedes ya pueden emitirlo en su forma incorpórea, así que no será demasiado difícil. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

«Es bueno saber que si —continuó cuando nadie respondió—. Recuerden practicar su _patronus_ y si aún no tienen uno practiquen en casa y estudien la teoría, porque lo estaremos usando mucho en las próximas clases. También aprovecharemos para aprender a enviar mensajes con el _patronus_ en código. ¡Qué tengan lindas vacaciones!

Y con eso dio por terminada la clase. Todos festejaron al fin estar libres. Pero Draco no, tenía un nuevo problema que enfrentar. Ni siquiera una pequeña luz brotaba de su varita al intentar el encantamiento. Estaba jodido, muy, muy jodido.

— Draco, antes de irnos a casa todos iremos a celebrar al Soho. ¿Quieres venir? —Elliot le sonreía cuando sus ojos grises se enfocaron en sus ojos azules.

— No lo sé, yo...

— Anda Draco, por favor. Sal con nosotros —rogó Isabella. ¿Y cómo decirle que no a esa carita de cachorro triste?

— De acuerdo.

Isabella celebró su éxito abrazándolo fuerte. Elliot solo continuó sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy la actualización la dejé al destino. Por la mañana me dije "si mañana tengo que asistir al trabajo, entonces no actualizo hoy" y resultó que mañana no asisto así que aquí está la actualización. Esta corta anécdota puede no tener relevancia, pero la quería compartir con ustedes.
> 
> PDT: Agradezcan a mi jefe por esta actualización.


	12. Salida al Soho

Draco esperaba a las afueras del teatro, tal como el día de la fiesta de disfraces. Cartwright, el rubio compañero, con el que formó equipo en su examen de ingreso, ya se encontraba allí, de pie, en silencio, con las manos de los bolsillos. No le habló, tan solo le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Draco agradeció que no lo hiciera.

— Draco —saludó Isabella, llegando como una ráfaga y enganchándose fuertemente a su cuello.

— Llegas tarde —fue su saludo, ella reía sin darle importancia, sin embargo, al mirar al otro rubio la sonrisa alegre se convirtió en una tímida.

— Hola Adrien —el hombre le devolvió el saludo con el mismo movimiento de cabeza que le dirigiera a Malfoy.

 _Interesante,_ pensó Draco.

Un minuto después Alissya con un alumno de tercer grado hicieron acto de presencia y varios minutos más tarde, Elliot llegó prácticamente corriendo.

— Draco, estuve buscándote por todas partes. No pensé que ya estarías aquí —dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Alissya rodó los ojos. Isabella, con su optimismo de siempre, los invitó a caminar rumbo a su destino.

— Hay un pub donde suelen ir los aurores después de sus misiones o una pesada jornada de trabajo —informó Elliot—. Es el más recomendado. Nunca te imaginas a qué famoso auror te puedes encontrar allí.

― Los profesores también asisten ―completó Isabella.

― Y por ende los estudiantes. Pero lo que pasa en el pub, se queda en el pub. Así que no podemos mencionar el nombre de las personas que veamos allí, aunque lo deseáramos, el pub tiene un encantamiento especial para evitar que hablemos.

― Es un pub exclusivo para aurores ―terminó de explicar Isabella―, y aunque llegan a entrar sus conocidos, solo un auror o cadete conoce la contraseña.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un establecimiento con un gran letrero, «CRONICO», decían las letras parpadeantes de luz de neón. A Draco le pareció que era un lugar absurdamente vulgar, era muggle después de todo. Se dirigieron hasta el fondo donde el barman preparaba unas bebidas. Adrien le mostró su varita —la mágica— y el hombre les señaló hacia un pasillo que se encontraba detrás de él.

Los chicos caminaron por el pasillo hasta topar con pared. Entonces, Adrien golpeó esta con su varita y la pared se desvaneció. Continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a un bar mágico. Su verdadero destino.

Dentro había muchos magos y brujas, las bebidas levitaban de un lado a otro y «Magic Works» resonaba tenuemente en todo el lugar.

— Queremos una mesa para seis —pidió Adrien a uno de los magos encargados. De inmediato apareció una mesa con el número de asientos solicitados.

— ¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Isabella muy animada.

— ¡Una ronda de Hidromiel! —gritó Elliot y de inmediato aparecieron seis vasos en su mesa con la bebida solicitada.

Se bebieron de un sorbo el líquido y pidieron otra ronda, además de algunos alimentos.

— ¡Yo quiero vino élfico! —expresó Isabella haciendo un puchero. Aunque ya se había bebido su segundo vaso de Hidromiel.

— Pide una botella —respondió Draco. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Una botella? —exclamó—. Es muy cara, no podría...

— Pídela, yo invito —reiteró.

— Pero...

— Quiero una botella de vino élfico ―solicitó y de inmediato apareció en su mesa.

Se sirvieron un vaso de vino. Draco lo bebió con calma, disfrutando del sabor mientras miraba a su alrededor. En el área más oscura del pub se encontraban las parejas. En un segundo piso había una gran cantidad de magos y brujas que parecían más mayores, seguramente todos aurores. Se dio cuenta entonces, que el primer piso estaba destinado a los cadetes de la academia. Y claro, para la pista de baile. Fue así como decidió mirar a los que estaban bailando.

Casi escupe la bebida cuando vio a Granger y Lovegood moviéndose muy animadas.

 _¡Oh, mierda!_ , pensó, _¿Por qué carajos me pasa esto? De acuerdo Draco, no entres en pánico, mantente alejado de ellas y todo estará bien._

—¿Ese no es el profesor Potter? —gritó Elliot, ¡ _Mierda no lo hagas!,_ y lo que más temía sucedió—. ¡Profesor Potter! ¡Hola!

 _¡Deja de estar de lameculos!_ , pensó enfadado, antes de que el puñetero de Potter se acercara se puso de pie y se encaminó rumbo a los sanitarios.

Orinó lo que no sabía que tenía retenido en la vejiga, mientras desalojaba los últimos restos un grupo de hombres entró haciendo jaleo. Rápidamente se subió los pantalones y salió del cubículo para lavarse las manos, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, cuando vio que los hombres eran Weasley y Longbottom.

— Malfoy —exclamó Weasley sorprendido.

— ¡Hola, Malfoy! —saludó Longbottom sonriendo levemente.

Hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y luego pasó de largo, rumbo a la salida. Jaló con fuerza la puerta, la música del exterior se filtró y aun así alcanzó a escuchar lo que Weasley dijo.

— Era verdad lo que dijo Harry. Malfoy quiere ser auror —y se echó a reír—. Piensa que así podrá pagar todo lo que hizo. Imagínatelo combatiendo a los de su mismo bando.

Draco apretó con fuerza los dientes y se giró para decirle unas cuantas verdades al pobretón. Pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba a su lado. ¿En qué momento había entrado?

— ¡RON! —vociferó a modo de reproche.

No se detuvo a escuchar qué más decían sobre él, solamente salió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos.

Al salir al bar muggle, se dio cuenta de que en este ya había muchísima gente, pasó entre ellas empujando al que se cruzaba en su camino. No le interesaba. Únicamente podía pensar en las palabras del jodido de Weasley. En todos a su alrededor burlándose de él. Cuánto se ha de haber reído Potter al enterarse que deseaba ser auror.

Llegó al exterior, comenzó a buscar un callejón donde aparecerse y como si se tratara de un _déjà vu_ , escuchó la voz de Potter llamándolo.

 _De nuevo salgo huyendo como un idiota asustado,_ pensó reprochándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Malfoy! —esta vez no se detuvo. Continuó caminando—. ¡Malfoy!

Sintió como Potter lo tomaba del brazo y lo giraba con fuerza, pero procurando no lastimarlo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, su expresión era de completa sorpresa.

Fue en ese momento que Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dispuesto a irse de allí de una vez por todas. Ya se había ridiculizado demasiado por una noche.

Potter lo detuvo nuevamente.

— Espera —pidió, pero Draco no quería esperar, se sentía estúpido por haberse mostrado llorando, avergonzado por hacerlo frente a Potter (otra vez) y enfadado por las palabras de Weasley.

— ¡Suéltame, Potter! —exclamó mientras forcejeaba con el hombre, pero lo que Harry hizo fue sujetarlo con más fuerza y luego lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo—, suéltame Potter —volvió a pedir, el tono de su voz había disminuido—. Déjame ir.

Pero no lo dejó ir. Harry Potter era un hombre bastante obstinado.

— No hasta que me asegure de que estás bien.

— Estoy bien Potter, no necesitas esperar hasta que eso pase.

— No, no estás bien. No has dejado de llorar —Draco se odió por eso—. Vamos caminemos un poco.

— Weasley tiene razón —murmuró después de un tiempo caminando—, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Ni siquiera sé hacer un jodido _patronus_.

Harry se detuvo repentinamente.

— ¡Ron se comportó como un completo idiota! —exclamó, Draco se detuvo y giró para mirarlo—. No abandones tus sueños solo porque alguien cree que no eres lo suficiente capaz de lograrlos. ¿No sabes hacer un _patronus_? Entonces yo te enseñaré a hacer un _patronus_.

Draco lo miró estupefacto, si no fuera por lo refinado que era, hubiera abierto la boca.

— ¡Qué...!

— Yo te enseñaré a hacer un patronus, en vacaciones iré a la mansión.

— ¿Por qué te ofreces? —estaba realmente curioso respecto al motivo de Potter para comportarse tan considerado con él siendo que su pasado dejaba mucho que desear.

— Soy tu tutor —respondió después de varios segundos de silencio—, es mi deber asegurarme de que tengas buenas calificaciones.

— ¡No quiero tu estúpida ayuda! —exclamó ofendido, si, se sentía decepcionado de saber que Potter solo se ofreció a ayudarle por ser su maldito tutor.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió rumbo al callejón más cercano y se apareció en la Mansión.

 _Idiota_ , _idiota, idiota, ¿_ Potter o él?, no estaba seguro de a quién se lo decía, pero se lo repitió una y otra vez por el resto de la noche.


	13. Aprende a hacer un patronus

En la clase optativa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estudiarían dementores y lethifolds, por lo que era necesario que aprendiera a realizar un _patronus_ , incluso uno corpóreo dado que al final del curso les iban a enseñar cómo enviar mensajes en código a sus compañeros de equipo. No quería ser el único idiota que no supiera hacer uno, sin embargo, era difícil dado las circunstancias de su pasado.

**El Encantamiento _patronus_ es complicado, y muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un _patronus_ completamente corpóreo...**

Draco resopló frustrado. _¿A quién engaño?,_ se dijo cuando se percató de que comenzaba a caer nuevamente en depresión.

— Draco, cariño —escuchó la voz de su madre en el corredor y luego la voz chillona de un elfo, ella le pidió que guardara silencio.

Estrechó los ojos ante el misterio. Se levantó de su cama y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó una vez atravesó el umbral de su alcoba.

— Retírate Goopey —el elfo reverenció a Narcissa antes de obedecer—. El auror Harry Potter está esperando en el salón del ala oeste —dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a él.

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos se redondearon abiertos de par en par por la impresión.

— Que el auror...

— Si, eso ya lo habías dicho. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Narcissa sonrió de manera encantadora.

— Dice que quedaron de verse en vacaciones. Explicó algo sobre unas asesorías.

Draco resopló indignado.

— Yo no quedé en nada con ese cuatro ojos.

La rubia desaprobó el comentario y lo demostró haciendo una mueca.

— Ese no es mi problema. Ve y resuélvelo, yo estaré en mi alcoba.

— ¡Pero mamá! —se quejó.

— He dicho —cortó la bruja y caminó rumbo a sus habitaciones. Draco bufó indignado.

 _¡Bien! Iré y le diré que se puede ir porque no necesito de su patética ayuda._ Asintió conforme con lo que acababa de planear y caminó decidido al salón. Solo que su seguridad desapareció una vez vio a Potter de pie, dando pequeños pasos por la estancia.

 _Maldición_ , _reformulando lista del hombre ideal: Buen sentido de la moda, rayando respuesta, escribiendo nueva respuesta... «NO» ¿Quién carajos le enseñó a vestir?_

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado y una playera roja de manga corta, la cual le permitía presumir sus bíceps cada vez que flexionaba los brazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó tratando de inyectarle a su voz el tono más despectivo y prepotente que pudo.

Harry por fin lo miró, y odió eso, pues sus ojos verdes casi lo deslumbraron. El maldito auror sonrió.

— Son vacaciones. Dije que vendría en vacaciones.

— Yo no confirmé nada —argumentó como si eso fuera suficiente para convencer a Potter de que se fuera. Pero no, con Potter nunca era sencillo.

— Por eso estoy aquí —y sonrió—. Bien, comenzamos cuando tú lo indiques.

— Nunca —dijo indignado.

Si, Potter ya estaba en la mansión y no le costaba nada decir que si, sin embargo, ya sabía todo lo teórico que existía sobre el tema. No iba a decirle a Potter que ninguno de sus recuerdos felices había funcionado hasta ahora.

— Malfoy, ya echa a un lado ese orgullo sin sentido que no te va a servir de nada y comencemos a practicar ¿te parece?

 _Mierda y más mierda, no te vas a ir ¿cierto?,_ al afrontar la cruda realidad asintió.

— Practiquemos aquí.

Harry asintió entusiasmado y sonrió, más, si es que era posible. Y procedió a explicar uno a uno los pasos para realizar el encantamiento. Draco podría decirle fácilmente que ya lo sabía, pero continuó en silencio.

— Muy bien, ahora que ya sabes toda la teoría pasemos al siguiente paso. Elegir el recuerdo que usarás. Piensa en un momento de tu vida que te haga sentir muy feliz.

Draco asintió decidido a intentarlo a consciencia nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en pensar en algo que recientemente lo haya hecho muy feliz.

Abrió los ojos decidido y asintió hacia Potter.

— Excelente, ahora inténtalo, no se te olvide, tienes que pensar en el recuerdo que hayas elegido mientras pronuncias en encantamiento ( _ex-PEK-toh pa-TRO- num_ ) _―¡Muy bien, Draco! ¡Tú puedes!_ Solo bastaba con pensar en ese momento feliz ¿cierto?

― Expecto Patronum —pronunció realizando el movimiento de varita, procurando hacer lo que Potter le había aconsejado.

Pero no, al final no emitió nada, ni siquiera una chispa de luz brotó de su varita.

— No te desanimes —habló el auror al ver el fugaz gesto de decepción en el rostro de Malfoy—. Volvamos a intentarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Y a pesar de que Draco no lo estaba asintió.

— Inhala y exhala, relaja tu cuerpo —indicó Potter—. Ahora concéntrate en el recuerdo que elegiste —continuó—. Hazlo ahora.

— Expecto Patronum —volvió a pronunciar, esta vez más decidido. Sin embargo, nuevamente, su varita no emitió ni un poco de luz plateada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Draco apretó con fuerza la varita y Harry lo observó intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderlo. Draco Malfoy continuaba siendo bastante especial a pesar de que mucha de su personalidad había cambiado.

— Auror Potter, Draco —escucharon la voz de Narcissa—. Es hora del almuerzo.

Eso pareció relajar la tensión del ambiente.

Draco se preguntó por qué su madre se tomaría la molestia de avisar ella misma sobre el almuerzo. Seguramente quería comprobar o planeaba algo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones asustaba.

— Ven, hay que descansar un poco y más tarde lo volveremos a intentar —Potter lo tomó de los hombros y lo encaminó hacia el exterior del salón.

Fue consciente de la posición en que se encontraban cuando salió del salón y vio a su madre mirándolos de una manera sospechosa. Se alejó de Potter lo más que pudo y caminó junto a su madre rumbo al comedor.

Tomaron en almuerzo tranquilamente. Su madre y Potter conversaban sobre las misiones de este, su empleo como profesor de la academia y reían de vez en cuando por algún chiste que llegaba a agregar el auror. Draco fingía no prestar atención, aunque sí que lo estaba haciendo y en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de unirse a las risas.

Cuando volvieron al salón Potter preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es el recuerdo feliz que usaste?

Draco lo miró mal de inmediato.

— Mira, sé que es algo muy íntimo —se apresuró a explicar—, pero si me lo dices yo puedo decirte si ese recuerdo es suficiente o debes pensar en algo más.

Draco dudó, pero al ver tanta honestidad en los ojos de Potter terminó por ceder.

— El recuerdo... El recuerdo fue cuando me dijeron que había sido aceptado en la academia.

Harry hizo una mueca.

— Potter, solo olvídalo —dijo de inmediato—. Te veré en las clases —y pasó junto a Potter dispuesto a ir directamente a su habitación y encerrarse por lo que restaba de las vacaciones o tal vez por lo que le restaba de vida, aun no lo decidía, pero Potter no se lo permitió. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo ver mucha determinación en esos ojos verdes.

— Hablemos, solo hablemos —pronunció el auror—. Por hoy solo habla conmigo.

Draco quiso negarse. Pero ver como la determinación cambió a suplica le impidió salir del salón y correr a su habitación.


	14. Potter se comporta extraño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene con algo que les va a gustar :P

El resto de la tarde, Harry le platicó sobre su primera experiencia aprendiendo a hacer un patronus. Le habló sobre su aventura en tercer grado y como por primera vez emitió un patronus corpóreo, en lo que pensó cuando lo hizo, lo que lo llevó a hablarle de Sirius Black y los sueños que se construyeron alrededor de esa figura paterna. También le habló sobre su profesor de ese entonces de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Él le había enseñado. La anécdota no le ayudó mucho. Tan sólo le hizo pensar en lo insoportable que era en esos tiempos, haciéndose el gracioso con su broma de los dementores. Ahora caía en cuenta de que su comportamiento sólo había sido molesto y que Potter realmente la había pasado muy mal. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada.

― Ahora ―continuó Potter―, cada vez que hago mi patronus pienso en mis seres queridos. Las personas que siempre han estado conmigo, apoyándome y brindándome su cariño incondicionalmente.

El hombre sonrió.

― Mañana vendré nuevamente ―continuó levantándose del sofá donde habían permanecido las últimas horas―. Y volverás a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco no respondió.

― Hasta mañana Malfoy, descansa ―Draco se levantó de inmediato y dio unos cuantos pasos―. No te molestes, conozco la salida.

Y tras esas palabras, salió del salón y caminó rumbo a la chimenea para viajar por red flu.

Draco permaneció un tiempo más en el salón, pensando en Potter. Analizando por primera vez la perspectiva del auror. Se sintió mal por eso. A pesar de lo mal que se había comportado tantos años, Potter seguía allí, ayudándolo. Y por fin fue consciente de algo. Si Potter quisiera podría dejar que reprobara, no por ser su tutor tenía la obligación de ayudarlo, así que el hombre continuaba teniendo ese corazón gentil que tanto lo exasperó en el pasado.

Sonrió levemente y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a pensar en un nuevo recuerdo. No quería que el esfuerzo de Potter fuera en vano. Le demostraría que él lo valía, que había cambiado para mejor.

Así que al siguiente día se levantó muy temprano, desayunó y esperó a Potter, pero las horas pasaban y este no llegaba, estaba a punto de maldecir al hombre cuando uno de sus elfos apareció informándole que se encontraba en el salón del lado oeste, tal como había ordenado. Si, porque ya había avisado a los elfos que una vez llegara lo condujeran al salón.

Prácticamente corrió, aunque cuando estaba por llegar se detuvo, relajó su respiración y luego entró fingiendo desinterés.

― Discúlpame, fui convocado de último momento y no pude llegar antes ―se apresuró a explicar Potter, se veía avergonzado.

― No tienes que explicar nada, Potter ―respondió con desinterés―. De todos modos, no te esperaba.

― Aun así, mañana tengo que ir a una misión, hoy fui al departamento para informarme sobre los detalles.

Draco se sintió ligeramente decepcionado de saber que Potter no volvería al día siguiente, iba a decir que se pusieran a practicar cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter lo miraba de una manera extraña. ¿Embelesado?

― ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

― Te ves muy bien ―expresó el auror quedando conmocionado de inmediato, sus mejillas enrojecieron―. Digo, siempre te vez bien, pero... Diablos, quiero decir que hoy te has esmerado en tu atuendo y...

Draco se miró a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Por la emoción de ver a Potter se había arreglado como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta de gala.

Movió las manos restando importancia.

― Planeó ir más tarde a algún bar. Hace mucho que no salgo con nadie y ya que son vacaciones y es viernes...

Harry frunció el ceño y cambió abruptamente su estado de ánimo.

― Hay que continuar con el encantamiento ―dijo de manera más seria-. ¿Pensaste en un nuevo recuerdo?

Draco asintió.

― Yo... Quiero enfocarme en los recuerdos de mi niñez ―Harry asintió.

― Perfecto, ven aquí.

Draco lo hizo. Se posicionó para lanzar el encantamiento.

― ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! ―exclamó una vez estuvo seguro que lo lograría. Pero no, nuevamente falló, dejó caer el brazo―. ¡Esto es inútil! ¡Jamás lo lograré! ―exclamó haciendo un berrinche.

Caminó apresurado rumbo a la salida, pero Potter lo detuvo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

Draco se tensó por el contacto. Sintiendo el calor que transmitía el cuerpo del auror.

― Draco, el Expecto Patronum no es un encantamiento sencillo, no te rindas tan fácilmente.

La voz de Potter retumbó en un susurró penetrando su oído, se estremeció al sentir el aliento del mago golpeando su mejilla y oreja, simplemente asintió, esperando que de esa manera Potter se alejara. Pero no lo hizo, Harry movió un brazo hasta que su mano tocó la del rubio. Envolvió la delgada y suave extremidad y la dirigió hacia arriba para que su varita quedara en alto.

― ¿Estás listo? ―cuestionó Harry, Draco asintió y permitió que Potter hiciera el movimiento circular.

― Expecto Patronum ―susurró Draco, obviamente no emitió ninguna luz, no lo había hecho concentrado, su corazón estaba muy agitado y su piel permanecía erizada.

Giró la cabeza a un lado para mirar a Potter. Casi jadeó cuando vio sus pupilas dilatadas y su lengua humedecer su labio superior.

― Po... ―el nombre quedó interrumpido en su boca, cuando los labios del auror se apoderaron de los suyos.

Su cuerpo fue girado lentamente hasta quedar de frente con el hombre que no le daba tregua para recuperar debidamente el aliento. Sintió los brazos de Potter envolver firmemente su cintura.

La barba de Potter era suave, rozaba sus mejillas con sutileza, generando que el estremecimiento en su piel aumentara.

Por inercia colocó sus manos en el pecho del moreno, sintiendo la respiración agitada del hombre. Fue entonces que el auror le permitió respirar, pues se alejó ligeramente para también recuperar el aliento.

Potter lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con lujuria y Draco se sintió perdido. No le dio tiempo de pensar en que Harry Potter lo acababa de besar, pues sus labios nuevamente fueron capturados, esta vez en un beso mucho más demandante. Sintió las manos del hombre acariciando sus caderas y su espalda provocando que su columna se arqueara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y acarició los hombros de Harry y subió las manos hasta llegar a su ligeramente larga cabellera oscura, pasando los dedos por las hebras y tirando del cabello cuando la lengua caliente del auror se sumergió hasta su garganta.

Fue entonces que sintió algo duro frotándose en su vientre. Abrió los ojos impresionado, recordando de pronto su sueño donde Potter quería follárselo. Trató de alejarse haciendo presión sobre el pecho del auror, Harry abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo soltó lentamente hasta que pudieron alejarse lo suficiente como para ya no mantener ningún tipo de contacto.

― Yo... Te veré después ―dijo Potter antes de salir huyendo de la mansión.

Draco permaneció de pie en medio del salón por largo rato, tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido entre Potter y él.


	15. El mejor alumno es Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de POV Harry <3

Draco salió de Azkaban, volvió a la mansión donde su bella madre lo esperaba, terminó sus estudios elementales, se examinó para obtener un lugar en el programa de reclutamiento de aurores, fue aceptado e incluso obtuvo el mejor puntaje de entre todos los aspirantes, comenzó su primer grado con un tutor ultra sexy, provocando que su expectativa de un futuro excelente se viera amenazada por la presencia de su ex compañero y ex enemigo de Colegio, Harry Potter. Y mientras tanto ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry? Lo veremos...

●●●●●

Harry despertó con una horrible jaqueca. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces e intentó abrir los ojos mientras pensaba en lo muy idiota que había sido al beberse una cantidad exorbitante de whisky de fuego. Todo por una absurda apuesta.

Ginny se había enfadado tanto que lo dejó antes de asegurarle firmemente que su relación había terminado.

Ahora se sentía culpable por hacerla pasar tan mal momento. Incluso se sintió avergonzado con Ron, aunque este le aseguró que comprendía, era correr tras ella o dejarse humillar por un idiota que aseguraba no podría beber una botella de whisky sin desmayarse, era obvia la respuesta. Aunque... Ahora que sentía la resaca y pensaba con mayor claridad, podía darse cuenta de que Ron también se encontraba bastante ebrio.

En fin, ya no servía de algo preocuparse tanto. Además, el chico que había conocido en esa misma fiesta era bastante lindo, ahora que estaba soltero bien podía invitarlo a tomar una copa y con suerte a algo más. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recordaba.

Al sentir una fuerte punzada en la cabeza eligió dejar de lado sus pensamientos y se obligó a levantarse para buscar una poción contra la resaca.

Cuando infusión hizo efecto se preparó para acudir a la Academia de aurores. Después de que él mismo se graduara de dicha academia no pasó más que un año para que le ofrecieran el puesto de profesor en la materia optativa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como su tiempo en el cuerpo de aurores no se vería afectado, aceptó de inmediato y ahora, un año después, era convocado por el director para hablar de un tema importante.

Se vistió pulcramente, ajustando su uniforme de auror y se dirigió a la chimenea para viajar directamente a la oficina del director.

― Buen día director Fernsby ―saludó una vez atravesó la chimenea.

― Marcus, ya te he dicho que me llames Marcus ―dijo el hombre sonriendo e indicándole con una señal de mano que tomara asiento.

Harry así lo hizo y permaneció en silencio esperando a que hablara.

― Te pedí que vinieras porque pronto iniciará el nuevo curso. Los cadetes han manifestado estar muy contentos con tus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso me dio la idea de cederte otras clases, si es que estás de acuerdo, dejarías la clase optativa y te convertirías en profesor de los grupos de primer grado. ¿Qué me dices?

Harry estaba sorprendido de recibir tan atractiva propuesta. Le gustaba dar clases, le servía como medio de relajación ante las actividades que usualmente llevaba a cabo en el Departamento de Aurores, además se llevaba muy bien con los cadetes, lo que hacía que su experiencia en la Academia fuera más tranquila. Estaba muy tentado a decir que si, pero había algo que lo inquietaba.

― Se trata de una propuesta interesante. Sin embargo, necesito hablar con el jefe…

― Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo mismo ―ante la expresión sorprendida del moreno agregó―. Estuvo de acuerdo, incluso manifestó que siempre hace falta incorporar elementos jóvenes a nuestro equipo de trabajo.

Bien, prácticamente le estaban ordenando que tomara las asignaturas, así que se limitó a asentir y estrechar la mano del director sellando el convenio.

Como profesor de asignaturas obligatorias era su deber apoyar en el proceso de selección de los aspirantes que deseaban ingresar en el siguiente curso. Fue sencillo, solo debía ocuparse de cuidar a los que hicieran su prueba práctica en uno de los escenarios elaborados para dicha misión. Solo uno de los aspirantes había resultado lesionado, pero había sido fácil sanarlo. La siguiente parte era conocer a los que serían sus alumnos. Y como le había sido asignada la asignatura de Duelo y la de Destreza física de primer grado era su deber identificar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso que más destacaban.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver el nombre de Draco Malfoy figurando como el aspirante que obtuvo el mayor puntaje, por supuesto, Malfoy siempre había sido inteligente, por eso mismo se cuestionaba cómo es que el mago había elegido ingresar a la Academia cuando bien podía haber aplicado para sanador, inefable o incluso dedicarse a fabricar pociones. Auror era la ultima profesión en que se hubiera imaginado al arrogante y pedante de Malfoy. En fin, realmente no era de su incumbencia. Y estaba por echar a un lado el expediente del rubio cuando vio una palabra que le llamó la atención.

_Azkaban_

Ciertamente, Malfoy acababa de salir de prisión y ya estaba continuando con sus estudios. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo pensó en el rubio como un cobarde y mezquino, un ser débil y despreciable, en los últimos momentos de la guerra contra Voldemort descubrió un lado interesante, que le gustó y ahora, todo indicaba que su ex compañero deseaba luchar por ganarse un lugar digno en la sociedad. Eso lo desvió a otro pensamiento, Malfoy también había sufrido durante la guerra y continuó haciéndolo después de que terminara.

A veces, cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, se permitía pensar en el rubio, y cada vez que lo hacía, concluía una y otra vez que encerrarlo en Azkaban había sido un castigo bastante exagerado. El mago no había hecho mas que proteger a los suyos, tal como cualquier otro mago o bruja lo habría hecho. Y, aun así, a pesar de que trató de ayudarlo durante el juicio, solo la señora Malfoy había sido exonerada de los cargos.

 _Cinco años,_ pensó con melancolía, _Malfoy ha permanecido cinco años en ese horrible lugar._ De pronto recordó la elegancia que irradiaba el rubio, su gran atractivo que una vez durante el colegio reconoció y aturdió, en ese tiempo lo atribuyó a la locura y estrés que implicaba ser perseguido por el desequilibrado de Voldemort, sin embargo, en la actualidad aceptaba que SI, Malfoy fue un muchacho bastante atractivo, _¿Continuará siendo tan atractivo como entonces o la prisión habrá opacado su belleza?_ Negó con determinación y esta vez si echó a un lado el expediente para concentrarse en una chica que también había destacado durante sus pruebas. Por ahora, ya no se permitiría pensar más en Malfoy.


	16. Algo que me gusta

Después de una misión imprevista, pasó al Caldero Chorreante para beber una cerveza y saludar a su amigo Neville. Ron lo alcanzaría allí.

Se sentó frente a la barra y bebió mientras Hanna y Nev terminaban de atender a unos clientes.

— Lo siento amigo, hoy está muy concurrido.

Harry negó y sonrió restándole importancia.

— Deberíamos organizar una salida de amigos, ir a algún pub del centro. ¿Qué opinas? —habló Neville.

— Esa sería una buena idea. Conozco un pub exclusivamente para aurores y solo pueden entrar extraños si van acompañados por un auror. He ido en varias ocasiones con Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

— Eso es excelente. Me agrada la idea.

«¿Y qué tal la academia? —preguntó poco después, Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que bien. Malfoy... —se detuvo a pensar si era adecuado hablar del rubio con Neville, después de todo tampoco se habían llevado bien durante el colegio.

— Ha salido de Azkaban. Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo? —su expresión se tornó sorprendida.

— Estuvo aquí el día que fue liberado.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

— ¿Y cómo fue? —cuestionó intentando parecer indiferente a pesar de su evidencia curiosidad.

— Ah, estuvo bien. Fue amable, serio, pero sorprendentemente amable. Se comportó como todo un caballero con Hannah. ¿A qué viene tanto interés?

— No, no —se apresuró a aclarar antes de que Neville se hiciera falsas ideas —. Malfoy se inscribió al programa de reclutamiento de aurores y yo fui asignado como tutor del grupo donde está.

— ¿Malfoy quiere ser auror? —cuestionó sorprendido.

— ¿Quién quiere ser auror? —Ron se hizo presente y Harry le lanzó una mirada a Neville diciendo "no le digas", pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Malfoy, es alumno de Harry.

La carcajada que dejó escapar el pelirrojo resonó en todo el lugar. Harry suspiró resignado a la charla que se avecinaba.

— Malfoy auror, esa sí que es una buena broma —jadeó una vez terminó de reírse a sus anchas.

Neville y Harry continuaban serios, por lo que el pelirrojo terminó por fruncir el ceño, se sentó a un lado de Harry y pidió una cerveza.

— ¿Por qué pareces molesto? —cuestionó al ver que Harry continuaba serio.

— No es gracioso —expresó sin poder contenerse—. Todos tenemos derecho de hacer lo que queramos.

— Malfoy no —sentenció haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— No seas inmaduro, Ron —comentó Neville—. Hogwarts se terminó.

— ¿Y lo que ocurrió con tus padres? Con los padres de Harry, con mi hermano...

— ¡Oh, no! Detente Ron.

Harry lo miró con severidad.

— Lo de mis padres no fue culpa de Malfoy —advirtió Neville. Hannah se asomó a ver qué ocurría, ya que había escuchado el momento en que Ron alzó la voz.

— Nada fue su culpa. Él solo fue coaccionado por las perversas intenciones de Voldemort. Piensa en eso y deja en paz a Malfoy, que él ya ni siquiera piensa en nosotros —dijo Harry antes de despedirse.

Esa noche, acostado en su cama pensó en su enfrenamiento con Ron.

 _Quién lo diría_ , _yo defendiendo a Malfoy. Peor aún, yo defendiéndolo de Ron. Y eso que se comportó como un idiota el primer día de clases, ¡Qué tonto soy!, ¿Qué pretendía lograr? ¿Qué fuéramos amigos? Con una historia como la de nosotros no puede ser posible. ¡Ya admítelo Harry! Quieres follar con él,_ le dijo la voz de su consciencia. Se detuvo a analizar; Draco Malfoy continuaba siendo un joven atractivo. Sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado. Aún mantenía los movimientos y expresiones refinadas, pero en sus ojos se había desvanecido la soberbia y prepotencia que alguna vez los nublaron. Eso era algo que le gustaba. Sin embargo…

_¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero follar a Malfoy._

_Si que lo quieres, acéptalo de una buena vez y duérmete. De lo contrario mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza insoportable._

_Malfoy continúa siendo guapo, a pesar de que está muy delgado, su estancia en Azkaban lo debilitó. En apariencia es menudo e indefenso, pero sus ojos continúan emanando determinación tal como lo hacían en Hogwarts. Pero no lo quiero follar, solo me preocupa, después de todo soy su tutor._

_Si claro, lo que digas._

Resopló cansado, su mente estaba divagando sin sentido por lo que decidió echar de lado esos pensamientos absurdos. Se acomodó en su suave cama y cerró los ojos para al fin rendirse ante el mundo de los sueños.

En los días posteriores se limitó a ser únicamente el profesor. En ocasiones se daba el lujo de observar a Malfoy. Se veía lindo concentrado en la clase. Como mordía su labio inferior cada que un tema se le dificultaba o la manera en que torcía ligeramente sus labios cuando entendía de inmediato.

A veces los ojos grises lo descubrían e intrépidamente, en vez de desviar la mirada, la mantenía, logrando que el rubio se sonrojada y fuera quien desviara sus ojos a los apuntes o a cualquier otro punto en la distancia.

Así fue hasta que no pudo más. Y al finalizar su clase se atrevió a pedirle que se quedara. Vio el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se erizó y sonrió con petulancia. Al menos todavía provocaba algo en el rubio.

— ¿Todo está yendo bien con las clases? ¿No has tenido ningún problema? —Harry no sabía en realidad que iba a decir, así que optó por preguntarle sobre algo que pareciera meramente de índole académico. Malfoy solo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hay de tu estadía en la academia?

— Ayuda que nadie me conozca —claramente no quería hablar al respecto, pues su respuesta fue muy cortante, el auror no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y luego continuó—. ¿Hay algún compañero con el que te lleves bien?

El resoplido que dejó escapar el rubio le advirtió que el intento de generar una conversación amena había fracasado. Esperaba que de alguna manera volvieran a la relación que mantuvieron durante sus años en Hogwarts; disputas, insultos, hechizos, algo, pero al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de que no sería así.

— Elliot Gibbs —dijo con firmeza—, es mi compañero de cuarto.

— ¿Solo él? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo, claramente sorprendido pues Draco solía ser muy popular en Hogwarts, siempre rodeado de gente.

— Si, solo él. ¿Hay algún problema con eso Profesor Potter? —Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a enfadarlo y eso le gustó. ¿Habría logrado encender la chispa de su pasado?

— No, no hay ningún problema.

— ¿Por qué me hace estas preguntas? ―agregó el rubio.

— Me preocupo por ti —respondió sinceramente y captó el momento exacto en que las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron. De alguna manera eso provocó que algo en su interior se encendiera.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy una obra de caridad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Soy tu tutor, es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti. Por todos mis estudiantes.

 _¡Maldición! Creo que he arruinado el momento,_ pensó en el momento en que vio al rubio poner una expresión mucho más severa.

— No lo hagas, no lo necesito —le respondió tomando su mochila con fuerza, al segundo siguiente ya había salido del aula.

Ya aclarado que Malfoy no deseaba su apoyo decidió ir a casa, tal vez pasar a conversar un poco con Hermione, necesitaba hablar con ella para que le ayudara a descifrar la razón por la que su corazón palpitaba de un modo extraño cada vez que tenía al rubio tan cerca.


	17. Un momento

La convivencia entre Harry y Draco continuó siendo meramente profesional. A pesar de eso, Harry se moría por hablar con el rubio de una manera más personal y esa necesidad aumentó el día en que Malfoy se desmayó en plena clase de Destreza física, pero parecía que el involucrado ni siquiera se percataba de esas miradas llenas de anhelo que frecuentemente le enviaba. Era frustrante.

Hubo un ligero acercamiento el día de la fiesta de disfraces. La profesora Jones había pedido a los alumnos que se disfrazaran de un personaje muggle evitando usar hechizos o pociones de transformación. Harry, junto con Susan se habían adelantado al bar familiar en que se llevaría a cabo la convivencia. Desde hace mucho tiempo, la chica se mostraba interesado en él, alguna vez habían salido, pero el encuentro no culminó en nada. Harry se había dado cuenta de que la bruja no le interesaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, Susan no se daba por vencida, continuaba rondándolo al igual que muchas otras brujas y magos solían hacerlo.

 _Y el único que deseas que te ronde no lo hace,_ le dijo la voz traicionera de su consciencia.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, Harry se sorprendió al ver a una linda rubia que se comportaba de manera muy refinada, cualquiera que la viera, creería que se trataba de una joven universitaria francesa, tal como el personaje lo demostraba. Pero había ciertos movimientos o muy esporádicas expresiones que lo delataron. Sabía que la profesora Jones conocía la identidad de la joven, solo un profesional como ellos sería capaz de reconocerle. Draco había hecho un excelente trabajo, pero solo se quedó con la idea fija en su cabeza, después hablaría con la auror Jones para saber su opinión.

Mientras transcurría el tiempo de convivencia, una idea tardía invadió su mente. **Malfoy se había disfrazado de mujer.** Y se veía realmente hermoso.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron descubriendo la identidad de otros alumnos. Todo el ejercicio llevándose a cabo de manera divertida. O así fue, hasta que Malfoy decidió ir a los sanitarios.

No pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, observó sus movimientos delicados y su larga cabellera rubia balancearse de un lado a otro. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se encontraba embelesado con la imagen hasta que vio a un sujeto hablarle. Malfoy entró al sanitario de damas. Por lo que Harry se levantó y se dirigió allá. El ver que el tipo se mantenía esperando en la puerta despertó sus alarmas de auror.

Draco no tardó demasiado en el baño, salió antes de que Harry llegara al otro extremo del lugar. Y tal como lo temía, el tipo se abalanzó sobre la rubia.

Forcejearon contados segundos, pero a Harry se le hizo una eternidad. La cara de asco e indignación en Draco le impulsaron a ser más brusco con el sujeto en cuestión. Internamente, se dijo que había hecho lo correcto cuando decidió levantarse e ir por él.

Sin duda esta parecía la escena de una película romántica... Pero nuevamente arruinó todo en el momento en que se le salió revelar su identidad y asegurar que lo sabía desde el inicio de la velada. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a entender qué tenía de malo exactamente, incluso iba a felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo, pero el rubio soltó una palabrota, antes de que pudiera explicarse.

Malfoy, salió del bar y Harry corrió de vuelta a donde se encontraban los demás, tomó la bolsa de Malfoy, se despidió de todos agregando a la auror Jones que más tarde le enviaría una lechuza y salió apresurado del lugar.

Afortunadamente, Draco no le llevaba mucha ventaja. Lo llamó un par de veces sin obtener reacción, por lo que le advirtió que olvidaba el bolso. Eso detuvo al rubio.

De nuevo había sido demasiado impulsivo, no pensó hasta que vio la expresión severa en el rostro femenino, decidió que hablar con sinceridad no era buena idea y en vez de decir "esperaba poder acompañarte a tu casa" y ganarse un crucio en el trasero, eligió volver a usar de pretexto el bolso.

Al final del intercambio de palabras, pudo sentir un ligero toque de celos cuando el rubio insinuó que Susan era su novia.

Tuvo que aclarar que no era así. Y sonrió por eso, Draco Malfoy le intrigaba mucho más que en Hogwarts. Ahora quería saber mucho más de él, quería que su relación fuera mucho más que la simple relación de Profesor-Alumno que hasta ahora habían mantenido.

El segundo acercamiento surgió el día de su salida a Soho con sus amigos. No esperaba encontrar a Malfoy y a sus amigos allí. Pero ocurrió, y desde el momento en que lo vio, no pudo apartar la mirada de él.

Mientras lo veía convivir con sus amigos volvió a pensar en algo que le había quitado el sueño hace algún tiempo. Draco Malfoy le gustaba, pero no de una manera sexual, de nuevo se lo repitió, sólo sentía curiosidad, porque ahora se estaba enfrentando a una versión mejorada del hombre y deseaba comprobar cuánto es que el rubio había cambiado.

Permaneció pendiente de un momento en el que pudiera abordar al chico sin necesidad de que el resto de sus alumnos lo viera y cando por fin Malfoy decidió buscar el sanitario casi dejó escapar un grito triunfal. Sus amigos se encontraban en la pista de baile, únicamente Oliver permanecía sentado junto con su novia y como prácticamente se estaban comiendo el uno al otro, ni siquiera se molestó en avisarles a dónde iría.

Bajó apresurado a la planta baja y pasó entre los magos y brujas que bailaban esquivando los cuerpos con maestría. Entonces, vio que la puerta del sanitario de hombres estaba semi abierta. Al acercarse, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Ron. Ron burlándose de Malfoy, quien sostenía la manija de la puerta con exagerada fuerza.

― ¡Ron! ―gritó en tono severo. En ese momento, Draco aprovechó para escabullirse y Harry no dudó en ir tras él. Ya hablaría otro día con el imbécil de su amigo.

El primer día de clases pasó sin ningún percance, a excepción de que Harry tuvo oportunidad de observar de cerca algunos rasgos del rubio. Como sus manos delgadas, el ligero azulado que se formaba en las irises de sus ojos, la piel blanca e inmaculada, las largas y finas pestañas. Draco Malfoy realmente era guapo y su perfecto trasero incitaba su excitación. Su charla al final del día fue tan intima que de alguna manera se rompió esa barrera profesor-alumno que tanto le molestaba.

Esa noche, mientras se encontraba en la comodidad de sus sábanas, decidió que efectivamente, Draco le gustaba. Y ya no iba a decir que de una manera amistosa o algo parecido, le gustaba porque el chico era atractivo. Quería besarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, quería sentir su piel sobre la suya.

Durmió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la mantuvo al día siguiente hasta que recibió una lechuza del departamento de aurores, en la cual solicitaban su presencia a primera hora de la mañana, de manera urgente.

Estaba en sus planes tardar un par de horas, pero cuando el tiempo se prolongó y no veía hora en que pudiera escapar a la mansión Malfoy deseó poder escapar para enviarle una lechuza al rubio.

Por la tarde, cuando al fin lo dejaron libre, se apareció de inmediato en el hogar del rubio.

Esa tarde, Draco parecía más atractivo de lo normal, estaba elegantemente vestido, parecía que se había arreglado para asistir a una fiesta. Sin poder evitarlo, lo alabó por eso, pero cuando Malfoy le explicó que más tarde pretendía ir a buscar alguna conquista se sintió decepcionado. Aunque eso no duró demasiado, pues dos minutos después decidió que no permitiría que otro le robara el paquete. Así que, haciendo uso de su audacia, usó como pretexto el encantamiento que estaban practicando y se posicionó detrás de él.

Fue maravilloso… Malfoy olía delicioso y su cuerpo delgado encajaba a la perfección con él.

No hizo falta más que el rubio volteara a verlo para que atrapara esos incitadores labios con los suyos.

Y no se arrepintió, Malfoy sabía condenadamente bien. Conforme los besos y caricias subieron de nivel, Harry comenzó a sentirse excitado y mucho más necesitado del rubio. No iba a dejarlo ir, mucho menos ahora que había logrado que le correspondiera. Aunque todo se fue a la borda cuando el rubio repentinamente intentó alejarlo. Harry se lo permitió y al mirarlo a los ojos vio incertidumbre y pánico, eso provocó que su excitación se evaporara y se sintiera culpable por haber obligado a Malfoy a hacer algo que claramente no deseaba.

Salió huyendo, sí, había sido muy poco Gryffindor, pero no era importante en ese instante. Se apareció en casa de su amiga, y una vez la chica salió de su habitación para ver quién había llegado, él se dirigió a ella y la abrazó.

― ¡He besado a Malfoy! ―exhaló extasiado―. Y ha sido maravilloso…


	18. Dudas existenciales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y vuelvo al POV Draco- Espero que les guste.

Si, la duda existencial de Draco era: _¿Me gusta Potter?_

Claro, después de haberse besado como dos adolescentes en el salón de la mansión no había mucho que analizar. Pero Draco Malfoy era un joven un poco especial. Y quería asegurarse si lo que pasó en la mansión era un efecto negativo de su historial de citas frustradas. O realmente le atraían los musculosos, barbudos, cabello desaliñado, voz varonil, ojos devastadores, sonrisa encantadora.

El resto de las vacaciones lo utilizó para evaluar la situación, pero no le sirvió de nada, ya que seguía dentro de la misma encrucijada y para colmo, aun no podía realizar un patronus corpóreo.

Estúpidas clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estúpidos recuerdos felices.

Estúpido Potter.

Principalmente la última.

Su atención volvió a concentrarse en el culpable de sus dolores de cabeza. Y es que como no hacerlo si mientras daba su clase de duelo y se movía de aquí para allá, ese cuerpo de infarto mostraba alguna parte de su cuerpo de una manera que era imposible no embobarse, bíceps, pecho, cuello, piernas, culo duro; y simplemente no pudo evitar recordar lo cachondo que se había puesto el último día de entrenamiento, donde mientras se besaban, Potter le restregaba su enorme estaca, clavándola entre sus piernas de una manera muy sugerente.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con ese cuerpo musculoso, fibroso, delicioso.

Y cuando Potter se quedó quieto, mostrándoles su parte delantera, enfocó todos sus pensamientos en el borde que se formaba en la entrepierna del moreno. ¿Eso era un basilisco? ¿Desde cuándo Potter hacía uso de su don para hablar parsel?

_¡Ups! Dragón junior, no despiertes, este no es momento para levantarse. ¡Carajo! ¿Me estoy excitando con Potter? No de nuevo, por favor. Esto es un gravísimo error. Bueno... es que como no excitarse si está tan delicioso enfundado en ese traje de auror. No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que hace mucho no tienes sexo. ¿cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Hace ocho años? Maldición, eso es mucho. Prácticamente vuelves a ser virgen. Por eso quieres cogerte a Potter..._

— ¿Señor Malfoy? —Potter lo estaba mirando con atención, sus impresionantes ojos verdes brillaban.

— ¿Parsel? —todos en el aula comenzaron a reír. Eso solo provocó que se sonrojara, se sintiera estúpido y se quisiera patear las bolas.

— No señor Malfoy, pero casi, ¿quién puede darme la respuesta?

Uno de sus compañeros comenzó a explicar en qué consistía la maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero.

 _Si claro, "parsel" estuvo cerca de la respuesta correcta. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._ Y se dio golpeas mentales sobre su pupitre.

Los últimos minutos de clase, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para enfocarse únicamente en la clase. Así al finalizar, comenzó a guardar rápidamente sus cosas, iba a salir del aula, huyendo de Potter, cuando este le pidió que se quedara un poco más.

_Maldito Potter, si no fuera el profesor lo mandaría a la mierda._

Caminó hacia el escritorio, donde Potter estaba sentado.

Potter no habló por mucho rato, hizo como si revisaba rápidamente las tareas del día y luego las guardó en su maletín.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes se comieron por completo a Draco, quien se estremeció de inmediato.

Potter se incorporó y se acercó tanto al rubio que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por uno insignificantes milímetros.

Se miraron a los ojos, el aliento de Draco quedó atrapado en su garganta, mientras sentía las manos del auror instalarse en sus caderas. Un movimiento un poco más brusco y Harry estaba besándolo como ese día en la mansión. Las enormes manos fueron dirigidas a sus nalgas, mientras que su boca besaba con impaciencia su cuello y luego subía a su oreja.

Draco jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Y lanzó un chillido poco varonil cuando la gran verga de Potter tocó la suya.

— Mira lo que has provocado —susurró Potter entre besos—. Tú, niño travieso, mirándome tan descarado durante toda la clase. Qué fue eso de Parsel, ¿eh? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Draco iba a tratar de explicar algo, pero fue en vano, pues su boca ya estaba ocupada con la boca de su profesor.

— No, Potter —jadeó una vez pudo alejarse del beso, aunque no sirvió de mucho, pues el aludido estaba ocupado en repasar sus manos por sus caderas, sus nalgas y lo que alcanzaba a tocar de sus muslos—. Alguien puede venir.

— Nadie vendrá, me aseguré de cerrar la puerta.

Dicho eso bajó abruptamente los pantalones del rubio y procedió a liberar el duro miembro rosado, que ya goteaba líquido preseminal.

— Esto es tan hermoso —exclamó antes de engullirlo de un solo trago.

Draco gimió y se aferró al cabello negro evitando caer, sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Esto era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría.

Hace años que algunos le llegaron a hacer una mamada, pero estaba seguro que si hubiera sido igual de deliciosa que esta, lo recordaría, todavía lo recordaría.

 _Maldición,_ Potter movía su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, aferrándose fuertemente de sus nalgas, infringiendo el ritmo al que mamaría.

Draco no aguantó más, en un grito desesperada quiso alejarse de Potter, pero este lo contuvo firmemente y el orgasmo lo invadió antes de que pudiera volver a hacer el esfuerzo. Toda su esperma se vació en la gran boca del moreno, quién bebió con gula hasta la última gota.

Mientras Draco recuperaba el aliento, Harry procedió a limpiar los restos con su lengua.

— Un caramelo delicioso —susurró antes de acomodar la ropa interior y subirle los pantalones.

Se puso de pie y abrazó al delgado rubio con cariño.

— Malfoy... Draco, me gustas mucho, quiero follarte de tantas maneras diferentes... Merlín debo parecerte un depravado. Lo siento. Lo haré mejor ¿te gustaría salir este fin de semana conmigo? —se corrigió, su voz estaba llena de esperanza.

Draco no tenía idea de qué responder. Hace tan solo unos minutos se estaba negando a sí mismo que le gustaba Potter, incluso se recordó que no cumplía con sus estándares de chico ideal. Entonces ¿por qué quería decir que sí?

_¡A la mierda! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

— Si, si quiero —susurró y entonces los labios de Potter buscaron los suyos, cerrando la promesa en un intenso y delicioso beso.


	19. La cita con Potter

Prácticamente corrió a su habitación. Se lanzó sobre la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Ni siquiera prestó atención en dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

 _¡Oh, Morgana! ¡Oh, Morgana!_ , pensaba mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, _¡Potter me ha hecho una mamada!_ _Una mamada espectacular, por cierto. Maldición, Potter, ¿dónde has aprendido?_

Mierda, cuando creyó que no se podía poner más intensa la situación, Potter le pidió una cita y él estúpidamente dijo que sí, dejándose llevar por la manipulación maestra de ese imbécil.

_De acuerdo, Draco. No te alarmes, solo es una cita, no es como si te vaya a robar la pureza o alguna otra cosa._

Pensando eso se sintió más tranquilo. Se levantó de prisa y corrió a su armario para revisar sus prendas.

"Vístete con ropa muggle", había dicho Potter. Maldición. Si que tenía prendas muggles, le había tomado el gusto desde que vio que muchos estudiantes e incluso los profesores las usaban, pero solo tenía lo que había usado el día de la salida al pub en Soho y otras prendas que usaba con mucha frecuencia. Necesitaba algo nuevo.

 _¡Maldición!,_ se dijo preocupado. El sábado por la noche sería su cita, tendría tiempo de salir por la mañana y volver a la Academia para cambiarse. Asintió conforme con su plan. De acuerdo con eso, tomó sus libros y materiales para la siguiente clase y se dirigió decidido al aula correspondiente. Pero durante la clase no se sintió para nada tranquilo, su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez, pensando en la húmeda y caliente boca de Potter, la sensación de su barba rozando entre sus piernas... _¡Carajo!_ , ahora tenía una erección. Por el resto del día y de la semana sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

Y llegado el día sábado, despertó muy temprano, tomó una ducha y salió a desayunar antes de que Elliot lo hiciera. El chico solía despertar tarde ese día y no quería retrasarse por su culpa.

Estaba bebiendo su jugo de calabaza cuando Isabella apareció sonriendo radiante como siempre.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó cuando lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a la zona de apariciones de la Academia.

― ¿Ya me has perdonado por la botella de vino élfico?

Desde que volvieron de las vacaciones Isabella no le hablaba. La última ocasión en que lo había hecho fue el día de su salida al pub cuando manifestó que le gustaría probar el vino élfico, Draco había accedido a comprar una botella, pero se había olvidado pagarla por culpa de Weasley. Ya que sus acompañantes no contaban con la cantidad suficiente de dinero, Isabella tuvo que llamar a su padre para que él se encargara de pagar la cuenta. Obviamente se había llevado el regaño de su vida por pedir algo que no sería capaz de pagar.

Al siguiente día Draco lo había recordado y de inmediato envió una lechuza a la joven donde pedía una disculpa y adjuntaba el dinero de la botella. Ella le había respondido que todo se había resuelto, no gracias a él, y dejó de hablarle, hasta ahora.

― Siento haberme comportado de una manera tan inmadura, estaba enojada porque mi padre no dejó de hablar de eso en todas las vacaciones. En serio lo lamento. ¿Me dices a dónde vas?

Draco rodó los ojos. Ella era como Potter, igual de obstinada, sabía que el mostrarse interesada significaba que participaría con él, incluso si se trataba de asesinar a alguien.

― Al lado muggle compraré algo de ropa.

La chica aplaudió encantada y conjuró su bolso.

 _¡Lo sabía!_ , pensó sonriendo de lado.

Al llegar al mundo muggle buscaron un lugar llamado Centro Comercial y ya dentro, Draco observó los aparadores de las tiendas de ropa, Isabella se concentró en cosas que le llamaban la atención, como los artefactos denominados globos que flotaban sin un wingardium leviosa.

Algunas horas después regresaban con varias bolsas llenas de ropa para caballero.

Draco se despidió de su amiga y procedió a ir a su habitación para cambiarse.

― Hola ―dijo Elliot una vez entró al dormitorio. Draco respondió el saludo y pasó de largo para colocar las bolsas de ropa en su cama.

Buscó las prendas que había elegido para usar ese día y las colocó pulcramente en el respaldo de su silla. Luego tomó sus pociones de limpieza y fue a los baños.

Volvió envuelto en varias toallas, Elliot ya no estaba en la habitación, así que se permitió echar las telas a un lado y quedar completamente desnudo en media habitación. Se vistió cuidadosamente, procurando no generar ninguna arruga en su atuendo. Una vez terminado, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo observando sus pantalones y camisa que se ajustaban adecuadamente a su cuerpo. Asintió conforme. Luego, convocó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse.

Al principio echó su cabello hacia atrás, pero le recordó al estilo que solía usar cuando asistía a Hogwarts. Por lo que echó todo su cabello hacia el frente y luego lo dividió dejando una línea en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Dejando que del lado izquierdo cayera la mayor parte de su cabello. Sonrió hacia su reflejo. Le gustaba su apariencia, esperaba que a Potter también... _¡Momento!,_ no es que le importara lo que Potter pensara, era solo que como Malfoy debía dar una buena visión a su cita... _Otra aclaración,_ no era porque se tratara de Potter. Era solamente porque no quería ser grosero, eso era todo.

 _Draco, te ves despampanante_ , se dijo y luego buscó entre sus productos de belleza, al encontrar el lubricante para labios se lo colocó con cuidado y luego asintió conforme totalmente con su aspecto.

Miró el reloj dándose cuenta de que ya eran las seis cuarenta y siete, y había quedado de verse con Potter a las siete en punto en la entrada del Royal House Opera. Tenía trece minutos para llegar. Así que se apresuró a guardar su varita y salir rápidamente rumbo a su destino.

Llegó exactamente a las siete y unos segundos más tarde apareció Potter caminando tranquilamente mientras todos los transeúntes lo miraban como si se tratara de un actor de cine muggle.

― Llegas tarde ―fue el saludo de Draco.

Harry sonrió.

― Son... Las siete con uno ―contestó mirando su reloj.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

― Un minuto tarde ―el moreno soltó una carcajada.

― De acuerdo, llegué tarde, ¿qué hago para que me perdones? ―y se acercó de manera sugerente provocando que el rubio se ruborizara y se alejara mirando en todas direcciones.

― Ya vámonos ―ordenó.

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar. Draco lo siguió.

― ¿A dónde vamos? -cuestionó después de varias cuadras recorridas―. Potter.

Harry lo miró, sonreía como si planeara algo muy malo.

― A un lugar donde nadie nos reconozca ―Draco frunció el ceño―. No me mal entiendas, es solo que yo soy profesor en una academia donde tú eres alumno, ¿comprendes?

― Por supuesto que lo hago ―respondió haciéndose el ofendido.

Harry negó sonriendo, caminaron otro par de cuadras y entonces extendió el brazo y envolvió la mano del rubio con la suya. Draco se sorprendió en el momento, incluso su rostro se puso rojo intenso, pero se dejó llevar de la mano hasta que llegaron a un restaurante en el centro de Londres.

― Hice una reservación ―indicó Harry antes de que pasaran.

Los dirigieron a una mesa para dos. Y les entregaron el menú.

Era sorprendente, pues durante toda la cena conversaron civilizadamente. Incluso rieron entre ellos. Era una situación que Draco no se imaginó ocurriría en su vida. ¿Quién diría que él y Potter podían tener tanta afinidad?

― ¿Quieres ir a caminar por allí? ―preguntó Potter una vez terminaron su cena.

― Por supuesto ―respondió de inmediato.

Harry prácticamente lo arrastró al exterior. Feliz ante la expectativa de lo que ocurriría después, pues la noche aún no había terminado.


	20. La cita continúa

Caminaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres. Era ya bastante tarde, así que no había muchos autos ni transeúntes, podían disponer de las calles vacías a su antojo.

― ¿Cómo va lo del patronus? ―preguntó Potter por querer abrir una conversación y terminar con el silencio incómodo que se había instaurado desde que salieron del restaurante.

Draco volteó a verlo unos segundos y luego devolvió su mirada al frente. De pronto se encogió de hombros.

― No he vuelto a intentarlo ―admitió, después de todo, entre Harry y él había surgido una especie de relación no amistosa donde podían confiar uno en el otro. Era extraño, pues no llevaban mucho tiempo conviviendo y era la primera vez que interactuaban tanto―. Tengo tiempo.

Harry asintió demostrando que entendía.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―cuestionó de pronto.

― Puedes hacerla, pero me reservo el derecho de responder.

Harry dejó escapar una corta risa.

― ¿Por qué auror? ¿Por qué no sanador, pocionista, burócrata o empresario?

― Fueron dos.

El moreno empezó a reír, a pesar de la ironía y el sarcasmo con que Draco le hablaba se sintió en armonía con él, que se encontraban en la misma sintonía, no se parecía en nada al pasado, cuando fueron compañeros y no se llevaban bien.

― ¿Al menos responderás la primera?

Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Draco vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Potter. Recordaba que cuando lo miraba con furia sus ojos también brillaban de manera intensa, de una manera amenazadora y fría. No obstante, en esta ocasión el brillo era totalmente diferente. Había calidez, amabilidad y deseo. Si, Harry Potter le deseaba, no podía negarlo más. No lo culpaba, a pesar de haber pasado cinco años en Azkaban, su atractivo del que presumió en sus años de colegio y por el cual le resultó fácil hacerse de algunas parejas, no había disminuido.

Por supuesto, no era tan fornido como Potter, tampoco tenía barba y sus rasgos no eran tan varoniles, aunque si desbordaba elegancia, aunado a su compromiso por el cuidado personal, que incluso muchos llegaron a tachar como un hábito narcisista, le emparejaban bastante con un hombre tan atractivo como Potter.

_Idiota, Potter es atractivo, pero no es tu tipo,_ se dijo una vez se dio cuenta de que se estaba desviando de lo que se puede categorizar como pensamientos coherentes, pero permitiste que te hiciera sexo oral ¿no es así?, contradijo su misma mente. ¡Maldición!, eso era verdad.

― ¿Malfoy?

― ¿Mmm? ―exhaló una vez salió de su ensimismamiento.

― Si no quieres decirme tus razones no exigiré que lo hagas ―volvió a repetir―, pero si quieres hacerlo, te sugiero que vengas conmigo a mi departamento ―Draco se quedó en blanco, de pie, petrificado, como si le hubieran hechizado―. No me mal entiendas, en realidad... ―se rascó en el área de la nuca y sus mejillas se sonrojaron―. Me gustaría, por supuesto que me gustaría follar... Pero... La invitación fue solo por si quieres hablar, creo que estaríamos más cómodos.

_Si claro, hablar. Gran pretexto. Aunque no imaginé que Potter fuera tan tímido con respecto a una situación de tipo sexual. Dada su apariencia me imaginaba a un tipo más abierto y decidido en la cuestión. Aunado a lo que pasó en el aula…_

Y al saberse en ventaja sonrió de lado.

― Potter, tan elocuente como siempre ―dijo con sorna, a pesar del tono, el aludido no se ofendió―. Acepto tu invitación.

Una vez llegaron al departamento, se instalaron en la comodidad de un sofá bastante horrible que yacía frente a un artilugio muggle llamado televisor.

Harry le ofreció una copa de vino, la cual aceptó porque esperaba que la bebida redujera los nervios que se habían instalado en su estómago.

_¿Por qué estás nervioso? ¿Esperas follar con Potter? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, solo vine porque me sentía curioso. Y estoy nervioso solo porque la situación es tan incoherente...Draco, Draco, ahora te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo._

― ¿Y bien? ―animó Potter.

Draco se sobresaltó. ¿Es que acaso quería apresurar las cosas y saltar directo a la cama?

― ¿Vas a contarme por qué decidiste ser auror?

Draco sintió como recuperaba el aire que había escapado de su cuerpo cuando Potter comenzó a hablar.

_Idiota, habías pensado que Potter..._ No, no debería estar pensando en eso. Aunque... Esa era la finalidad de haber ido al departamento de Potter, ¿o no?

― Intereses propios, por supuesto. Yo no soy como tú, _San_ Potter ―decidió responder agregando su toque de malicia a la respuesta.

― Y... ―le animó a continuar.

― Y la necesidad de demostrar al mundo y a mí mismo que no soy ese mortífago que todos juzgaron hace cinco años.

La revelación dejó un silencio doloroso. Harry estaba serio, sumergido en sus pensamientos, Draco comenzó a pensar que seguramente Potter no estaba de acuerdo con él, que era justo que lo hubieran juzgado por errores que en realidad no fueron sus errores.

― No tienes nada que demostrar ―reveló después de un momento―. Eras un niño, no tenías opciones.

― Por supuesto que las tuve ―refutó enseguida, Harry se dio cuenta que nuevamente se estaba cerrando, la convivencia de los últimos días había influido para que Draco Malfoy se permitiera ser más abierto en lo referente a sus sentimientos, pero ahora, claramente volvía a encerrarse y Harry no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

― ¿Cuáles fueron esas opciones? ―cuestionó inyectando en su tono mucha tranquilidad―. Quiero saberlas.

Draco desvió la mirada.

Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, hábito que había adquirido durante su tiempo de ocio en Azkaban, tiempo en el que se ponía a pensar una y otra vez si merecía una segunda oportunidad.

― Dumbledore...

― Ese anciano manipulador no cuenta ―interrumpió abruptamente, Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta―. Si en verdad hubiera querido te habría ayudado. Pero también resultaste ser parte de su plan.

Draco no comprendía qué significado tenían aquellas palabras. Después de todo, Potter siempre había sido el consentido del director, aquel que se salía con la suya debido al favoritismo del anciano hacia los Gryffindors. Además, recordaba que Potter siempre lo había tenido en un pedestal. Lo trataba con respeto y cariño. Era realmente desconcertante verlo tan molesto por la simple mención del fallecido anciano.

― ¿De qué plan estás hablando? ―se atrevió a cuestionar.

Harry desvió sus intensos ojos verdes y carraspeó.

― Dumbledore necesitaba que Snape lo asesinara para demostrar su lealtad a Voldemort. La deuda de sangre que Snape tenía con tu madre solo era un factor importante para asegurar que lo hiciera. Dumbledore sabía que tú no serías capaz de asesinarlo ―explicó con amargura.

Ante la mención de Snape y los recuerdos de ese tormentoso año se sintió ahogado. Acercó una mano a su pecho y presionó fuertemente, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y no tenía idea de cómo recuperarlo.

― Draco, Draco escúchame ―la voz de Potter irrumpía mínimamente en sus memorias―. No pienses más en eso ¿quieres?

― ¿Cómo no quieres que piense en eso? ―exclamó furioso―. Me he sentido una escoria por tantos años, no puedo dejar de pensar una y otra vez que todo fue mi culpa, incluso la muerte de ese anciano y ahora resulta que él lo quería así.

Sin poder evitarlo derramó algunas lágrimas, a pesar de que se había repetido muchas veces que no lo volvería a hacer y aquí estaba otra vez, siendo tan débil.

De pronto, sintió que los fuertes brazos de Potter lo envolvían. El aliento de Potter calentó su cuello y sus manos masajearon su espalda.

― Está bien, llora hasta que ya no puedas más ―animó el moreno―. Yo voy a estar aquí, voy a cuidarte.

Inconscientemente se aferró al cuerpo de Potter y lloró como no lo había hecho jamás. Lloró derramando su tristeza y dolor en cada lágrima, pero también sintiendo la seguridad de que alguien estaba a su lado para evitar que se desmoronara por completo.

Todo había cambiado. Draco aseguraba que la prisión lo había cambiado, no era verdad, la guerra lo cambió, lo hizo con todos. Pero Harry tenían la sospecha de que ese lado divertido, amoroso, sarcástico y sensible siempre había estado allí, solo que el rubio no se había permitido mostrarlo al mundo por los prejuicios y enseñanzas con que fue criado. 


	21. Una relación extraña

Al siguiente día despertó siendo aprisionado por un calamar de cuatro tentáculos.

Abrió con dificultad los ojos, solo para descubrir que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, siendo invadido por una criatura igual de desconocida.

— Buenos días —dijo la criatura detrás de él.

 _Potte_ r, y en el instante en que pensó en el auror, los recuerdos de la noche anterior cobraron vida en su memoria, _carajo, he hecho el ridículo,_ pensó enfadado consigo mismo.

— Potter no puedo respirar —expresó intentando alejarse por lo avergonzado que estaba.

— Lo lamento —sintió el aliento del hombre golpearle la nuca, lo que provocó que su piel se erizara.

Potter lo liberó y aprovechó para saltar de la cama.

— Tengo que irme, mañana tengo clases —informó mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

— Tenemos —corrigió Harry y luego, también se levantó de la cama.

Notó que Potter únicamente usaba calzoncillos. Se sonrojó al pensar que había dormido junto a un Potter prácticamente desnudo.

Él mismo no traía más que su camiseta y un pantalón de pijama que no reconocía, supuso que era de Potter.

― ¿Dónde se encuentra mi ropa? ―cuestionó enfadado por lo avergonzado que comenzaba a sentirse al pensar en Potter quitándole la ropa.

― Le dije a Kreacher que la lavara. Kreacher es un elfo doméstico que en ocasiones me ayuda con los quehaceres.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

― Ordénale que traiga mi ropa.

— Prepararé el desayuno —informó el auror entrando a su baño―. Y después llamaré a Kreacher.

Una vez cerró la puerta, Draco exhaló el aire que había mantenido retenido los últimos segundos.

 _Por Morgana, dormiste con Potter, un Potter sexy, por cierto_ , pensó con cierta molestia, _y anoche lloraste como un idiota, siendo que la idea original era follar. Draco lo has arruinado. ¿Qué he arruinado? No es como si yo y Potter... Si, ya nos hemos besado, me ha hecho una mamada excelente, pero nada más. No lo quiero de novio o algo por el estilo ¿o sí? Oh no, Draco, no pienses en la posibilidad, por el amor a Morgana, es Potter en quien estás pensando._

— Draco, haré el desayuno, mientras tanto puedes tomar una ducha — Potter estaba frente a él presumiendo su perfecto abdomen y sus músculos firmes. Con únicamente una toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Draco se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

Asintió desviando la mirada.

— Toma esta toalla.

_¿Toalla?_

Draco regresó su mirada al frente, Potter le ofrecía una toalla perfectamente doblada y limpia.

_¿En qué estabas pensando?_

_En nad_ a, completó su pensamiento.

Se apresuró a entrar al baño, antes de darle una idea equivocada al auror, se despojó de sus ropas y se colocó bajo la regadera, abrió el grifo y permitió que el agua tocara cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo chorros masajeando sus músculos se sentían excelentes. Suspiró relajado y luego tomó el jabón que Potter había dejado para su uso personal.

También le había dejado un cepillo de dientes lo que hizo que Draco se preguntara si Potter era el tipo de hombre que solía llevar personas desconocidas con frecuencia.

_Pero claro que sí, de hecho, sería extraño que un hombre soltero y atractivo no llevara alguna de sus conquistas a casa de vez en cuando._

Salió de la ducha ―sus ropas ya se encontraban sobre la cama, limpias y perfectamente planchadas― y comenzó a secarse con la toalla, mientras las fibras repasaban su cuerpo no pudo evitar recordar que hace un momento una parecida envolvía la intimidad del auror.

 _Draco, de nuevo te estás desviando._ Una vez concentrado se vistió y arregló para salir en búsqueda de la cocina de Potter. Lo cual no fue difícil, pues se dejó guiar por el delicioso aroma que emanaba lo que sea que estuviera preparando.

Al llegar a su destino, lo vio de pie frente a la estufa preparando felizmente homelets de huevo.

— En un momento estarán listos —Draco asintió y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que fungía como comedor.

— ¿Por qué no cocina tu elfo doméstico? —comentó una vez Potter dejara un plato y una taza de té frente a él.

Harry simplemente sonrió.

— Me basto conmigo mismo para preparar un desayuno decente—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco rodó los ojos y luego comenzó a engullir su desayuno. Casi gimió cuando dio el primer bocado, estaba realmente exquisito.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó el moreno manteniendo una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa tímida.

Draco tragó.

— No está mal.

— ¿Solo eso? —agregó un poco herido.

— No diré que está delicioso, Potter. ¿Acaso olvidas con quién hablas?

Harry se echó a reír y procedió a devorar su propio alimento.  
  


― Ya me tengo que ir ―anunció una vez terminó con el desayuno, tratando de huir lo más rápido posible, no quería mantener una conversación con Potter sobre la noche anterior.

Harry se levantó con él y lo siguió rumbo a la salida del departamento.

Draco apresuró el paso, Harry también, así que volvió a aumentar la velocidad.

― Espera ―Harry lo tomó del brazo, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Draco vio molestia en los ojos del auror la cual se disipó en breves segundos―. ¿Estás huyendo de mí?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, tiró de su brazo para zafarse del agarre del auror. No lo logró.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar en una estupidez así? ―Harry sonrió, en serio iba a hechizarlo, pero el muy atrevido se aproximó mucho más a su cuerpo y le besó con descaro.

Draco se dejó, no iba a luchar en contra de eso, ya habían pasado por momentos más íntimos ―aunque no de índole sexual―, un beso no era la gran cosa.

Se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, Harry repartió pequeños besos en sus mejillas y otras partes de cara.

― Entonces… ―inició el moreno, su respiración aún era irregular.

― Entonces… ―le animó a continuar.

― Quiero que salgamos, ya sabes, como una pareja, pero hay ciertas cosas que, bueno, es difícil explicarlo ―expresó tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas sin enfadar al rubio.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

― ¡Qué elocuencia, Potter! ―exclamó burlón―. Suéltalo de una vez.

Harry asintió y respondió: ― Quiero que seamos algo, algo más que solo profesor y su alumno, pero en la Academia está prohibido involucrarse con un cadete.

Draco sonrió de lado, sus ojos grises brillaron con astucia.

― Potter, ¿qué te hace creer que aceptaré salir contigo? ―la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Harry fue tan graciosa que Draco quiso reír a carcajadas, pero se aguantó cuando vio en que los ―usualmente brillantes―ojos de Potter se nublaban.

― ¿Y si te convenzo? ―de pronto expresó con determinación. Draco gimió al sentir nuevamente la boca de Potter devorando la suya y las manos del hombre acariciar cada parte que alcanzaba a tocar.

 _Vaya forma de persuadirme,_ pensó por última vez, antes de rendirse al placer que el moreno le proporcionaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creen que Draco ha sido persuadido? Espero sus comentarios...


	22. ¡Yo soy el de arriba!

Draco sintió las manos calientes del auror metiéndose por debajo de su camisa. Por instinto su espalda se curveó logrando que ambos cuerpos se acercarán más si era posible. Su erección rozó con la del moreno y ambos jadearon excitados.

Este era el momento, la ocasión en que el y Potter copularían como desquiciados, se desharían de esa tensión sexual que, desde hace meses, sino es que años, se había generado entre ellos.

Su chaqueta fue arrojada a alguna parte de la sala, al igual que su camisa. Ya que él había perdido dos prendas y Potter ninguna, no tardó en exigir con sus manos que el moreno se retirara la playera. Harry dejó de acariciar su cuerpo y elevó los brazos hacia arriba para que Draco pudiera hacerlo.

De inmediato fue aprisionado nuevamente por los fuertes brazos del auror y su cuello fue invadido por besos y chupones los cuales definitivamente le dejarían marcas. Pero no le importaba, estaba tan entregado al momento que, en lugar de pensar en el futuro, se concentró en repartir caricias en las partes del otro cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar y en besar su hombro y oreja, tal como se lo permitía la posición en la que se encontraba.

― Vamos a la habitación ―gruñó el moreno. Draco asintió porque era lo único que podía hacer al sentirse tan excitado.

Sin dejar de besarse como un par de dementores y arrojando los zapatos a alguna parte de la casa, llegaron a la habitación, donde Draco fue arrojado como un liviano muñeco sobre el colchón. Harry se posicionó sobre él y colocó su boca en uno de los pezones rozas del rubio, mientras que el otro fue maltratado con sus dedos.

― Eres-real-mente-delicioso ―expresó Harry entre mordidas y succiones que proporcionaba al ahora duro y erecto pezón.

― Si, si, como sea ―jadeó Draco e hizo uso de mucha fuerza para poder empujar a Potter y echarlo sobre la cama, a continuación, se colocó sobre él y comenzó a proporcionar el mismo tratamiento que pocos segundos antes él había recibido.

Le gustaron los sonidos que el moreno emitía, pero deseaba más, hacerlo perder la cordura por completo. Así que se aventuró a desabrocharle el botón y la cremallera del pantalón, sumergió los dedos en la cinturilla de la prenda y de su ropa interior y de un solo movimiento liberó la imponente erección. Draco la miró inspeccionando cada detalle. Era gorda y larga, lo suficientemente grande para partir a una persona en dos.

 _¿Cuánto medirá?,_ fue un pensamiento fugaz, pero como si Harry le hubiera leído la mente, dijo con orgullo: ― Seis punto cuatro pulgadas cuando estoy así.

― ¿Te has medido la polla, Potter? ―exclamó el rubio.

Harry comenzó a reír.

― Por supuesto, ¿Qué tú no?

― ¡NO! ―exclamó en tono ofendido, Harry soltó una carcajada y Draco frunció el ceño―. ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Es anormal que no lo haya hecho?

― No, no lo es ―dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza―. Pero tal vez sería bueno que lo hiciéramos ahora ―Draco se sonrojó ante la propuesta y su pene dio un respingo de anticipación, _Potter midiéndome la polla,_ el pensamiento aumentó su excitación.

«Ven aquí ―y fue atraído a un beso voraz―, después la mediremos, ahora solo quiero probarte ―completó cuando lo liberó del beso.

Draco sintió una de las manos de Potter irrumpió debajo de su pantalón y recorría una de sus nalgas antes de colar un par de dedos entre la hendidura que apuntaba a un área más íntima. En el momento en que uno de los dígitos tocó su ano, saltó de la cama y emitió un grito asustado. Se alejó de Potter lo más rápido que pudo y lo miró con cautela.

Harry, aun acostado sobre la cama lo examinó intentando comprender qué había ocurrido.

― Tengo que irme ―anunció el rubio y salió de la habitación en busca del resto de su ropa.

― ¡Draco, espera! ―escuchó el grito del auror, pero no se detuvo, buscó con la mirada donde había dejado los zapatos y al no encontrarlos los convocó con un _accio_ , su ropa fue más fácil de encontrar. Levantó la camisa y la chaqueta del suelo y corrió hasta la salida del apartamento.

― ¡Draco! ¿Qué ha pasado? ―escuchó nuevamente la voz de Potter.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, lo vio acomodándose los pantalones y dirigirse hasta dónde él se encontraba. El pánico le invadió y cerró la puerta antes de que el hombre lo alcanzara, corrió por un largo pasillo hasta que llegó a la zona de aparición. Nuevamente alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Potter llamándolo con insistencia, pero no se detuvo, apareció en la mansión y se encerró en su habitación.

― ¡Maldición! ―masculló, había sido tan idiota. Era obvio que Potter quisiera follarlo y no al revés, ¿en qué diablos había estado pensando? Pero ese no había sido el verdadero problema, sino la manera en que había salido huyendo. Bastaba con que le dijera a Potter que no quería ser el pasivo. Pero tenía miedo… miedo de admitir que sería su primera vez en esa posición y que eso lo llevara a revelar un recuerdo que creía haber olvidado. Se envolvió entre sus sabanas de seda china y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

 _Yo soy el de arriba, soy el que da y nunca el que recibe,_ esos pensamientos gobernaron su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez como mantra. Comenzaba a dormitar, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente comenzó a perderse en la profundidad de su inconsciente. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños cuando escuchó la voz de Toppey: ― Amo Draco, el auror Harry Potter ha venido a verle.

Dejó escapar un chillido de frustración y se envolvió aún más entre las sábanas.

― Dile que no estoy, que salí y no volveré en mucho, mucho tiempo ―ordenó al elfo.

― Perdón amo, pero el auror Potter insiste en verle, dijo que no se irá hasta que usted se digne a recibirle ―Draco ya se imaginaba al elfo retorciéndose las manos asustado por contradecir a su amo.

― Entonces déjalo allí, eventualmente se aburrirá.

El elfo desapareció. Permitiendo que el rubio meditara la situación.

 _Potter ha venido a buscarme,_ pensó sintiendo cierta felicidad, _¡Qué! Es Potter, el salvador, el que prefirió a un Weasley en lugar de un Malfoy, tengo derecho a sentirme un poco feliz._

Resopló resignado. Se levantó y vistió adecuadamente.

Cuando llegó al salón de té donde lo esperaba Potter, vio como su madre y el maldito auror conversaban animadamente. Su madre sonreía encantada y Potter ni se diga. Gruñó internamente.

― Potter ―dijo para llamar su atención.

Narcissa lo miró y sonrió con malicia.

― Muy mal Dragón, mira que dejarme toda la noche preocupada. Y cuando llegas a casa ni siquiera saludas. Tuvo que venir el auror Potter, aquí presente, a decirme dónde pasaste la noche.

 _¿Primero asesino a Potter o a mi madre?_ , _ya decía yo que esa sonrisita no auguraba algo bueno._

― Aclarado que solo hemos dormido juntos ―completó el moreno y Draco deseó con todas sus fuerzas saltarle encima, cortarle la yugular y permitir que muriera desangrado.

― Los dejo, tengo supervisar la comida ―en cuanto Narcissa se alejó, Draco giró a ver de modo amenazador a Potter.

― ¿Me puedes decir que carajos pretendes al decirle a mi madre que dormimos juntos?

― Que me dé su bendición, por supuesto ―respondió en tono tranquilo.

― Su bendi…qué…

― Es algo muggle, no te tortures tratando de comprender. En lugar de eso, ¿serías tan gentil de explicarme por qué saliste huyendo de esa manera? Mira que no pude venir hasta que me deshice de tremenda erección con la que me dejaste.

_No, no voy a decirle._

― Se me quitaron las ganas ―informó como si no fuera nada.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio de manera amenazadora. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de furia.

Draco se puso en alerta. ¿Qué pretendía hacer el hombre?

― Potter yo…

Y entonces fue besado, jadeó sorprendido.

― Si no quieres ser el que recibe solo tenías que decirlo. ¿Sabes lo herido que me sentí cuando te vi alejarte así?

Draco estaba impresionado. ¿En verdad había herido el orgullo del Gryffindor? Y principalmente, ¿cómo es que Potter había adivinado la razón por la que había huido?

― No vuelvas a huir así de mí ―sentenció antes de volver a besarlo.


	23. Encuentros secretos

― Bien ―comenzó el profesor―, veamos su progreso.

Los alumnos empezaron a desfilar uno por uno recitando el encantamiento y haciendo el movimiento circular. Algunos mostraron las formas de sus patronus corpóreos y otros solo demostraron que podían hacer una especie de escudo. Escuchó al profesor decir que con eso bastaba por ahora y que les iría enseñando a comunicarse, pero no era un requisito indispensable para aprobar la materia. Eso lo alivió un poco, ya que todavía no había logrado emitir ni una insignificante luz.

Cuando fue su turno se posicionó en medio del salón decidido a hacer lo que Potter le aconsejó cuando practicaron en la mansión. Cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente, Potter siempre le decía que se concentrara en algún momento especial, así que intentó hacerlo, pero lo único que se le pudo venir a la mente fue Potter sosteniéndolo mientras simulaba juntos a él los movimientos de la varita y luego...

― Expecto Patronum ―exclamó decidido y una larga línea de luz plateada emergió de su varita.

 _¡Por Merlín y todos los magos de la historia!_ , pensó, _no creí que lo lograría, pero lo he logrado._

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a bailar de la emoción, pero se contuvo, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su lugar.

Mientras esperaba a que el resto de sus compañeros pasaran a recitar el encantamiento, se sumergió en sus recuerdos de los días pasados.

Después de esa especie de reconciliación en la mansión Malfoy, Harry le había pedido que fuera su novio. Draco había dicho que no, pero Harry le había prácticamente rogado que aceptara. Al final, dijo que si, sonriendo por dentro. Sin embargo, Harry le había pedido firmemente que por nada del mundo revelaran su relación, pues si se llegaban a enterar en la Academia le cercarían como profesor y se llevaría un castigo de parte del jefe de departamento de aurores.

Draco no había quedado muy convencido, pero algunos puntos importantes, como que Weasley no estaría muy contento con su relación o que podría besarse con un sexy auror cada que tuviera oportunidad le convencieron de que valía la pena arriesgarse.

― Muy bien jóvenes, para la siguiente clase continuaremos practicando. Pueden retirarse.

Draco rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Isabella y Elliot con un movimiento de mano. Se estaban aproximando los exámenes finales a pasos agigantados y era imprescindible que aprovechara para estudiar el mayor tiempo posible.

Salió del aula y caminó apresurado rumbo a la biblioteca, de pronto recordó que había un par de libros que quería devolver, pero los había dejado en la habitación. Así que se desvió rumbo al área de dormitorios.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Potter recostado sobre su cama como si se encontrara en su propia habitación.

― Potter, ¿qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó mientras se acercaba a su escritorio para tomar el libro que había olvidado.

Como respuesta, Harry se levantó de un movimiento y se posicionó tras el rubio. Logrando que su cuerpo hiciera completo contacto con la espalda de Draco, provocando un estremecimiento que aumentó en el momento en que Harry comenzó a hablar.

― Te estaba esperando ―susurró antes de lamer la parte trasera de su oreja en un solo lengüetazo.

Draco se removió en su lugar.

― Sabes que si te ven aquí tendrás problemas ―le recordó intentando liberarse del enrejado que Potter había creado con el escritorio, su torso y sus brazos.

― No me verán...

― Elliot podría venir.

― Gibbs tiene Clase de Ocultación y sigilo ―argumentó mientras permitía que Draco se girara sobre su propio eje hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

«Y ya que llamas a Gibbs por su primer nombre, sería todo un detalle que me dejaras de llamar "Potter" ―su apellido lo pronunció imitando el modo entre despectivo y burlón que usaba Draco para hacerlo― y comenzaras a llamarme Harry.

Draco sonrió.

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

― ¿Porque soy tu novio?

El rubio dejó escapar una carcajada.

― ¿Por qué te ríes? ―cuestionó algo ofendido.

Draco se encogió de hombros y luego dijo: ― No te parece insólito. Tú y yo en una relación amorosa, siendo que en Hogwarts no nos llevamos nada bien.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, parecía que diría algo y Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo como “tu elocuencia es sorprendente” cuando los labios del moreno se unieron con los suyos.

Jadeó al sentir las manos de Potter acariciando por debajo de su uniforme de cadete.

― Tengo que estudiar ―resolló una vez fue liberado del beso.

― Vamos, Draco ―pidió Harry― casi no podemos vernos. Aprovechemos ahora que la mayoría están en clases y que ambos estamos desocupados.

― Tú estarás desocupad… ―la frase se perdió con un nuevo beso, esta vez mas fogoso que el anterior. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había sido recostado en la cama, con Potter encima.

Harry liberó la erección del rubio comenzando a masajearla suavemente por toda su extensión. Draco se estremeció de cuerpo entero. Por su parte, Harry liberó su propia excitación y la unió a la del rubio.

Draco soltó un par de maldiciones al sentir el calor abrazador de Potter conectarse deliciosamente a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, para poder observar el pene de Potter junto al suyo, la visión provocó que perdiera por completo la razón y la sensación se hizo menos soportable.

Acariciaron sus pollas, Draco manteniendo su mano sobre la de Harry, sin dejarse de besar apasionadamente.

― Me-me-vengo ―advirtió el rubio, Harry asintió, esperando que con ello comprendiera que él también estaba llegando a su límite.

Draco se alejó ladeando la cabeza, permitiendo que Harry se apoderara de su cuello, quien dejó marcas muy evidentes en la piel blanca.

― ¡Haaarry! ―gritó una vez llegó al clímax y roció grandes chorros de semen ensuciando las ropas de ambos.

El auror también se estaba desbordando, combinando ambas esencias en una.

La habitación olía a sexo y lujuria.

Mientras Draco intentaba recuperar el aliento y la estabilidad de su mente, Harry le propinaba besos en toda la cara. Culminando su ultimo momento de sexualidad en un beso profundo, donde sus lenguas se acariciaron con premura.

― Gracias ―susurró el moreno dejándose caer por completo sobre el rubio.

Un par de horas más tarde Draco se removió incómodo, sintiendo algo pesado sobre él.

― Draco ―escuchó un susurro―, Draco ―nuevamente fue llamado―, Draco despierta.

Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que logró enfocar a su compañero de habitación quien lo miraba de manera intranquila.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―cuestionó removiéndose sobre la cama, fue entonces que recordó el cuerpo junto a él―. ¡Oh, Merlín! ―exclamó mirando cauteloso a su amigo.

Elliot asintió.

― Será mejor que despiertes al profesor Potter ―susurró―. Saldré a dar una vuelta.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Potter, despierta! ―gritó y empujó a su acompañante una vez su compañero salió de la habitación. Harry despertó al instante sintiéndose desconcertado.

― ¿Qué-qué pasa? ―preguntó mirando hacia todos lados mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

― ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! ―informó Draco.

― ¡Oh, las clases de la tarde! ―saltó Harry de la cama, comenzó a acomodarse la ropa.

― Eso no importa ahora.

Harry detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró desconcertado.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó al ver que Draco se encontraba preocupado.

― Elliot nos vio ―exhaló en un susurro.

― ¡CARAJO!

― Exacto.

A partir de ahora los encuentros secretos ya no serían tan secretos.


	24. Clase de Concentración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de iniciar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido la historia, han dejado sus votos y comentarios ya que me animan a continuar publicando. Y ya que es cumpleaños de Daniel hice el esfuerzo de encender la computadora y publicar esta parte, que aunque corta y ciertamente aburrida es parte de la historia, ni modo. Sin más, les dejo para que puedan leer.

— Potter, te advertí que Elliot podía venir —expresó enfadado. Harry no parecía muy preocupado por la situación y de inmediato lo manifestó.

— Hablaremos con él y le convenceremos para que no hable con nadie sobre lo que vio.

— ¿Así de sencillo? —cuestionó sin disminuir su molestia en el tono de su voz ni en su expresión.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Qué pasará si alguien más nos descubre y no podemos convencerle tan fácilmente? —Harry hizo una mueca.

— No te preocupes. A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado.

— Nada de venir a los dormitorios.

— Lo prometo.

— No más besos sorpresivos en los pasillos.

Harry hizo una mueca en desacuerdo, y Draco arqueó una ceja presionando para que respondiera de la manera esperada.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien. Necesito estudiar —anunció para que Harry entendiera que era momento de que se retirara.

— Entiendo. Nos veremos después — y se acercó al rubio para robarle un beso.

— ¿¡Qué acabo de decir!? —chilló sonrojado.

Harry le guiñó un ojo y luego respondió: — ¡Que tienes que estudiar! —y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Eso no, idiota! —exclamó sintiéndose avergonzado.

Nuevamente se echó sobre la cama, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un momento después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta anunciando que alguien entraba, evidentemente era Elliot y aunque no quería hacerlo tuvo que suspirar con pesadez y levantarse para hablar con él.

_Maldición, Potter. Todo esto es tu culpa, tú deberías encargarte._

Se removió en la cama y se sentó en el borde.

— Yo...

— No te preocupes —interrumpió de inmediato el joven—. Entiendo, el profesor Potter es atractivo y bueno, ambos tienen la misma edad... ¿Fueron juntos a Hogwarts? Recuerdo al profesor Potter, yo iba en primero cuando él… bueno, ya sabes, pero... No estoy seguro de ti.

Draco negó.

— Mismo año, diferentes casas —Draco temía por las siguientes preguntas e incluso por las conjeturas que el muchacho haría, y aunque se quería asegurar a sí mismo que no le importaba perder su amistad. La realidad era que sí, le dolería que Elliot dejara de hablarle al saber que peleó del lado equivocado durante la guerra. Incluso peor, que se enterara de sus años en Azkaban. Nadie quiere un amigo expresidiario ¿cierto?

— Ustedes eran cercanos desde entonces.

_Solo revelar lo que me conviene no es mentir, así que no me sentiré mal por no hablarle sobre mi pasado._

— No lo éramos —eso sí, más valía ser lo más honesto posible—. De hecho, no nos vimos en mucho tiempo, pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar algo cambió —sin ser consciente sonrió levemente, a Elliot no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto—. Por favor no vayas a decirle a los profesores. Po... El profesor Potter podría perder su empleo, ya sabes.

Elliot asintió.

— No te preocupes no lo diré. Aunque me preocupa un poco. Draco, él es un profesor. Sabes que incluso tu lugar en la Academia está en peligro, si alguien llega a enterarse.

― Desde ahora tendremos más cuidado.

Elliot hizo una mueca no estando tan seguro de que fuera verdad.

― Yo me encargaré de que nadie se entere ―reafirmó.

― ¿Son una pareja seria? ―la pregunta sorprendió al rubio.

― Bueno…

― No deberías arriesgarte por algo que no es serio ―al ver el gesto inconforme del rubio agregó―. Pero eso queda a tu criterio, solo no sería justo que te expulsaran por algo que no tiene futuro.

Draco asintió.

― Pensaré en ello. Mientras tanto te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella.

― No te preocupes, no lo haré.

— Gracias —lo dijo sinceramente—. Me voy, todavía tengo una clase.

Había perdido prácticamente todas las clases de la tarde, pero todavía podía llegar a Concentración.

― Recuerden que para lograr conjeturar magia sin varita es muy importante que trabajen en su concentración mental. Esto les puede servir en una misión donde hayan perdido su varita.

El profesor de Concentración era uno de los profesores más aburridos que Draco haya conocido, en ocasiones el rubio sentía que se trasladaba a las tediosas clases de Historia de la magia durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Estaba garabateando cosas sin sentido en su libreta, esperando a que terminara la clase y pensando un poco en Potter y en lo que Elliot había dicho.

 _¿Por qué estoy saliendo con Potter?_ , se cuestionó, Potter le gustaba y mucho, para qué negarlo, pero no había nada más allá del deseo sexual que evidentemente despertaban el uno por el otro y sinceramente era muy excitante mantener una relación en completo secreto. _Aunque ahora ya no es tan secreta,_ le dijo una voz se esa manera burlona que solía usar con las personas, _¿Qué pasará cuando Potter se aburra de ti? Lo que hay entre ustedes no es una relación formal._

_No, no lo es._

_¿Entonces qué esperas sacar de todo esto?_

_¿Recompensar los años que viviste despechado porque te rechazó y eligió a Weasley?_

_Draco, deja de pensar en estupideces,_ se reprendió en el último momento. ¿Qué más daba? _Será lo que tenga que ser y cuando llegue el momento lo enfrentaré sin miedos absurdos._

_¿Y si los descubren y te expulsan? ¿Perderás tu futuro por un acostón?_

Antes de que su mente divagara más y lo llevara a analizar más a profundidad lo que Potter y él tenían se reprendió.

_¿No se supone que estás en la clase de Concentración? ¡Entonces concéntrate!_

Muy bien, estaba decidido, y con eso regresó su atención a la clase.

― El siguiente año continuarán tomando clases teóricas, sin embargo, comenzarán a trabajar más en su concentración. Es momento de que los aurores comiencen a fortalecer esta terrible debilidad que ha costado el fracaso de muchas misiones. Antes de que se retiren, les recuerdo que la próxima semana será la prueba, estudien correctamente. Pueden retirarse.

De inmediato tomó sus cosas y salió del aula dispuesto a ir directamente a su habitación y dormir largo y tendido, pero una pajarita se instaló frente a él. La tomó para leer su contenido.

**_Te espero en mi oficina._ **

**_H_ **

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Recibí tu mensaje ―anunció una vez Harry le cedió el permiso de entrar a su oficina.

— Si, estuve pensando...

— ¿En serio? —mencionó con sarcasmo, Harry bufó y giró los ojos.

— Pensé que tienes razón, hay que tener más cuidado.

Draco aplaudió.

— Una decisión acertada, te felicito. Pero te recuerdo que eso ya había quedado aclarado en el dormitorio.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para llegar hasta el rubio.

— Lo sé, es solo que no quiero meterte en problemas. Pero quiero estar contigo ―de repente se sonrojó―. La verdad tenía los dedos cruzados cuando prometí no atacarte sorpresivamente en los pasillo ―Draco exhaló una exclamación, sintiéndose ofendido por la osadía del moreno―. No te enojes conmigo, te prometo sin cruzar los dedos que no te asaltaré a plena luz del día. Además, no es bueno distraerte cuando estés en el periodo de exámenes.

Draco estaba concentrado en lo que el moreno decía, hasta que Potter se acercó demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal. El auror lo tomó de los hombros suavemente y le besó.

— Potter, ¡qué te dije! —sintió como su rostro se calentaba, _es porque estoy enojado por eso me sonrojo y no porque Potter bese tan bien,_ pensó y Harry solo se concentró en lo encantador que se veía ignorando el tono molesto. Volvió a besarlo, de manera suave y lenta. 

— Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Al menos no fuera de esta oficina —dijo sonriendo.

 _"Idiota”,_ pensó antes de aventurarse a tomar la iniciativa para besar a Potter.


	25. Complejo de héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los que me han apoyado durante la emisión de este fanfiction.

Draco habló con Elliot sobre su relación con Potter. Era una de las cosas que no le gustaba hacer, hablar sobre su vida privada, pero de esa charla dependía el puesto de Potter y su lugar en la academia. Al principio el chico pareció inconforme, pero terminó por aceptar.

A partir de ese momento, ya sea en el dormitorio o en su clase de Pociones y DCAO, Elliot siempre parecía incómodo. Así que optó por alejarse de él y pasar más tiempo estudiando. Le hubiera gustado pasar algunos momentos besuqueándose con Potter en su oficina, para qué negarlo, pero, al ser los últimos días de clases, decidieron no verse. Pues Harry tenía muchos trabajos finales que revisar y Draco mucho que estudiar para sus exámenes finales. Y de cierto modo la abstinencia le estaba pasando factura. Encontrándose a sí mismo a altas horas de la noche masturbándose pensando en las grandes y callosas manos del auror sosteniendo su falo y acariciando de arriba hacia abajo con frenesí.

Pero no tenía nada de malo, después de todo, aun era joven, en plena edad de disfrutar su sexualidad plenamente. Lo malo era que en los últimos días su imaginación iba más allá de lo simple y se imaginó follando a Harry. Si señores, porque de ningún modo él sería el pasivo, no y no.

Draco caminaba rumbo a su próxima clase cuando sintió a alguien que tocaba su hombro. Se giró de inmediato, viendo al mismísimo Dennis Creevey sonriendo de esa manera inocente y bonita que mucho le gustaba durante su convivencia en Hogwarts. Aunque claramente se veía mayor, eso no aminoraba su apariencia de niño lindo.

— Draco, sabía que eras tú —exclamó alegre.

— ¿Dennis? —el chico asintió y se abalanzó sobre Draco proporcionándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en el proceso.

— ¡Me alegra verte aquí! ¡No imaginé que alguien tan genial entraría al programa de Aurores!, pero me alegra, el cuerpo de Aurores tendrá un excelente elemento.

— Gracias —expresó por el cumplido y sonrió al recordar que eso era precisamente lo que había llamado su atención, Dennis era un chico que siempre lo alagaba y reconocía sus fortalezas y virtudes fomentando el aumento de su ego en el proceso—. Tú...

— Si, estoy cursando el último año —interrumpió—. Me siento bastante emocionado, en pocos días seré un Auror certificado.

_Continúa siendo el mismo chico alegre y tierno que conocí en Hogwarts._

Y sonrió ante la nostalgia. En ese entonces ambos eran niños experimentando y descubriendo su sexualidad satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

— Me alegro por ti —expresó sincero—. Bueno, tengo que irme, ya sabes, exámenes.

Dennis se echó a reír.

— Lo sé, yo también tengo mucho que estudiar, así que ahora estoy bastante ocupado― de pronto se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación―. Draco, salgamos un día de estos.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, sopesando qué debería decir.

— ¿Por favor? —pidió el menor—. Por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes.

 _Es tan lindo. Pero yo ya tengo a alguien._ Él mismo se sorprendió por ese pensamiento, lo que tenía con Potter cada vez parecía más serio.

— Eh, lo siento, pero ya tengo una pareja —Dennis se vio decepcionado.

— Solo como amigos, no tiene que haber nada de índole sexual —dijo después de un momento, Draco terminó por asentir, después de todo no creía que se volverían a ver en un buen tiempo.

Se despidieron y Draco retomó su rumbo. Recordando sus escapes de las mazmorras para verse con Creevey en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

En ese tiempo pensaba que si su padre lo descubría estaría muy decepcionado de salir con un sangre sucia, ni siquiera se detendría a pesar en que se trataba de un hombre, eso definitivamente habría pasado a segundo plano.

Fue directamente a la clase de Rastreo, hoy presentaría el examen final, por lo que se encontraba algo nervioso, aunque no del todo inseguro, pues había estudiado arduamente.

Al entrar al aula donde sería llevada a cabo la prueba uno de sus compañeros lo intercepto.

— Malfoy —él le miró arqueando una ceja—. El profesor Potter quiere verte después de clases en su oficina.

 _Ese idiota,_ pensó sonriendo por dentro, _es tan pervertido. Nada más terminó el periodo de exámenes y ya está llamándome._

Asintió a su compañero y procedió a tomar asiento.

La prueba fue complicada, pero no por eso difícil de realizar. Al terminar entregó su examen y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Harry, después de todo ya no tenía más clases y los exámenes habían finalizado, podía darse el lujo de ir por allí a toquetearse con Potter.

 _Ahora es momento de concentrarse en otro tipo de estudios._ Pensó cambiando por un pasillo desolado.

— Adelante —escuchó la voz de Potter al otro lado de la puerta después de dar unos ligeros toques para anunciarse.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba a punto de dirigirle una sonrisa al moreno, pero lo notó serio, así que optó por no hacerlo en lugar de eso preguntó.

— ¿Querías verme, Potter?

— Si, toma asiento.

Y así lo hizo.

Harry exhaló con fuerza antes de reacomodarse en su asiento. Ambos brazos los colocó en los reposabrazos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera encantadora.

— Esta mañana recibí una lechuza del jefe de aurores ―se removió incomodo a Draco no le pasó desapercibido el gesto―. Me asignó una misión para ejecutarla durante las vacaciones.

Ante la expresión confundida del rubio agregó:

― Creo que tiene que ver con tu padre.

 _¡Qué!,_ exclamó mentalmente y de pronto una serie de recuerdos invadieron su mente. Su padre, quien siempre lo trató con severidad y exigencia, quien dejó entrar a ese horrible mounstro a su hogar y no hizo nada para protegerlo y quien al final había prometido que no volvería a ponerlo en riesgo, ni a él ni a su madre. Era su padre, por amor a Merlín, a pesar de todo lo extrañaba y no podía dejar de quererlo.

― ¿Draco? ―el llamado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Explícate mejor —ordenó fingiendo encontrarse imperturbable, pero Harry ya había percibido su inestabilidad.

― En los últimos días se han registrado actividades por parte de ex seguidores de Voldemort ―Draco se estremeció ante la mención―. Un testigo asegura haber visto a tu padre participando en dichos actos.

― Padre no haría algo así, la ultima vez que hablé con él prometió que no volvería a ponernos en riesgo.

Harry asintió.

― Lo sé. Hace cinco años me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban con tal de que tú y tu madre no sufrieran más. Pero…

Draco sonrió fríamente.

_Estúpido Potter, ¿Qué quieres insinuar?_

― ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo? ―cuestionó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

― Quiero ayudarte, ayudar a tu padre.

― ¿Por qué? ―exclamó.

― Quiero hacerlo, solo por eso.

Draco bufó. _Tú y tu maldito complejo de héroe, estoy harto de eso._

― No digas tonterías.

― No son tonterías, sabes que si tu padre de algún modo tiene que ver con eso… ―sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron y lo miraban de manera desafiante―, ¡no quiero que vuelvan a enviarte a Azkaban!

 _Maldito Potter, te odio tanto…_ pensó sintiendo que su estomago se retorcía, incluso quería vomitar. ¿Por qué el imbécil tenía que comportarse así? ¿Por qué no solo dejaba que su vida se fuera a la mierda? _Así podría dejarte ir sin sentirme mal. Pero si haces y dices cosas así, ¿cómo pretendes que crea que esto que tenemos solo es una relación pasajera?_

― Tengo que irme ―dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida―. Todavía tengo que estudiar.

― ¡Sé que es mentira! ―escuchó decir al hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.


	26. Inician las vacaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que han votado y comentado esta historia. Me divierto mucho cuando leo lo que opinan sobre nuestros amados protagonistas. Y también me siento feliz cuando me dicen que les está gustando la historia.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos.

— Estuve pensando seriamente en nuestra relación —y ahí va, pensó una vez se dio cuenta del motivo de esa entrevista—. Después de que Gibbs nos descubriera, estuve dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, llegando así a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano otras personas podrían darse cuenta y...

— No hace falta —interrumpió con frialdad y no queriendo escuchar las palabras que se avecinaban—. Entiendo perfectamente, con su permiso, tengo que empacar mis cosas.

Se puso de pie al momento.

— ¡Espera! —pidió Harry—. Es mi culpa, todo, pero quiero que entiendas que no es nada fácil... estar con el hijo de un mortífago.

— Ya he dicho que lo entiendo, no es como si hubiera intenciones de un futuro matrimonio o algo así —soltó con ironía, sonrió socarronamente—. Qué tenga linda tarde, _Profesor Potter_.

_Uff, qué imbécil, al menos no le di mi trasero, eso habría sido humillante._

Estaba molesto, para qué negarlo. Y como no estarlo, el tipo prácticamente le rogó por una oportunidad y al primer problema al que tuvieron que enfrentarse lo botaba como si los meses anteriores no hubieran significado nada.

 _Es que no significaron nada,_ le dijo una voz molesta, _Potter te traía ganas. Se las quitó, fin de la historia. Todo lo que hizo anteriormente —decirte que no importaba si no querías ser el pasivo, pedirte que fueras su novio, las palabras de motivación porque no podías hacer un patronus— todo fue con el simple objetivo de que te dejaras follar. No completó su misión por miedo a que los descubran, no quiere perder su empleo._

_Piénsalo bien. Es preferible que termine contigo a que pierda su empleo._

_Aun así, me siento enfadado... Y dolido._ Una vez reconoció lo último decidió que no iba a permitir que volvieran a jugar con sus sentimientos. _¿Qué sentimientos? No es como si estuvieras enamorado de Potter... ¡No, no y no! ¡No estoy enamorado de Potter! Pero es normal que uno se sienta utilizado después de todo._

Si, él tenía razón. Era normal, pero no se iba a hundir por eso. Ya una vez había sufrido el rechazo de Potter —y había sobrevivido—, una segunda vez sería tan fácil de superar como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. ¿Cierto?

Escuchó una lechuza que golpeaba el cristal de la ventana con insistencia, su cabeza comenzó a doler, _jodida lechuza, déjame en paz,_ pero... ¿de dónde había salido una lechuza? ¿No se supone que estaba afuera de la oficina de Potter? Y fue allí que se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de más allá, el sonido continuaba perturbando su mente, hasta que logró darse cuenta de que estaba dormido y despertó.

Si, una lechuza estaba golpeando la ventana de su habitación, se levantó perezosamente y en seguida la dejó pasar.

La lechuza le entregó una nota y sin más salió emprendiendo sus hermosas alas. Abrió la carta con torpeza, pues aun no despertaba del todo. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que leyó el contenido de esta.

****_Draco,_ ** **

****_Antes que nada, quiero felicitarte por tus excelentes calificaciones. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._ ** **

Cierto, como su tutor también recibía una lechuza con una copia de todas sus evaluaciones. Se sintió feliz por la ultima frase. ¡Potter se sentía orgulloso!

****_Ya que estoy a punto de irme a la misión de la que te hablé me gustaría verte. Tal vez continúas enfadado conmigo, lo comprendo bien, pero no quiero que eso estropee lo que tenemos, porque ya sabes, la situación de tu padre no evita que me sigas gustando y que desee pasar una noche contigo, ya sabes para qué, no lo voy a negar._ ** **

****_Si estás de acuerdo te espero esta tarde en mi departamento. Sabes la dirección y las protecciones estarán abiertas para que puedas entrar libremente._ ** **

****_Tuyo, Harry._ ** **

_¿Por qué me haces esto?,_ pensó sintiendo que su abdomen se calentaba, si, era excitación ante la perspectiva de lo que pasaría entre ellos si decidía ir. Entonces recordó su sueño, Potter y él terminando.

 _No, no quiero que termine así._ Pero antes tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, necesitaba hablar seriamente con el hombre y saber qué pretendía, cuales eran sus intenciones y de allí determinar si valía o no la pena continuar arriesgando sus sentimientos y su lugar en la academia.

Aclarado eso, tomó pergamino y pluma para escribir una respuesta.

****_Potter,_ ** **

****_Antes de tomar una decisión me gustaría hablar contigo al respecto._ ** **

****_Draco Malfoy_ ** **

No mucho tiempo después recibió una respuesta.

****_Draco,_ ** **

****_Por supuesto. Será como tú desees._ ** **

****_PDT: Llámame Harry, suena mejor._ ** **

Y sonrió negando por lo cursi que sonaba Potter incluso en sus notas.

Hizo las mismas actividades que solía hacer en un día normal, desayunar con su madre, leer el periódico del día, revisar sus pociones en proceso y cuando llegó la hora para ir a ver a Potter, volvió a su habitación y entró a su amplio guardarropa para buscar un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

Ya que tenía bastante ropa muggle decidió usar unos pantalones negros ajustados, junto con un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga. Se miró al espejo y asintió satisfecho con su aspecto, después se cepilló el cabello acomodándolo de lado. Conforme con el estilo logrado, tomó un par de mocasines negros y se los colocó con cuidado.

— ¿Vas a salir? —cuestionó Narcissa cuando se lo encontró de camino a la red flu.

— Si, no me esperes —dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja.

— ¿El auror Potter?

— Solo vamos a hablar —expresó sonrojado.

— Si, por supuesto —dijo la mujer sonriendo ladinamente. Draco gruñó ofendido y escuchó la risa de su madre alejándose por el pasillo. Resopló y negó sonriendo, su madre era todo un caso. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a la chimenea, y mientras tomaba los polvos y entraba a la red volvió a pensar en que aún no había hablado con ella sobre la misión de Potter, era muy consciente que, desde la desaparición de su padre, Narcissa se sentía triste, así que hablarle sobre lo que se sospechaba había estado haciendo el hombre los últimos cinco años solo provocaría que su tristeza se agravara. Era mejor así. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Jamás le había ocultado algo. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. 

_Es por su bien_ , pensó para reafirmar que estaba actuando correctamente.

Suspirando con fuerza, arrojó los polvos y habló firme y claro: ― Russell Sq 148.


	27. Hablar y algo más

Bloomsbury es un barrio del municipio londinense de Camdem, ubicado en el Centro de Londres, se encuentra entre Euston Road y Holborn, fue desarrollado por la familia Russell en los siglos XVII y XVIII para convertirla en una zona residencial de moda.

Harry vivía en la calle Russell Squer, en el número 148, un condominio de departamentos de lujo construido exclusivamente para magos que residían en el mundo muggle. La primera vez que Draco fue llevado allí se sorprendió por el gusto exquisito del hombre, pues aún recordaba a ese chiquillo delgaducho y desalineado que usaba ropas de tallas cinco veces mayores y con muy poca refinería.

Se apareció en el vestíbulo y procedió a tomar en ascensor. Y ya que el auror le había permitido absoluto acceso a su departamento, no tuvo que llamar, simplemente abrió la puerta principal y se adentró.

— ¡Potter! —llamó de camino a la sala.

— ¡Un momento! —escuchó en respuesta.

Siendo así, tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás y esperó a que el hombre hiciera acto de presencia.

 _Calmante, Draco,_ pensó, _no te pongas nervioso, esto no es más que una charla normal, no es más que Potter._ Y ese era precisamente el problema, no iba a conversar con cualquier mago, sino con Harry Potter, aquel que desde su niñez lograba derrumbar su perfecta mascara de frialdad e indiferencia.

— Disculpa, estaba terminando de empacar ―escuchó decir detrás de él, se dio la vuelta de inmediato, _mierda Draco, deja de actuar tan estúpido,_ se reprendió por aquel impulso muy poco propio de alguien de su categoría. Dejó pasar su desliz una vez se concentró en la apariencia del hombre que yacía de pie sonriendo tan tranquilo con ese cabello desordenado cubriendo parte de su frente y ojos.

La vista de Potter con una simple playera de manga corta y unos pantalones deportivos aguados le robó la respiración.

Draco ya se había acostumbrado a verle vestido de una manera más decente. Así que imaginarlo tan desalineado lograba arrastrar al presente los recuerdos de un Potter poco atractivo y delgaducho asistiendo a las mismas clases que él en el Colegio. Por eso, al verle tan atractivo, resultaba inverosímil.

— Potter... —exhaló reprendiéndose nuevamente al segundo siguiente por prácticamente jadear el apellido del cuatro ojos.

— Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo con una sonrisa cálida—. ¿Tienes hambre? Preparé un estofado. Ron dice que es el mejor que ha probado así que... —terminó por sonrojarse y pasó una mano por toda la cabeza logrando que su cabello se desordenara aún más.

— Claro, me gustaría probar el estofado —dijo evitando la sonrisa estúpida que amenazaba con marcarse en sus labios.

 _¡Mmmm, qué delicioso!,_ pensó al dar el primer bocado.

― Me alegra que te haya gustado ―mencionó de repente, Draco desvió la vista de su plato para mirar fijamente aquellos ojos verdes que lo observaban con un brillo peculiar. No supo interpretar si era por diversión o emoción.

― Yo... ―se sonrojó al no poder contradecir esa afirmación, _soy tan obvio,_ se dijo al instante.

― Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas ―y allí estaba otra vez, Potter aturdiéndolo, presionando cada una de sus partes más sensibles sin siquiera saberlo.

― ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decir? ―cuestionó haciéndose el indiferente.

Harry hizo una mueca, había esperado que Draco se encontrara al menos un poco emocionado por pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con él sin el temor de ser descubiertos por un alumno o profesor.

― Termina tu estofado, luego hablaremos.

Draco dio un bocado más y luego respondió:

― No, Potter. Comienza ahora.

El moreno pareció un reticente, pero unos segundos después terminó por asentir.

― Bueno, tal como dije en la nota, quiero que hablemos seriamente y de ser posible formalizar esto que estamos teniendo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y dejó los cubiertos para entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos en una posición de concentración.

― Por lo que escucho puedo deducir que lo que hemos vivido en este tiempo no ha sido serio...

― No, no ―Harry se apresuró a aclarar―. Lo ha sido, pero seamos honestos, hay muchas cosas que aun necesitamos conocer uno de otro, creo que lo dije mal. En realidad, lo que quiero es fortalecer esto que tenemos, como decirlo, yo, bueno, es que no sé, creo que no lo expliqué bien.

― Tranquilo, Potter ―Draco sonrió con burla―. Ya intuía que tu nivel de elocuencia era esplendida, pero ahora que lo confirmo es aun más divertido y exasperante.

El auror frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, clara señal de que se había ofendido.

― Solo quería decir que lo que esté haciendo Lucius no influirá en nuestra relación ―expresó serio. Sus ojos resplandecieron con furia.

― ¿Estas diciendo que mi padre realmente está siendo participe de esos actos terroristas? ―apretó los dientes furioso, Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato de que dicha conversación se estaba desviando significativamente hacia una zona peligrosa.

― Es una posibilidad. Sé que tú mismo lo piensas.

― Y ahora sabes todo lo que pienso ―resopló.

― Draco, creo que esto fue una mala idea. Yo solo quería acercarme más a ti.

_Eres tan idiota y aun así siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar._

― Lo siento, no debí actuar así, es solo que aún no me hago a la idea de pensar que mi padre haya roto su promesa.

Entonces Harry se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se acercó al rubio, lo tomó de los hombros para hacer que se pusiera de pie, lentamente Draco se levantó de su asiento y cuando se encontraron uno frente al otro Harry lo abrazó. Besó su mejilla antes de susurrar: ― También lo lamento, soy un idiota.

Draco comenzó a reír.

― Al fin te diste cuenta.

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó Harry riendo, se alejó escasos centímetros y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

― Detente ―dijo entre risas, forcejeando con el moreno.

Se quedaron quietos jadeando por el juego antes ejercido, hasta que Potter se aventuró a tomar los suaves labios del rubio en un bocado demandante, absorbiendo el poco aliento que mantenía, introduciendo su lengua hasta tocar la contraria y comenzar un juego de caricias traviesas.

Y lo que inició con un solo beso fue subiendo de nivel hasta el punto en que Harry devoraba con su boca cada parte de piel que se encontraba a su alcance mientras sus manos buscaban debajo de las ropas, acariciando con sus grandes y ásperas manos el largo de su espalda una y otra vez hasta que decidió aventurarse y sumergir una mano por debajo del pantalón.

Draco sintió el momento en que Harry rozó con las yemas de su dedo medio e índice la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, logrando que Harry dejara de besarlo. Retiró sus manos con lentitud, Draco permaneció en el mismo estado de tensión hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos del auror rodeándolo suavemente.

― No tengas miedo, por favor ―susurró Harry, Draco se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

― No sé si pueda ―confesó sintiendo como el rubor volvía a invadir su rostro.

― ¿Confías en mí? ―cuestionó en respuesta, Draco dudó, pero los intensos ojos de Harry suplicaban que la respuesta fuera sí.

― Tal vez lo suficiente ―respondió en un tono de voz exageradamente bajo.

― Eso me basta ―y dicho aquello lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación.


	28. Ese algo más

_¿Estoy a punto de tirarme al precipicio?,_ se cuestionó mientras caminaba detrás de Potter, aún era tiempo de retirarse, todavía podía arrepentirse y decirle a Potter que no quería esto, que no lo deseaba. Pero contrario a lo que inicialmente pensó, esto es lo que quería, lo necesitaba, se trataba de algo intenso, algo que iba más allá de su sentido común, _por supuesto que sí, Potter es el único que puede hacerme saltar al vacío._

Se detuvieron en el pasillo, a escasos metros de la puerta del dormitorio, Potter se giró para besar nuevamente a Draco golpeándolo contra la pared, las manos de Draco se instalaron en sus bíceps abultados para hacerlo retroceder.

― Espera un poco ―susurró, mientras repartía besos lentos en la mandíbula del hombre en un intento de darle un poco de atención. Pero no logró contenerlo demasiado, pues al minuto siguiente ya había renovado el beso, gruñendo en su boca en el momento en que sintió su erección golpear con la del rubio. Eso era buena señal ¿no es así? Draco estaba perdiendo el miedo, o al menos eso parecía.

Harry meció su erección rozando con premura la de Draco, logrando que el rubio perdiera la razón. Llevó sus finas y suaves manos hasta la cabeza del moreno y presionó con fuerza los mechones de cabello que logró sostener entre sus palmas.

― ¡Auch! ―jadeó cuando las gafas del moreno lastimaron su frente. En ese momento se cuestionó como es que anteriormente, en la cocina, ni siquiera las había percibido.

― Lo lamento ―susurró Harry sonriendo―. Voy a... ―una mano se deslizó hacia arriba para quitarse los lentes y con un movimiento de mano los desapareció. Draco quiso hacer un comentario al respecto, pero estaba demasiado perdido en el momento que no iba a emplear su energía en hacerlo.

Una vez se deshizo de la incomodidad que las gafas provocaban en el rubio, renovó las caricias y los besos, dejando a Draco una vez más sin razón, quien no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron a la cama hasta que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. El rubio no hizo ningún intento de detenerlo, por el contrario, ayudó a que la prenda saliera lo más pronto posible. Suspiró cuando Harry llegó hasta sus pantalones para desabotonarlos con suavidad. Y antes de abrir la cremallera depositó un ligero beso en su abdomen. Draco se estremeció y jadeó. Cuando lo dejó solo en calzoncillos, Harry se alejó para comenzar a deshacerse de su propia ropa. Fue una vista digna de rememorar, ya había visto una vez el cuerpo desnudo del hombre, por eso mismo se dio cuenta de que nunca se cansaría de verlo, embelesarse con su delicioso y excitante cuerpo.

Una vez terminada su labor, volvió a la cama. Se posicionó sobre Draco y depositó suaves besos en su pecho, vientre y un casi imperceptible roce sobre la tela de la ropa interior, justo donde la excitación del rubio se pronunciaba humedeciendo la prenda.

El rubio emitió un fuerte jadeo.

— Harry... —susurró.

El pelinegro detuvo unos segundos su labor para mirar al rubio con una mirada interrogante.

— No sé si pueda hacerlo —confesó con temor.

Harry subió hasta que sus rostros quedaron uno frente a otro y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

— ¿Acaso alguien te ha hecho daño antes? —cuestionó temiendo que así fuera, afortunadamente Draco negó—, ¿qué pasa entonces?

El rubio desvió la mirada. Se sentía verdaderamente avergonzado.

— Anda, dime, puedes confiar en mí —animó el auror.

Draco regresó su mirada para observar los ojos verdes del moreno, dándose cuenta que era sincero. Su corazón latía desbocado, no solo por la previa excitación, también por el hecho de tener que admitir algo realmente vergonzoso a nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

 _Vamos Draco, solo díselo, lo peor que podría pasar es que se burle de ti y entonces podrás enviarlo a la mierda,_ se animó.

— Hace varios años, mientras el Señor Tenebroso vivía en la mansión... —tragó saliva fuertemente, Harry se acomodó hasta quedar recostado junto al cuerpo del rubio acurrucándolo en un abrazo cariñoso—, solían ir y venir muchísimos mortífagos, los más allegados a él son los que vivían permanentemente en la mansión, sin embargo, el resto solo asistían cada vez que él los convocaba —para ese punto, Draco se había perdido totalmente en sus recuerdos, ignorando por completo que estaba recostado junto a Harry Potter y que ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos.

«Fue en una de esas reuniones que... Un grupo comenzó a burlarse de nuestra familia porque habíamos perdido la simpatía del Señor Tenebroso, al principio intenté ignorarlos, pero insistieron tanto en molestarme que terminé por tratar de enfrentarlos. Pero yo no tenía mi varita —Harry inmediatamente sintió la culpa instalarse en su pecho al recordar cómo se la había arrebatado cuando él mismo estuvo en ese lugar— y usaba la de mi madre, pero no me obedecía del mismo modo, no pude hacer nada contra ellos y en su afán de humillarme más comenzaron a golpearme y... —se quedó en silencio, Harry tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir a continuación, sus puños se cerraron por reflejo— ellos intentaron abusar de mí.

El auror apretó fuerte la mandíbula, quería saber los nombres de esos tipos que dañaron a Draco, quería buscarlos y destrozarlos.

— Afortunadamente el profesor Snape llegó a rescatarme —continuó, Harry se tranquilizó un poco—, al ser uno de los más allegados del Señor Tenebroso le tenían cierto respeto, así que no lo confrontaron cuando les ordenó que me dejaran tranquilo —el rubio rio con amargura—. Lo sé, no hicieron nada, no obstante, no puedo evitar sentir miedo cada vez que alguien intenta tocarme en esa área.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas de la vergüenza. Harry las besó con ternura antes de besar sus labios con suma lentitud.

— Draco, siento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por algo tan horrible. Y ahora que lo sé con mayor razón no intentaré obligarte a nada que tú no quieras...

— Pero quiero, quiero estar contigo de ese modo, es solo que... Tengo miedo —confesó.

— No tengas miedo, yo te voy a cuidar —dijo antes de volver a besarlo—. Avanzaremos hasta donde tú estés listo y si en algún punto quieres que me detenga házmelo saber. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió, después se acercó al moreno para iniciar un beso mucho más intenso que los que Potter le había proporcionado mientras hablaban.

El moreno terminó el beso para continuar lo que había quedado pendiente antes de que Draco lo interrumpiera; bajó hasta que su boca volvió a quedar frente a su erección, con cuidado retiró la ropa interior y besó suavemente la cabeza de la protuberancia.

― Harry... ―gimió cuando la boca del aludido succionó su erección.

Potter sujetó sus caderas para evitar que el rubio se moviera instintivamente. Gimió de aprobación alrededor del pene del rubio, ganándose un clamor prolongado y una serie de exclamaciones poco coherentes. Sonrió lo mejor que puso y continuó mamando el delicioso manjar de Malfoy.

― No… no… no puedo ―exhaló el rubio, Harry sabía lo que venía a continuación, así que continuó su labor, subiendo y bajando, ahora con mayor maestría. Unos cuantos minutos después, Draco se vino en su boca, vaciando hasta la ultima gota de esperma contenida.

Aprovechando el majestuoso orgasmo, Harry insertó un dedo suavemente en el ano de Draco quien se mordió el labio inferior tratando de dejar de correrse sin embargo la exploración y el suave masaje en su interior no se lo estaban haciendo fácil. Cuando un segundo dedo fue insertado, su cuerpo se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, provocando que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera y temblara, a su vez, comenzó a llorar.

― ¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó Harry, mirándolo fijamente con el fin de encontrar alguna razón que le impidiera continuar. Draco simplemente asintió, no tenía fuerzas para responder correctamente.

Al recibir la aprobación para continuar, Harry se limpió la boca retirando con su antebrazo los restos de semen que se habían desbordado por la comisura de sus labios durante el clímax del rubio. Y volvió a jugar, esta vez con tres dedos, frotando cada rincón de su interior.

Draco jadeaba mientras su cuerpo se retorcía cual serpiente sobre la cama y liberó un quejido cuando los dedos abandonaron su interior dejándole una sensación de completo vacío. Harry se acercó hasta capturar nuevamente sus labios y lamerlos con premura, haciendo que probara su propia esencia y aunque era un acto asqueroso, a él solo le pareció erótico.

Harry abrió cuidadosamente sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, miró fijamente los brillantes ojos grises y cuestionó entre jadeos:

― ¿Esto es lo que deseas? ―Draco asintió. Así, se lanzó hacia adelante y Draco aceptó firmemente la erección que se abrió paso por su interior, extendiendo una mano para agarrar la cadera de Harry en un impulso por detener el fuerte dolor que la irrupción le provocó―. Está bien, estás bien ―susurró Harry repartiendo besos por todo su rostro y recogiendo con los labios algunas lagrimas que brotaron de manera involuntaria.

Draco supo el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se adaptó a la intromisión cuando sus caderas saltaron hacia arriba y sintió la polla de Potter retorcerse en su interior dejándole una sensación punzante.

Esa fue la señal que el moreno estaba esperando para comenzar a arremeter contra su cuerpo. Primero dando estocadas lentas y en diversas direcciones buscando su próstata, dio algunos intentos más hasta que un punto en especifico provocó que sus ojos se pusieran blancos de placer y entonces una serie de gemidos se deslizaron de los labios de Draco; era demasiado satisfactorio para soportar.

― Harry... Harry... Oh... Harry ―el aludido rugió en aprobación aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas.

Draco no podía más, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Era un segundo orgasmo que se avecinaba, podía sentirlo construyéndose rápidamente desde la base de su columna vertebral, expandiéndose rápida y peligrosamente hasta que sus testículos, estimulando su polla generando un goteó de presemen el cual no solo manchaba su cuerpo, sino el de Potter.

― Harry... por favor, ah, ah, más fuerte... más fuerte... por favor... ―sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero aun así suplicó de una manera vergonzosa e incoherente.

Por su parte, el auror obedeció, moviendo las caderas, empujando más y más fuerte, entrando y saliendo en un deslizamiento suave que le robó el aliento. Una, dos, tres estocadas más y se corrió. Su polla vibró de alivio y sus cuerdas vocales dolieron por el gemido agónico que libero junto con su venida. Harry siguió empujando un poco más hasta que tampoco pudo seguir conteniéndose. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, Draco lo abrazó para aferrarse a algo que pudiera regresarlo al mundo real donde ambos cuerpos temblaban y trataban de recobrar el sentido y la respiración.

Un último gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió que la polla del otro hombre se deslizaba fuera de él con un sonido húmedo casi obsceno. De esa manera, fue arrastrado a un abrazo cariñoso y besos cariñosos antes de permitirse vencer por el cansancio y quedarse profundamente dormido.


	29. Vacacionando

Draco sintió el momento en que Harry se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño, esperó por varios minutos hasta que escuchó el agua de la regadera correr para removerse en el amplio colchón y estirarse a su antojo. Un fuerte calambre en la parte baja de su espalda le hizo soltar un gruñido, el dolor que se instaló en esa área era casi insoportable.

_Follé con Potter._

Fue su primer pensamiento coherente del día, pensamiento que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en todo su rostro.

_Pero eso no es lo peor, no Draco, lo peor es que dejaste que él te follara con su gruesa y larga polla._

_¡Oh, Draco! ¿Qué tiene Potter que siempre te hace romper tus principios e ideales? ¿Por qué siempre permites que se salga con la suya?_

Quiso gritar de frustración. La noche anterior había estado ebrio de lujuria, ahora solo quería lanzarse un Avada.

Si, con Potter siempre era así, era un misterio cómo lo lograba, pero era digno de admiración, hasta ahora no había otro ser sobre la tierra que consiguiera obtener todo de Draco Malfoy, aun si significara ir en contra de sí mismo.

 _¡No quiero ver a Potter!,_ sentenció sintiendo la vergüenza fluir en todo su ser.

Cuando el sonido del agua fluyendo cesó, se acomodó de lado y cerró los ojos fingiendo seguir durmiendo. Escuchó al auror salir de la ducha, moverse por la habitación, buscar su ropa en el closet y en un intervalo de silencio mayor supuso que se estaba vistiendo.

Un momento más tarde, Harry se sentó junto a él. Draco estaba seguro de que lo había descubierto, aun así, mantuvo la respiración relajada determinado a continuar con la farsa a menos que Potter dijera algo al respecto.

― Es hora de que me vaya —susurró antes de besar la frente del rubio suavemente―. Gracias.

Esperó varios minutos hasta estar completamente seguro de que el moreno se había ido y abrió los ojos, exhaló con fuerza, después trató de levantarse, sin embargo, el fuerte dolor en sus caderas lo devolvió a su posición original.

― ¡Maldito Potter! ―masculló llevando una mano a la parte baja de su espalda― ¿Esto...?

En la mesita de noche se encontraba un vial junto con una nota. La tomó lentamente desdoblándola mientras se reacomodaba en la cama suavemente.

****_Draco_ ** **

****_Me hubiera gustado esperar a que decidieras abrir los ojos y dejar de fingir que dormías, pero ya era muy tarde. Puedes disponer del departamento el tiempo que gustes. Espero poder verte antes de que inicien las clases y hablar seriamente contigo._ ** **

****_Harry_ ** **

****_PDT: Te dejo una poción para el dolor, no me gusta presumir, pero me han dicho que soy una bestia en la cama._ ** **

_Eres un...,_ el dolor cortó su línea de pensamiento. Realmente, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba beber esa poción.

 _Te odio tanto,_ pensó en el momento en que su cuerpo se relajó y el dolor se disipó.

✿ ❀

Entre los muggles existe el mito de que el Triángulo de la Bermudas es una zona siniestra que guarda secretos perturbadores dentro de ella debido a que cientos de barcos y aviones han desaparecido desde que se conoce la existencia de dicho lugar. Entre las teorías que circulan en torno a lo que ha ocurrido con ellos es que se encuentran en el fondo del mar, hay algunos que aseguran que han viajado a otra dimensión, pero la realidad es que este lugar es únicamente uno de las tantas zonas vacacionales mágicas que existen en el mundo y a los muggles les encanta crear historias fantásticas y poco coherentes para explicar aquellos fenómenos que no han podido demostrar mediante lo que le llaman ciencia.

Y allí se encontraba Draco Malfoy, quien después de su encuentro con Potter decidió pasar las vacaciones en la playa ―muy alejada de Londres, donde nadie los conociera― junto con Narcissa, ya que era el momento ideal para descansar y convivir un poco con su madre antes de tener que volver a la academia.

Mientras Narcissa se instalaba bajo una sombrilla firmemente colocada en la arena y abría su libro de lectura en turno, Draco decidió conocer los alrededores. Caminaba a paso lento, apreciando las grandes palmeras que se balanceaban de un lado a otro en movimientos armónicos y de momentos repasaba los lugares de venta tratando de elegir a cuál acudiría para ordenar una bebida. Estaba por acercarse a uno de los establecimientos cuando...

― ¡DRACOOOOOO! ―se volteó despacio procurando demostrar una firme expresión de molestia. Aunque esta cambió a una de sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba.

― ¿Astoria? ―cuestionó todavía sorprendido.

― La misma en persona. Pero dime, ¿Qué hace un Malfoy disfrutando de la playa?

― ¿Vacacionando?

La joven comenzó a reír.

― ¿De qué te burlas?

― De ti vacacionando, puff ―se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo―. Me alegra verte de nuevo ―susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

― Yo también ―respondió con sinceridad, Astoria era una de sus más grandes amigas de la infancia, después de Pansy, le gustaba su personalidad, solía pensar que se asemejaba en cierto grado a la suya, Astoria también era una chica que aparentaba frialdad y superioridad, pero era sumamente cariñosa con aquellas personas que apreciaba, además de su evidente madurez. Algo que Draco admiraba mucho de ella y por lo cual la apreciaba, era su carácter decidido y que fuera tan segura de sí misma, características de las cuales, aunque no lo pareciera, él careció ―, me alegro cuando me veo, soy perfecto.

― ¡Ja! ¡Idiota! ―exclamó volviendo a reír con ganas, esta vez Draco también lo hizo.

Draco se separó de su amiga, suavemente y envolvió sus pequeñas manos con las suyas.

― ¿Has venido con tu familia? ―ella negó con la cabeza.

― Con mi ami...

― ¿Malfoy?

Casi se cae de bruces al ver de quién se trataba.

_¿Enserio Astoria? ¿Estás pasando tus vacaciones con Ginny Weasley?_

― Bueno, no hacen falta las presentaciones ―dijo la castaña sonriendo alegre.

― Weasley ―saludó al recordar sus modales.

― Sé que hace un rato te llamé _Malfoy_ , pero me gustaría que dejáramos los formalismos. Por favor, llámame Ginny ―pidió sonriendo, después se acercó para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Draco enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, _¿acaso ser confianzudo es una característica común entre los Gryffindor?_ , se preguntó― y yo te llamaré Draco. ¿Te parece bien?

― ¡Qué!

― Si eres amigo de Tori, entonces puedes ser mi amigo, ¿no es así? ―y al no recibir respuesta del rubio se giró para mirar a su amiga―. Estábamos por ir a buscar unos tragos, ¿te apuntas?

Astoria asintió animada.

― Ven Draco, vamos a beber unos cocos con vino de hadas―y así, ambas chicas lo arrastraron a uno de los bares más concurridos del lugar.

 _¡Joder!,_ es lo último que pensó antes de seguirles el paso.


	30. Una amistad

Ginny Weasley era realmente divertida e inteligente, nada que ver con el zoquete de su hermano, por eso no se arrepintió de haber aceptado ir a beber con ella y Astoria. Fue una experiencia realmente reveladora ya que ―en algún punto de la convivencia―, Ginny le aseguró que no guardaba ningún rencor por el pasado, ya que en ese tiempo todos habían sido niños y por ende habían cometido muchos errores e incluso algunas de sus acciones estuvieron fuera de su control ―como todo lo que tenía que ver con la guerra―, al parecer, la única mujer entre los hermanos Weasley tenía la suficiente madurez para perdonar el daño que había hecho durante sus años en Hogwarts.

— Me divertí mucho —admitió más tarde, cuando se estaba despidiendo de ellas para regresar con su madre.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

— Mañana iré a saludar a Narcissa, pero envíale saludos de mi parte —Astoria anunció, Draco asintió y se encaminó rumbo al hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse fue en la habitación de hotel, la mañana del día siguiente. Astoria llegó para el desayuno y se pasó la gran parte del tiempo intercambiando vivencias con Narcissa, además de uno que otro cotilleo de las familias sangre pura que continuaban posicionándose entre los miembros más respetados de la comunidad mágica, hasta que llegaron al tema de los Malfoy y su desafortunado declive.

Narcissa se disculpó diciendo que iría a tomar un poco de sol matutino, dejando así a Draco y Astoria solos. Ambos sabían que el tema afectaba severamente a la dama, pero permitieron que estuviera sola, más tarde su hijo hablaría con ella.

Dejando de lado el mal rato, Astoria comenzó a narrar lo que había hecho durante todos los años en los que no se habían visto narrándole un poco sobre su empleo en Flourish & Blotts. Draco escuchó atento, siempre sonriendo y asintiendo cada que aprobaba alguna acción que ella había realizado.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —cuestionó al terminar su anécdota—. ¿Por qué Auror?

— ¿Qué tiene de extraño? —ella se sonrojó levemente.

— Pensé que serías pocionista, igual que el profesor Snape o continuarías con la vocación de tu familia.

— No estoy preparado para eso —confesó—, no puedo hacerlo, mi vida está manchada por los crímenes de mi familia y los propios. He pagado, cinco años en Azkaban lo demuestran, pero aun quiero hacer más, necesito hacer más para compensar todo el daño que he hecho.

La expresión de la castaña cambió a una de profundo dolor.

— Draco, tú eres uno de aquellos que sufrió tanto por culpa de la guerra, no mereces esto, no mereces continuar castigándote por algo que no fue tu culpa.

 _¡Qué ironía!,_ pensó con amargura, _Potter dijo exactamente lo mismo._

 _—_ Desde luego no tuve que pasar por lo mismo que tú, ni siquiera me imagino el infierno que debiste soportar con ese monstruo cerca de ti. Pero estoy segura de que yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú hiciste si con eso lograba proteger a aquellos que me importan. Tú eres una víctima, igual que Harry Potter, igual que muchos otros.

 _Y aun así no logré protegerlos,_ completó en su mente. Luego sonrió con simpatía. Aunque dos personas se lo habían dicho, aún no lograba encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba. Era absurdamente difícil.

— ¿Y dónde dejaste a tu amiga? —cuestionó el rubio a modo de cortar el aire tenso que se había formado con el último tema.

Astoria sonrió y contestó: — Se reunió con un mago que conoció anoche después de que nos despidiéramos de ti.

— Bien por ella —dijo asintiendo.

— Si, yo también me alegro por ella. Desde que terminó con Potter no la había visto tan animada con otra persona.

Al escuchar la mención de Potter, Draco se puso pálido, sabía que no podría engañar por completo a su atención así que decidió continuar un poco por la misma línea.

― ¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó evidentemente preocupada.

— Si, solo me sentí un poco mareado, pero ¿qué me decías?

— Nada realmente —ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza—, solo que estoy feliz por Ginny, es bueno que supere su amor de colegio y siga adelante.

— Por supuesto —respondió—. Entonces... ¿Cómo es que comenzaste a llevarte tan bien con un Gryffindor? —preguntó para desviar por fin el tema del primer amor de Ginny Weasley sin que fuera evidente, sin embargo, se quedó implantado en su memoria la mención de esa relación que Potter había mantenido antes de manifestar que lo deseaba y todo lo que se derivó de aquello.

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

— Simplemente ocurrió, es bastante inteligente, divertida y astuta como para incluso llegar a ser una Slytherin, pero evidentemente tiene bastante valentía y nobleza en su corazón así que... Lo siento, me estoy desviando del tema, solo no quiero que la juzgues mal, ella es diferente ―Draco asintió a modo de comprensión―. Siempre coincidíamos en clases y nuestras personalidades se complementaban bien, poco a poco nos empezamos a hacer cercanas y luego...—de pronto comenzó a reír—. Nos hicimos mejores amigas por culpa tuya y de Potter.

— ¿Mía? —preguntó haciendo una expresión ofendida provocando que su entrecejo se arrugara.

— Descubrimos que teníamos algo en común —ante la mirada interrogante de Draco explicó—: Ambas estábamos enamoradas de un chico desde muy pequeñas y siempre los observábamos desde las sombras.

 _Mi querida Astoria, ¿por qué tenías que decirlo?,_ pensó el rubio mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la bruja. Tal como solía ocurrir, una vez más lo dejaba sin palabras y aunque siempre supo sobre el enamoramiento de la bruja hacia a él, fingió no tener idea para no tener que herir sus sentimientos. La quería demasiado como para arriesgarse a tal infamia.

— Draco, yo...

— Lo lamento —lo que iba a decir a continuación no era para nada fácil de expresar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía alimentar las esperanzas de algo que nunca podría ser—, sabes que te aprecio, eres una persona importante en mi vida, pero...

— Pero no puedes verme más que como una amiga —sentenció la castaña, sus bonitos ojos verdes comenzaron a empañarse de lágrimas.

Draco asintió.

— ¿Y si lo intento un poco más? ¿No cabría la posibilidad de que tú pudieras llegar a amarme de otra manera?

 _Aunque quisiera, no podría hacer porque yo...,_ una fuerte revelación se manifestó en su mente.

— No quiero darte esperanzas vacías.

Algo debió manifestarse en su mirada porque la bruja preguntó:

— ¿Hay alguien más?

_Puedo mentirte, pero tú tuviste la valentía de expresar tus sentimientos aun cuando cabía la posibilidad de que te rechazara, tú menos que nadie merece una mentira._

_—_ Si, hay alguien. Y sí, estoy enamorado de esa persona ―y _a no puedo continuar negándolo. Desde hace tantos años este sentimiento se ha sembrado en mí y ha ido floreciendo lentamente, tanto que ya no puedo resistirlo,_ lo último decidió quedárselo para sí mismo _._

En medio de las lágrimas Astoria sonrió.

— Me alegro tanto por ti —expresó levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al rubio y abrazarlo con cariño—. Esa persona es muy afortunada.

 _Sin duda, Potter bastardo, eres muy afortunado,_ sonrió ante su repentino pensamiento y continuó abrazando a su amiga tratando de transmitir consuelo y cariño.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta que tú y Ginny Weasley son mejores amigas? —cuestionó como una ocurrencia tardía. Astoria se alejó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— Bueno, eso pasó porque toda tu atención siempre estuvo dirigida a Harry Potter —respondió antes de volver a reír.

_Es cierto, en todos estos años, siempre ha sido Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este último pensamiento de Draco se viene la última parte de esta historia. Solo un empujoncito más antes de que ambos protagonistas admitan lo que ya todos sabemos, así que espero continúen siguiendo la historia. 
> 
> Les agradezco mucho por sus votos y comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto en el capítulo XXXI.


	31. Segundo Año

De vuelta a la mansión, Draco reflexionó sobre su último descubrimiento. Ante la declaración que le hizo a Astoria sus sentimientos comenzaron a desbordarse incontrolablemente, y también se instaló en lo profundo una sensación de angustia y miedo. La incertidumbre que aquella certeza le provocaba no lo dejó tranquilo por el resto de las vacaciones. Necesitaba ver a Potter nuevamente, estar cerca y comprobar que efectivamente, lo que sentía por él era amor puro y no solo el puro deseo que al principio lo impulsó a permitir que el auror se saliera con la suya.

De vuelta a la academia, durante la ceremonia de ingreso, vio a todos los profesores sentados en sus bancas asignadas, pero Potter no se encontraba entre ellos. Tal como en el año anterior, los profesores fueron mencionados uno por uno anunciando la asignatura que impartirían y cuando fue el turno de presentar al profesor de Destreza Física y Duelo únicamente se mencionó que el profesor asignado se encontraba ausente. Y aunque el motivo no fue dicho, Draco sabía que Potter se encontraba en aquella misión relacionada con su padre. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a lo que estaría haciendo Potter y dónde se encontraría, si ya habría encontrado a su padre o continuaría buscando.

 _¿Padre realmente será participe en el nuevo movimiento mortífago?,_ se cuestionó, _no, eso es imposible_ , su padre había prometido protegerlos, además de que juró no volver a dañar a otro mago o bruja por el simple ideal de la pureza de sangre. Por supuesto que le seguía importando la pureza, pero también descubrió que existían cosas cuyo valor era mayor, como el bienestar de la familia.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó la ceremonia, de pronto todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, él lo hizo por inercia y comenzó a su andar.

De vuelta a su dormitorio, el cual ahora compartía con un total desconocido, los recuerdos de la guerra invadieron su mente.

Había sido un niño arrogante y orgulloso de su estatus como sangre pura, sin embargo, eso no lo ayudó en el momento en que debió tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, permitiendo que toda esa arrogancia y estatus del que se regodeaba se desvaneciera haciendo de su persona un ser indigno. Sus acciones habían repercutido en la perdida y daños irreversibles a muchas familias. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no era de extrañar que siempre que transitaba por el callejón Diagon mucha gente volteaba a mirarlo con desprecio.

Se recostó sobre la cama importándole poco que aún no hubiera desempacado sus pertenencias y se puso a reflexionar.

Cuando salió de Azkaban, había creído que bastaba con haber pasado cinco años de su vida allí para compensar el daño que había ocasionado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era una completa estupidez, ni un millón de años en aquel espantoso lugar recompensarían el sufrimiento y dolor.

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser mejor persona?,_ se preguntó mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla. Corría el riesgo de que su compañero de habitación entrara y lo descubriera, pero en ese momento ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad.

Recordó la ocasión en que Voldemort había asesinado a sangre fría a su profesora de estudios muggles y se la había ofrecido a su espantosa serpiente Nagini. De todo corazón hubiera querido hacer algo al respecto, pero en ese momento sentía tanto miedo que no se atrevió a desafiarlo, nadie en su sano juicio lo habría hecho. Eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable, un completo cobarde. Su madre solía decir que había hecho lo correcto, al haber dicho o hecho algo los tres habrían estado en peligro, seguramente ni siquiera estarían vivos, también solía decirle que había sido muy valiente, aunque él no lo creyera así.

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer para ya no sentirme así?,_ se cuestionó, esta vez su mente se dirigió a los juicios, a Potter hablando a su favor y se desvió a esa tarde en la mansión donde reveló sus temores al niño que vivió.

 _¿En qué clase de Hufflepuff me estoy convirtiendo?,_ se dijo retirando las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, _soy Draco Malfoy, por Merlín. Aunque he cometido muchos errores y no puedo revivir a las personas que murieron y tampoco puedo borrar el dolor de los demás, si puedo evitar que otras personas vuelvan a sufrir a causa de idiotas como Voldemort. Por eso quiero ser auror, quiero hacer la diferencia._

Si, así era, Potter y Astoria tenían razón, su vida había girado en torno a un ser despreciable al cual no le importaba el daño que provocara a su alrededor con tal de salirse con la suya, había amenazado a su familia para obligarlo a asesinar a Dumbledore y a reparar el armario evanescente.

A pesar de haberse secado las lágrimas, otras tantas empezaron a escapar. Ya no hizo el intento de detenerlas, se permitió llorar como una forma de expulsar todo el dolor, arrepentimiento, ira, frustración, tristeza y agonía que en los últimos siete años le habían sofocado.

Y entonces, volvió a pensar en Potter.

Los recuerdos del año anterior donde compartían sus encuentros clandestinos o cuando simplemente se miraban con complicidad durante las clases inundaron su mente. Sintió cierta nostalgia al pensar que este año no sería nada igual. No podría ser igual, hablaría con Potter seriamente, no estaba dispuesto a experimentar otra decepción.

Podría soportar que Harry no aceptara su amistad, también podía soportar que lo despreciara, podía soportar que le lanzara un _sectumsempra_ , podía soportar que le robara su varita, pero jamás, jamás podría soportar que le rompiera el corazón. Su corazón era lo único que le quedaba, algo lo suficientemente valioso e inmensamente frágil como para entregárselo a cualquier bruto sin tacto que estúpidamente lo rompería con sus manos.

_No, no volveré a permitir que me lastimen._

Suspiró, se acomodó mejor en la cama y haciendo uso de su varita cerró las cortinas para que nadie pudiera verlo. Luego cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Más tarde arreglaría sus cosas.

Los días fueron transcurriendo nuevamente, sus primeras clases fueron la de ocultamiento, disfraces y sigilo. Y dentro de las materias optativas, esta vez eligió legeremancia, la materia en la que se especializaría. Durante el primer año había pensado elegir pociones como materia de especialización, las pociones le gustaban, el profesor Snape le había enseñado un sin fin de cosas interesantes en torno al tema, pero sentía que al especializarse en eso sería un auror poco indispensable para estar en campo, así fue que de último momento se le ocurrió que al ser un experto en oclumancia y sabiendo que podría usar dicha habilidad para obtener los _recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones de los sospechosos decidió que ese era el tipo de auror que deseaba ser._

También conoció a su compañero de habitación. Un chico sangre pura quien conocía su pasado, pues desde el primer momento lo miró con desprecio y sin que el rubio le dirigiera la palabra expresó que no quería tener nada que ver con un ex convicto. Eso estaba bien, era mejor para él, no tener que lidiar con una persona desconocida.

∘°❉°∘

Dos semanas después de haber iniciado el segundo curso, Draco se encontraba haciendo su tarea para su clase de legeremancia en la biblioteca. Tenía que escribir un ensayo de 60 centímetros de pergamino sobre los hechizos que podía utilizar una vez lograra entrar a la mente del sospechoso.

Los hechizos eran: 𝑶𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒊𝒂𝒕𝒆, 𝑻𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒔𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐, 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒂𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒎 y 𝑪𝒐𝒈𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆, por lo que se dirigió a los estantes para buscar libros que explicaran a detalle en qué consistía cada hechizo.

Estaba muy concentrado leyendo los títulos de los libros cuando escuchó a una persona moverse detrás de él, giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, no había nadie, pero del otro lado del estante pudo vislumbrar a otro estudiante que se dirigía a la salida por lo que volvió a lo suyo.

Unos segundos más tarde sintió una presencia detrás de él, fue sacando su varita discretamente, segundo a segundo, estaba a punto de desenfundar por completo y lanzar un hechizo cuando sintió una mano aprisionando su muñeca y otra instalarse en su abdomen. Su espalda fue unida provocativamente a un cuerpo musculoso y febril logrando que se alertara.

— Excelente, Draco, pero lamento decirte que aún te falta aprender mucho. Afortunadamente estoy aquí para asegurarme de que recibas el entrenamiento adecuado.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó emocionado y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por lo evidente que había sido.

— Así que... ¿me extrañaste? —susurró Harry detrás de su oreja y luego lamió rápidamente el lóbulo haciendo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo.

— Idiota —masculló—, por supuesto que no.

— Repítelo hasta que te lo creas —susurró de manera melosa.

Draco iba a negar nuevamente, pero los besos que recibió a lo largo del cuello interrumpieron su cometido.

— ¿Qué haces? —jadeó—. Idiota, estamos en la biblioteca.

— Cierto —beso—, no —beso—, me había —beso—, dado cuenta.

Las manos del auror buscaron estratégicamente debajo de sus ropas hasta que el pantalón fue abierto y bajado lo suficiente hasta que cayó por sí solo al nivel de sus rodillas.

— Te extrañé mucho —susurró el idiota cachondo mientras penetraba con un dedo la estrecha abertura del rubio.

— Ha...rry —gimió—, nos van a ver.

— No te preocupes, no hay muchos alumnos y me aseguré de que todos estuvieran los suficientemente alejados de esta zona.

Draco no creía que eso fuera verdad, pero un segundo dedo aflojando su ano lo distrajo lo suficiente como para decidir concentrarse únicamente en sostenerse firmemente del estante frente a él y no permitir que sus piernas gelatinosas lo llevaran al suelo.

Un par de minutos más y su cuerpo irradiaba calor, Harry sacó los tres dedos que se encargaron de suavizarlo lo suficiente y los remplazó con su verga, la cual penetró de una sola estocada.

Draco se puso la mano en la boca para no permitir que su grito los delatara. Y se mordió el dorso cuando Harry comenzó a embestir con firmeza.

El jadeo y la respiración entrecortada del auror no hacían más que aumentar su propia excitación obligándolo a correrse en un tiempo vergonzoso, pero no le interesó, pues la poca concentración que le quedaba la dedicó a sentir las últimas estocadas que el moreno propinó antes de que también se derramara en su interior.

Harry besó su mejilla y parte de su cuello una vez se recuperó del orgasmo, y se retiró suavemente de su cuerpo, siguiendo con un hechizo de limpieza que dejó al rubio muy relajado.

— Potter, ¿en qué estabas pensando maldito imbécil? —siseó con severidad mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

— ¿Así que vuelvo a ser Potter? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

— La última vez que hicimos algo en la academia fuimos descubiertos y aun así no aprendes —dijo ignorando por completo la pregunta.

Harry solo sonreía, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— No te preocupes, aunque nos descubran, no estarás en problemas.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —gimió desesperado, _ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que debo hablar con este imbécil descuidado_ —. Necesitamos hablar.

Harry sintió la seriedad de las palabras, pues borró la sonrisa pretenciosa que había usado por los últimos cinco minutos.

— De acuerdo, pero no puede ser ahora, acabo de volver de una misión y tengo un reporte que entregar.

Draco se quedó sin palabras al recibir dicha información. Era verdad, acababa de volver y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarlo.

_No te ilusiones Draco, estuvo varios días en abstinencia, es obvio que quería desahogarse. No te extrañaba a ti, extrañaba tu culo dispuesto. Además, hay algo más importante._

― ¿Encontraste a mi padre?

— En este momento no puedo responder a esa pregunta ―y se dio la vuelta para caminar rumbo a la salida.

_Maldito imbécil ¿quién te crees para hablarme así?_

― Por cierto —mencionó el moreno haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento—, dijo el director que te presentes en su oficina.

Draco fulminó con la mirada al maldito demonio sexual que salía muy campante de la biblioteca. Tal como si no acabara de follar con un alumno en ese mismo lugar.

 _Te odio, Potter._ Pensó antes de proceder a guardar sus pertenencias lo más rápido que pudo.


	32. Harry confundido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y volvemos al POV Harry...Espero lo disfruten :)

Y cuando al fin Draco Malfoy ha cumplido sus cinco años de sentencia en Azkaban por participar en los planes malévolos de Tom Marvolo Riddle, decide que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido y compensar de algún modo a las familias que hirió durante la guerra. Después de meditarlo varios días decidió inscribirse en el programa de entrenamiento de aurores. Sin embargo, no esperaba que en el proceso se encontraría con Harry Potter, su ex rival jurado durante sus años en Hogwarts y ahora profesor y tutor, el cual mostraría interés en él y no de una manera profesional como muchos llegarían a creer.

Ahora, Draco le ha dado una oportunidad. Pero deben mantener su relación en secreto y mientras se las arreglan para lograrlo Harry acude a una misión para verificar si Lucius Malfoy continúa vivo y ha sido partícipe de los recientes actos terroristas que se han registrado a lo largo del país.

●●●●●

— He besado a Malfoy —confesó, la castaña sonrió comprendiendo la razón de tan repentina aparición— y ha sido maravilloso.

— ¿Y qué tiene de extraño?

— ¿Cómo que "¿qué tiene de extraño?"? He besado a Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy.

— Me queda claro, no esperaría que besaras a Lucius Malfoy, aunque tenía su atractivo, recuerdas su cabello largo...

— ¡Herms! ¡Ese no es el punto!

Harry terminó el abrazo separándose suavemente. Hermione entornó los ojos y caminó rumbo a la cocina para revisar que tal iba la cena.

— ¿Es tan malo haberlo besado?

— Es Malfoy, ¿eso no es suficientemente malo? —dijo caminando detrás de ella.

— ¿Y por qué habría de serlo? —cuestionó terminando de preparar la ensalada.

— Se sintió bien besarlo a pesar de que se supone nos odiamos.

— De hecho, no creo que...

— ¿Compañero? ¡Compañero! —interrumpió Ron sacudiéndose las cenizas de la red flu—. Escuché tu voz ¿Cenarás con nosotros?

Harry asintió.

Hubiera preferido hablar solo con Hermione, pero también era bueno aprovechar que Ron se hacía presente y conversar sobre lo positivo que sería que madurara un poco y dejara atrás la rivalidad que había mantenido con Malfoy durante los años de escuela. Porque si, Harry sabía que Ron se había comportado con un tonto con Malfoy solo por la vieja rivalidad, ya que, si se tratara de otro Slytherin hijo de un ex mortífago, no se habría burlado de él por desear ser auror.

Y eso estaba pensando cuando...

— ¿QUÉ? ¡POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLÍN, HARRY NO! ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

¿Hermione se lo dijo?

— Yo... Bueno...

— ¿Es cierto que fuiste a darle clases particulares a Malfoy?

 _Así que de eso se trata,_ Harry se relajó, por un momento creyó que se había enterado del intercambio salival. _Aunque... ¿Por qué no?_

— Y nos hemos besado —agregó degustando la cara de incredulidad que puso el pelirrojo. Su rostro pálido y sus ojos abiertos mostraban lo aturdido que se encontraba por haber recibido tal noticia a quema ropa.

— ¿Ya te vas a desmayar o primero sirvo la cena? —cuestionó la castaña mientras levitaba unos platos y cubiertos hacia el comedor.

— La cena no puede esperar —afirmó varios segundos después y siguió por inercia a su novia.

Se pusieron a cenar en silencio, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno hasta que Ron rompió el momento de extrema tensión.

— Ya no puedo aguantar —exclamó—, ¿dime por qué lo has hecho?

Harry se quedó en silencio.

_Si, ¿por qué lo he hecho? Él me gusta, pero... ¿ese es un argumento suficiente?_

Hermione decidió intervenir.

— Es obvio que entre Harry y Malfoy siempre ha existido una inminente atracción. Recuerdas los primeros cinco años en los que Malfoy se la pasaba acechando a Harry con el pretexto de descubrirnos y hacer que nos castigaran —Ron y Harry la miraban con los ojos desorbitados.

_Si, efectivamente, Malfoy siempre me perseguía._

— Pero, cuando Malfoy dejó de buscar a Harry porque estaba más preocupado por reparar el armario evanescente e intentar matar al profesor Dumbledore, fue Harry quién comenzó a espiarlo con el pretexto de que estaba tramando algo malo.

— Y en efecto, estaba tramando algo muy malo —refutó el moreno.

— Aun así, no era una certeza, ni siquiera había pruebas contundentes.

— Pero...

— Tranquilo Harry. Estoy ayudándote con esto.

_No Herms, no me ayudes tanto._

— Si claro —intervino Ron, al fin había salido de su aturdimiento—, lo estas ayudando bastante. Prácticamente insinuaste que Harry acosaba a Malfoy.

La castaña asintió repetidas veces.

— Eso es lo que hizo y ahora lo vuelve a hacer.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy acosando! —refutó ofendido, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

— Harry, compañero, de verdad te gusta Malfoy... —era una afirmación, una que dejó al pelirrojo deambulando en su mente.

— Bueno, si —confesó avergonzado, sus mejillas enrojecieron brutalmente.

— ¡Pero es Malfoy! ¡El hurón albino!

— Lo sé —respondió todavía sonrojado.

— ¿Y qué pasa con mi hermana?

— ¿Qué hay con tu hermana? —cuestionó desafiante.

Para ese punto Hermione había pasado a un tercer plano, dejándolos solos en el comedor para ponerse a revisar el papeleo que había traído de la oficina.

— No puedes besarte con otras personas si pretendes volver con ella.

— Ron, no pretendo volver con ella —el aludido abrió la boca sorprendido—. Lo siento Ron, pero Ginny y yo no podemos retomar nuestra relación, no sería sano.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se quedó viendo a la nada hasta que de pronto mencionó:

— ¿Y qué hay de Malfoy? ¿Quieres una relación con el hurón?

Harry se quedó pensando, _¿Quiero una relación con Draco?_

— No tienes que responder —Ron agregó en voz pausada—. Me voy a la cama, nos vemos compañero. A dios Mione, te veo en el ministerio —gritó lo último para que su novia lo escuchara.

Salió rumbo a la red flu y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

— No le hagas caso —murmuró Hermione acercándose—. Ya lo asimilará.

Harry asintió.

— Me voy a casa, disculpa por el espectáculo.

Hermione bufó.

— Como si no estuviera acostumbrada. Siempre estoy en medio de tus peleas con Ron y tú siempre estás en medio de mis peleas con Ron. Así es como es.

Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Al llegar a su departamento, se apresuró a tomar una ducha y meterse a la cama. Necesitaba descansar, tenía ciertas responsabilidades qué cumplir en el ministerio y debía reunir energía para eso. Sin embargo, mientras estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados esperando quedarse dormido, su mente divagó.

_Tal como le dije a Ron, no voy a volver con Ginny, pero tampoco sé si estoy listo para empezar una nueva relación. Aunque Draco me gusta bastante, por supuesto que ya me había percatado de su atractivo, pero su personalidad no le favorecía mucho. Sin embargo, ha cambiado, es más amable y se preocupa por los demás. Un detalle que no solo lo hace atractivo, sino muy hermoso._

Sonrió de manera inconsciente.

_¿Qué quiero de Malfoy? No solo quiero follar, de eso estoy seguro. Quiero que me vea, quiero hablar con él, poder estar cerca y poder tocarlo cada vez que yo quiera, quiero todo de él._

_Si, no hay duda, quiero una relación con Draco Malfoy. Pero fui un idiota, me aprovechó de la situación y lo besé, soy de lo peor, un depravado. ¿Cómo volveré a ver a Malfoy a la cara y pedirle que salga conmigo sin sentirme idiota?_

_Harry Potter, recuerda que eres un Gryffindor, perteneces a la casa de la valentía. Sé valiente y pídele que salga contigo._

_Además, ahora que lo recuerdo, Malfoy si correspondió al beso, si, si correspondió, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad. La próxima vez que tenga oportunidad le pediré que salga conmigo._

Y llegado a esa conclusión se quedó profundamente dormido.

Afortunadamente, la oportunidad llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Estaba dando su clase de duelo cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Draco sobre él. Continuó su explicación mirando de vez en cuando al guapo rubio que parecía estar perdido en admirar su aspecto físico. Sonrió internamente y se le ocurrió que sería bueno hacerle una pequeña broma.

— Entonces... ¿alguien podría decirme en qué consiste la maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero?

Algunos alumnos se ofrecieron a responder, claramente entre ellos no estaba Draco.

— ¿Qué tal usted señor Malfoy? —preguntó acercándose al aludido, quien ni siquiera parpadeaba—. ¿Señor Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar cuestionándose si Malfoy no habría recibido dicha maldición, pero afortunadamente el rubio reaccionó, pues parpadeó repetidas veces antes de responder:

— ¿Parsel? —la clase entera estalló en carcajadas, él tuvo que contenerse de no hacer lo mismo.

— No señor Malfoy, pero casi, ¿quién puede darme la respuesta? —volvió a dirigir su atención al resto de la clase, pero de vez en cuando echaba una mirada al rubio quien continuaba ruborizado y por la mirada que traía parecía que quería asesinar a alguien. Esperaba no ser él la víctima seleccionada.

No pudo evitar pensar que era realmente encantador, su cabello rubio tan brillante y sedoso, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos delgadas y delicadas, su boca parcialmente venenosa que lo incitaba a...

_¡Maldición! Estoy duro._

✿ ---------------------- ✿ ----------------------- ✿

****Teddy** **

— Es hora de ir a la cama —ordenó tratando de sonar severo.

— ¡Un ratito más, por favor Harry! —gimió Teddy desparramándose en el sofá.

— No, ya es demasiado tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio—explicó mientras lo levantaba para llevarlo en brazos hasta la habitación.

Teddy envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Todavía no tengo sueño —mencionó de camino a su habitación.

— ¿Qué te parece un cuento para antes de dormir? —preguntó depositándolo en la cama.

— ¡SIIIII! —gritó el niño ayudando a su padrino a acomodar las almohadas y a cobijarse.

Harry buscó en la estantería de libros hasta encontrar uno de cuentos cortos para pequeños magos.

Desde que había terminado la guerra, Harry procuró estar pendiente de Teddy la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de que el niño había quedado bajo la tutela de la abuela, Andrómeda Tonks. Durante sus años de entrenamiento para convertirse en auror fue difícil mantener una convivencia constante, no obstante, ahora que ya estaba fuera de la academia podía darse el lujo de pasar varios fines de semana en convivencia con su pequeño ahijado.

Comenzó a leer un cuento que trataba de dos hermanos, una bruja y un mago, que viajaban por el bosque en busca de un fauno que poseía una flauta de oro, la cual se decía, cumplía cualquier deseo que le pidieras.

― Me gustaría conocer al fauno para pedirle que tú y abue nunca me dejen solo ―mencionó Teddy bostezando.

Harry se conmovió por aquellas palabras.

― No lo haremos ―respondió casi en un susurro, sabía que su ahijado a veces resentía la falta que le hacían sus padres, pero él siempre estaría allí para darle apoyo y mucho cariño, tal como lo hizo Sirius con él en su momento.

Después de ese breve momento de nostalgia continuó con la lectura hasta que escuchó la respiración relajada del pequeño. Bostezó mirando a su ahijado dormido, sonrió, se acercó cuidadosamente y depositó un leve beso en su frente.

— Duerme bien, cachorro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal como leyeron, hubo un breve intermedio de la convivencia que Harry tiene con Teddy quien más adelante hará su aparición oficial en la historia.


	33. Tomar una decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con el POV Harry...

_¿De dónde salió todo eso?,_ se preguntó una vez volvió a su oficina.

Harry siempre se había caracterizado por ser un tipo bastante tímido cuando se trataba de enfrentar una relación amorosa. No obstante, en esta ocasión, cuando solo había querido pedirle a Malfoy que aceptara una cita, una parte muy reprimida de él había tomado el control de su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una especie de mago seductor, lo que a su vez lo llevó a demostrar sus intenciones perversas sin un atisbo de vergüenza, es decir, a hacerle una mamada a Draco Malfoy. Y por Godric que fue fenomenal, pero ahora, en la soledad de su oficina, con una enorme mancha de semen entre sus piernas se cuestionaba si ese tipo provocador y seguro de sí mismo siempre estuvo allí o solo era Malfoy el que influyó para derribar las barreras de su intimidad.

Decidiendo dejar de lado el análisis sobre su personalidad, echó un hechizo de limpieza a los pantalones y comenzó a tomar sus cosas para ir a casa. No estaba de humor para ponerse a calificar tareas.

Tomó la red flu apareciendo en su departamento ubicado en Bloomsbury. Cuando dio un paso al frente un grito y un abrazo reconfortante lo recibieron.

— ¡Harry! Llegaste temprano —Harry recibió al niño entre sus brazos y lo levantó fácilmente.

— ¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?

— Vine con abue para dejarte la cena.

— Gracias Cachorro —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Harry, qué bueno que estás aquí —dijo Andromeda Tonks saliendo de la cocina—, he traído un poco de asado de cerdo.

— Muchas gracias Andrómeda ―respondió también sonriéndole a ella.

— ¿Harry querido, podrías quedarte por el resto del día con Teddy? —preguntó la bruja.

_Ya decía yo que el asado no era gratis._

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir.

— Por supuesto. Nos divertiremos mucho, ¿verdad campeón?

Teddy asintió con entusiasmo.

— Bien, entonces los dejo. La maleta de Teddy está en su habitación. Mañana pasaré por él al Colegio.

Y dicho eso, la bruja se fue. Harry y Teddy decidieron ponerse a jugar, lo que estuvieron haciendo por largo tiempo hasta que las tripas del niño chillaron. Fue el momento en que decidieron ir a la cocina para poner a calentar el asado y mientras Teddy platicaba una anécdota sobre lo que había ocurrido por la mañana en su Colegio, la chimenea sonó.

― ¿HARRY? ―se trataba de Ron.

― ¡En la cocina! ―contestó.

— Amigo, he decidido que si quieres estar con Malfoy o con un Troll, no importa, eres mi hermano y te apoyaré —dijo el pelirrojo entrando con una expresión acongojada.

— Ron...

— Sé que Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, además es pedante y mezquino, pero si así lo amas no se puede hacer mucho ¿cierto? No confío en Malfoy, pero si en ti.

— ¡Ron!

— Nada más no me vayas a hablar de tus experiencias sexu...

— ¡RON!

El pelirrojo se detuvo y miró a Harry con atención, quien con los ojos señaló en dirección a Teddy.

— ¡AH! ¡Hola, amigo! ¿Cómo va la escuela?

Teddy lo ignoró y volteó a ver a Harry.

— ¿Quién es Malfoy?

— Ahhh... Malfoy es un amigo.

— Pero el tío Ron dice que lo amas —su expresión se tornó triste.

Entonces Harry entendió.

— No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir.

— No amigo, solo se besan y eso, pero nada de amor.

— Ron, calla —pidió Harry.

— Mira, puede ser que quiera a Malfoy, pero jamás te remplazaría a ti, porque el cariño que siento por cada uno es diferente. Nadie puede remplazarte, eres único.

Entonces el pequeño sonrió y su cabello comenzó a tornarse color negro.

— Supongo que te quedas a cenar —afirmó Harry dirigiéndose a Ron con voz arisca.

— Lo siento, no sabía que el pequeño Ted estaba aquí —ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Harry agregó—. Si me pasé un poco con lo del beso, pero tú sabes que era broma.

Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a servir.

Al menos Ron había recapacitado y la idea tener una cita con Draco lo emocionaba, así que el enojo se le pasó muy rápido. Estuvieron conversando de otros temas hasta que Ron se retiró y Teddy fue llevado a su habitación. Mientras Teddy era arropado preguntó:

― ¿Puedo conocer a Malfoy?

Harry lo miró sorprendido, carraspeó no sabiendo qué contestar exactamente, aunque a los pocos segundos consideró que no sería mala idea, después de todo Malfoy era el tío de Teddy.

― Draco, se llama Draco. Y por supuesto que puedes conocerlo, solo que por ahora no podrá ser.

― ¿Por qué no? ―cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

― Está muy ocupado con su entrenamiento de auror, pero en cuanto pueda le diré que quieres conocerlo.

Al final el niño sonrió y decidido que ya era hora de dormir, Harry apagó las luces y salió rumbo a su propia habitación.

Varios días después, Harry se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo inseguro de si el atuendo que había elegido era el adecuado para su cita con Draco. No es que quisiera impresionarlo, solo se trataba de verse al mismo nivel que un snob como solo lo era el rubio. De pronto, su varita comenzó a vibrar de manera escandalosa, avisando que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde y si eso ocurría no habría manera de que Draco volviera a aceptar salir con él.

Se apresuró a tomar su cartera y varita y se apareció en la zona de apariciones del Soho. Caminó rumbo al Royal House Opera, lugar donde habían quedado de verse.

Acercándose a dicho destino, pudo vislumbrar al hermoso rubio que esperaba con el ceño fruncido y un puchero que le pareció increíblemente adorable. Antes de aproximarse demasiado para hacerle saber que había llegado, se permitió admirar su perfecta vestimenta.

El rubio eligió algo sencillo, simplemente una camisa azul marino que contrastaba perfectamente bien con su piel blanca y unos ajustados pantalones negros. Sonriendo emocionado se acercó y estaba punto de hacerle un cumplido, pero el rubio se adelantó diciendo:

― Llegas tarde.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, en el pasado tal vez se habría ofendido, ahora todo lo que hacía o decía el rubio le parecía adorable. Echó un vistazo a su reloj solo para darse cuenta de que tan solo se había pasado por un minuto.

― Son… Las siete con uno―afirmó.

Draco arqueó una ceja, claramente quería parecer enfadado, pero estaba muy alejado de eso y cuando reafirmó que había llegado un minuto tarde no pudo contener la risa que le causó el comentario.

 _Encantador, endemoniadamente encantado,_ pensó para sí mismo. Después de un intercambio atrevido de palabras caminaron rumbo al restaurante que donde Harry había realizado una reservación. Desde el principio había deseado tomar la mano del rubio tal como si fueran pareja, pero no se había atrevido, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que las personas a su alrededor miraban al rubio con admiración extendió el brazo y envolvió la mano de Draco son la suya, si le cuestionaba no haberlo hecho antes argumentaría que no lo había hecho porque cabía la posibilidad de que alguien de la academia los viera, _a quien engaño, Malfoy no me reclamaría por eso,_ dejando eso de lado, echó un vistazo a la expresión del rubio y lo que vio le gustó, este tenía un fuerte rubor cubriendo desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas.

La pasaron muy bien durante la cena, Harry no quería dejarlo ir, deseaba pasar más tiempo con Draco, aprovechar cada segundo de la noche, por lo que utilizó el pretexto de continuar su charla para invitarlo a su departamento, aunque todo se tornó extraño y Draco se quedó con la impresión de que la invitación era para algo más que solo pasar el tiempo juntos. Aun así, aceptó y eso animó al moreno. Por supuesto que no haría nada más allá de platicar, _¡es en serio!_

La conversación que tuvieron en su departamento llegó a un nivel que honestamente Harry había deseado. Draco abriéndose contándole sus inseguridades y miedo fue una experiencia dolorosa, pero conmovedora. De alguna manera sentía que esa noche habían perdonado todo entre ellos, no habría más rivalidad. Por supuesto, estaba en la personalidad del rubio pelear constantemente, _a quien engaño,_ iba en la personalidad de ambos, pero ya no sería igual, ahora siempre que lo hicieran habría siempre una especie de comprensión y amistad entre ellos.

Draco lloró mucho esa noche. Y Harry lo consoló lo mejor que pudo. Cuando el rubio se quedó dormido, Harry lo llevó cargando a la cama y lo cambió sin pensar por un segundo en sus perversidades, ¡ _lo juro!,_ se acostó a su lado simplemente para observarlo dormir, con la idea de irse más tarde a la habitación de Teddy, pero en algún punto de la noche se quedó dormido, para despertar con el rubio entre sus brazos. Quien obviamente quería escapar después de una noche de revelaciones, aunque Harry no se lo permitió ignorando sutilmente sus demandas.

Hasta ese momento iba todo muy bien, pero cuando comenzaron a besarse y su acercamiento subió de nivel tanto que estuvieron a punto de follar, Draco había huido despavorido.

No pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos para que Harry decidiera que ir a buscar a Draco era una excelente idea. Tenía que asegurarle que no iba a hacerle daño de ninguna manera. Pero no pensó en que al llegar quien lo recibiría sería Narcissa Malfoy.

― Lo siento señora Narcissa ―expresó cuando ella le preguntó que había ocurrido―. No sé exactamente qué hice mal, pero estoy aquí para hablar con su hijo y aclararlo. Le prometo que no le haré daño.

― Es bueno que lo prometas, porque si llegar a hacerle daño de alguna manera, no volverás a ver la luz del día ¿entendido? ―ver la mirada determinada de la mujer, Harry asintió y esperó a que llamara a Draco.

Después de eso todo fluyó de manera natural. Draco no le explicó que le molestaba en realidad, pero habiendo comprendido un poco por donde iba la cosa le aseguró nunca hacer algo que él no deseara y respetar sus decisiones, de esa manera, comenzaron una especie de relación, la cual todavía no se podía definir como un noviazgo, vamos que no se lo había preguntado formalmente y Draco tampoco había mostrado indicios de querer tener una relación oficial con el niño que vivió. 

Era cierto que le había asegurado a Draco que no se preocupara, pero aun así tenía que hablar con su compañero de habitación solo para asegurar que efectivamente no los delataría.

― ¡Adelante! ―Elliot Gibbs entró a su oficina y tomó asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio, se le notaba nervioso.

«Intuyo que ya sabes por qué te he llamado ―el chico asintió―. Sé que debe ser difícil e incómodo para ti, pero quiero pedirte...

― ¿Ama a Draco, profesor Potter? ―interrumpió.

― ¿Cómo? ―cuestionó confundido.

― ¿Ama de verdad a Draco?

Harry se quedó en silencio, mudo ante la sorpresiva pregunta de su alumno.

― Profesor, no debe preocuparse por mí, no diré nada en absoluto. Pero si correrá el riesgo de que los descubra alguien que no esté dispuesto a guardar el secreto, entonces al menos debe estar seguro sobre sus sentimientos respecto a Draco. ¿Quién perdería más? ¿Él o usted? Al menos, si Draco es expulsado, podrá contar con usted.

Elliot se despidió, antes de salir Harry lo detuvo.

― Señor Gibbs ―Elliot giró a verlo―, tengo curiosidad, ¿en su ingreso a Hogwarts, en qué casa fue seleccionado?

― Slytherin, profesor.

Harry asintió.

― Es todo, puede retirarse.

Más tarde quiso reunirse con Draco, pero las palabras de Gibbs habían sembrado incertidumbre en su mente. Debido a eso, acordó una reunión con las únicas personas que podrían ayudarlo.

Hermione y Ron lo invitaron a cenar. Harry estuvo agradecido por la proporción de un lugar tranquilo y privado.

― ¿Y de qué querías hablar, compañero? ―Ron soltó mientras masticaba su cena―. ¡Auch, Hermione!

― Disculpa Harry, ya sabes cómo es Ron.

― Acepta que tú también estás ansiosa ―acusó el pelirrojo y las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un rojizo intenso.

― Bueno, admito que solo un poco, pero es más educado permitir que primero termine su cena de manera tranquila.

Ron asintió.

― Solo suéltalo amigo ―dijo y volvió a echarse un bocado a la boca, Hermione resopló indignada.

Harry sonrió, un momento después se puso serio.

― Verán... como sabrán comencé una especie de relación con Malfoy.

― ¡Tenía que tratarse de Malfoy! ―exclamó el pelirrojo.

― Bueno, sí, el asunto es que, ustedes saben, es un estudiante de la Academia. Y... Ocurrió algo inesperado...

― ¡Harry! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente? ―exclamó la castaña claramente disgustada.

― Sé que no tengo justificación, solo quería verlo, pensé que...

― Esperen, esperen, explíquenme porque no estoy comprendiendo nada ―interrumpió el pelirrojo.

― Harry es profesor de la Academia, mantener una relación con un estudiante está prohibido. Si lo descubren pueden despedir a Harry no solo como profesor, sino como Auror, y en el caso del estudiante sería expulsado.

Ron asintió.

― Eso lo sé, pero ¿qué es lo que hizo Harry?

― Alguien los vio, a él y a Malfoy, ¿o me equivocó? ―Harry asintió, sus mejillas se ruborizaron mostrando que se encontraba avergonzado.

«Sabes que a ti a lo mucho te llamará la atención, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que Malfoy no tendrá la misma suerte que tú? ―continuó reprendiendo.

― Hermione, Harry podría hablar con sus superiores para que no sea expulsado ―sugirió el pelirrojo y ante la mirada amenazante de su novia agregó-: Evidentemente eso estaría mal. Harry no lo hagas, no abuses de tu influencia.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

― Harry no puede usar su "influencia" para ayudar a Malfoy. Estamos hablando de Malfoy, dirán que le aplico un imperio o una poción de amor, qué se yo, inventarían cualquier cosa.

― Cierto, tienes razón ―concordó sonrojándose―. Pero no sería tan malo que lo expulsaran.

― ¡RON! ―gritaron Hermione y Harry al unísono.

― ¿¡Y qué dije ahora!? Está bien que lo expulsen, así podrán ser pareja en público, aunque tal vez en Corazón de Bruja saldría un encabezado tipo: “Profesor y Alumno se enamoran”, una historia de amor― Harry y Hermione lo miraron atónitos.

― ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Malfoy! ―quiso argumentar Harry. Hermione volteó a mirarlo con ojos acusadores.

― Al final terminaste hablando por él en los juicios para que le redujeran la condena... Ahora te enfrascas en una misión para salvar a su padre. Quién por cierto fue un mortífago que quiso asesinarte y aun así harás todo lo posible por llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión y todo porque llevas enamorado de Malfoy... ¿Los últimos siete años? ―explicó la castaña.

― Pero yo no…

― ¿Entonces por qué arriesgarlo de ese modo? Tú mismo me dijiste que Malfoy tiene la determinación de convertirse en auror para demostrar al mundo que ha cambiado, que es una mejor persona. ¿Estás dispuesto a quitarle eso por una simple calentura?

― Yo no...

― Ya que evidentemente no estas enamorado de Malfoy deberías considerar dejarlo en paz, piensa que podrías afectar su futuro por un simple capricho.

― Es que yo no me siento enamorado de Malfoy, yo... Al menos no llevo siete años enamorado.

― Ya no digan _enamorado de Malfoy_ por favor ―chilló el pelirrojo.

Hermione resopló.

― Solo piensa bien las cosas Harry. ¿Lo vale o no lo vale? Tú no tienes nada que perder, pero ¿y él?

Y con esas sabias palabras y lo dicho por Elliot Gibbs, al regresar a casa, Harry se recostó en el sofá pensando una y otra vez en lo que realmente representaba Malfoy para él. Esa noche no consiguió nada y los días que siguieron tampoco, se vio con Draco para explicarle lo de su padre, en realidad no sabía porqué se lo decía, su deber como auror era guardar la información, pero pensaba que Draco se merecía saber que su padre estaba vivo y que cabía la posibilidad de que regresara a casa. Aunque tampoco resultó muy bien, pues Draco interpretó muy mal su falta de elocuencia.

Al final un día antes de irse de misión, recostado en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado junto a ese rubio engreído y orgulloso ―quien en realidad era una estupenda persona, pero solo fingía no serlo― llegó a una conclusión.

****Si, amaba a Draco Malfoy.** **


	34. La misión de Harry

Harry se despertó sintiendo entre sus brazos el firme y terso cuerpo de su amante. Sonrió feliz por haber pasado una tarde tan especial con Draco, pero era hora de irse. Su equipo partiría en treinta minutos más, así que, con pesar, salió de la cama.

Fue directamente a la ducha.

Mientras su cuerpo era limpiado pensó en el guapo rubio que dormía en su cama: Todo había concluido genial, para qué negarlo, pero no dijo lo que había planeado cuando decidió enviar su lechuza el día anterior.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota,_ se dijo dándose de golpes en la pared.

La idea inicial había sido confesar sus sentimientos y preguntar si cabía la posibilidad de que en el futuro Draco llegaría a amarlo también. Pero estúpidamente se acobardó en el momento decisivo y terminó por desviar el tema a Lucius Malfoy haciendo enojar a Draco en el proceso y al final terminó por no decir nada.

_¡Muy bien, Harry! Cuando vuelvas de la misión le dirás lo que sientes por él._

Ya decidido salió de la ducha. Percibió un ligero movimiento provenir del bulto que yacía sobre su cama. Sonrió nuevamente y esperó a que el rubio terminara de despertar para hablar. Pero este no lo hizo, fingió continuar dormido, Harry lo permitió y se comenzó a vestir. Una vez preparado, buscó entre sus cosas una poción para el dolor —sabía que lo necesitaría, él también la necesitó en su primera vez— tomó pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota para Draco, algo corto pero que le hiciera ver que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, además de agregar un comentario un tanto subidito de tono.

Se rio para sus adentros dejando la nota en la mesita de noche junto a la poción, se sentó junto a Draco, depósito un beso en su frente y se apareció en el departamento de aurores donde ya se encontraba su equipo esperando.

― Ya era hora ―ironizó Cormac McLaggen, Harry lo ignoró, aunque no se podrían considerar enemigos, no lograban llevarse bien por completo.

― Bien, como ya habrán leído en el informe, la última vez que fueron vistos los mortífagos prófugos fue hace dos días en el puerto de Middlesbrough. Se presume que planean recibir un cargamento lleno de pociones psicotrópicas dentro de tres noches. Viajaremos en un traslador que nos llevará a la frontera con Durham para que no puedan detectarnos. Después usaremos transporte muggle para trasladarnos al lugar ¿Alguna duda?

― No señor ―dijeron dos aurores al unisonó, Cormac solo asintió.

― Muy bien, entonces… ―sacó una cuchara del bolsillo de su uniforme―. En tres, dos…

Todos tomaron el traslador y aparecieron Middlesbrough.

Durante el trayecto, Harry no dejó de pensar en Draco y la reacción que tendría si Lucius realmente estaba participando con los contrabandistas. Solo era un rumor, no estaba constatado que se tratara del hombre, pero tampoco quedaba descartado. En el fondo, esperaba que no fuera él.

Los primeros dos días pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero hicieron todo lo posible para confirmar la hora exacta en que se llevaría a cabo dicho intercambio y planear una estrategia adecuada. Incluso confirmaron la participación de Alecto Carrow y otro ex mortífagos que ocuparon rangos inferiores como seguidores de Voldemort. Pero no pudo descubrir nada concreto sobre Lucius Malfoy, solo lo mismo de siempre, los simples rumores de que alguien había visto a una persona parecida a él.

En el tercer día, se limitaron a esperar hasta la hora definida ―sin embargo, Harry no dejaba de pensar en Lucius, principalmente porque no podía dejar de pensar en Draco―, entonces tomaron sus lugares asignados. La embarcación con el cargamento llegó y los delincuentes salieron al encuentro de los traficantes.

No podía ver de quienes se trataba pues todos traían puestas sus capuchas. Una vez bajaron el cargamento y mostraron los viales. Harry y los otros tres salieron al encuentro, lanzando _incarcerous_ a los magos que tuvieran a su alcance. Recibieron varios hechizos en contraataque así que Harry le hizo una señal a Cormac, quien, encargado de dar aviso a los refuerzos, lanzó la alarma y varios aurores comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar.

Logrando apresar a varios de los ex mortífagos, comenzaron a llevarlos a la sala de interrogatorios donde tendrían que esperar a que el equipo aurores se encargara de recoger el cargamento y ponerlo en custodia, más tarde se encargarían de interrogar a los culpables. Pero no podía dejarlos ir sin antes verificar las identidades de los detenidos. Entonces dio órdenes a su equipo para que se ocuparan de inmediato en limpiar el lugar, después, usarían un traslador para volver al departamento de aurores.

― Harry ―Dennis Creevey, recién egresado de la academia, se acercó―. Disculpe, auror Potter ―rectificó avergonzado, Harry negó con la mano quitándole importancia, le agradaba que Dennis lo llamara por su nombre en vez de usar honoríficos―. Los otros aurores dijeron que Lucius Malfoy se encuentra por allá.

Harry se apresuró a llegar al lugar. Un hombre de cabellera rubia yacía arrodillado entre varios aurores, definitivamente se trataba de Malfoy, aunque su aspecto no se asemejaba ni un poco al Lucius Malfoy glorioso que conoció en su infancia.

Se acercó haciendo a un lado a los aurores que bloqueaban su paso.

― Malfoy ―llamó, aunque no era necesario, su mirada irradiaba furia por la traición evidente hacia Draco, cambiando abruptamente cuando la apariencia del hombre comenzó a cambiar revelando a Corban Yaxley.

― Así que… poción multijugos ―mencionó Cormac.

― Llevémoslo a interrogar de inmediato ―ordenó el moreno.

Una vez en la sala de interrogatorios, comenzó a presionar para que Yaxley le revelara si sabía algo sobre Lucius. Al principio se negó a hablar, así que tuvo que hacer uso de _Veritaserum_ y una vez hizo efecto continuó interrogante.

Un buen rato después, Harry salió de la sala de interrogatorios y prácticamente corrió a la zona de apariciones.

― Harry ―Dennis corrió tras él― ¿A dónde vas?

― Sé dónde está Lucius Malfoy ―informó.

Dennise sonrió al pensar en lo feliz que se pondría Draco al saber de su padre. A pesar de que por muchos años sufrió por la ira del hombre.

― ¿Puedo ir contigo? ―Potter asintió.

Aparecieron en North Yorkshire en la calle The Sambles.

― Estamos buscando algo de Slytherin ―mencionó Harry mirando hacia todas partes.

― ¡Allí! ―señaló Dennis.

En el letrero de una de las tiendas se vislumbraba una serpiente plateada adornando el nombre de un negocio de antigüedades.

Harry asintió y se apresuró quitar las protecciones, una vez estuvo seguro de que podían ingresar sin riesgo irrumpieron en el lugar. Dentro de la tienda buscaron un portal secreto, el cual Carrow había descrito, se encontraba tras unos estantes. Una vez lograron abrirlo, ingresaron con cuidado.

Ambos aurores hicieron uso de un _lumus_ para aminorar la oscuridad del lugar.

Miraron en varias direcciones, hasta que en una esquina recóndita vislumbraron el cuerpo de una persona.

Harry se apresuró a llegar hasta él, lo giró lentamente constatando que, en efecto, se trataba del mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.


	35. Lucius vuelve a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos al POV Draco...

— Buenas tardes, el profesor Potter dijo que me busca.

— Oh, señor Malfoy, adelante —expresó el director indicando que se acercara y tomara asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio—. Así es —dijo una vez Draco se colocó en el lugar indicado—, he enviado a llamarle para informarle que esta misma tarde recibí un oficio del ministerio solicitando le otorgue un permiso para ausentarse por unos días —el rubio quedó desconcertado—. Dicho esto, le entrego esta carta donde se especifican los días que le fueron otorgados para ausentarse de sus clases bajo la condición de que se pondrá al corriente con las asignaturas en cuanto se reincorpore al programa de entrenamiento. ¿Hay alguna duda?

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Sabe usted por qué fue solicitado tal permiso? —cuestionó.

— Lo lamento señor Malfoy, esa información no me fue proporcionada. Únicamente lo que le he explicado. Y que se solicita su inmediata asistencia a la mansión Malfoy.

_¿En la mansión?_

Todo sonaba realmente sospechoso, estaba un poco desconcertado hasta que pensó en su madre, se levantó de inmediato y tomó el sobre que el director le había acercado segundos antes.

— Vaya por sus cosas, utilizará la red flu para viajar a su hogar.

Draco asintió y se excusó para ir a su habitación donde tomó las cosas de valor que mantenía en la academia. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y volvió a la oficina del director.

La chimenea ya estaba encendida, esperando su llegada. Se despidió del auror y atravesó lanzando los polvos mientras decía fuerte y claro "Mansión Malfoy".

Del otro lado había un grupo de aurores y un par de agentes del ministerio esperando por su llegada.

— Draco —Narcissa se acercó y lo abrazó, sin importar que personas desconocidas estuvieran observando. Draco miró a su alrededor inspeccionando a los presentes, viendo también a su abogado familiar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho algo? —cuestionó alejándose para mirar si tenía algún daño físico, la rubia negó.

— No, todo está bien.

— Señor Malfoy —un auror se acercó—. Soy el auror Weston, auror a cargo del caso del mago Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Ex mortífago registrado.

Draco miró a su madre preguntando mentalmente: ****¿No se supone que todo está bien?**** , ella ni se inmutó.

— En unos minutos más su padre será puesto legalmente bajo arresto domiciliario, bajo la restricción de no usar magia hasta que hayan pasado por lo menos diez años en los que se demuestre que el señor Malfoy no ha cometido ningún tipo de crimen que cuestione su buena conducta...

El auror continuó explicando, pero Draco lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que volvería a ver a su padre. Nuevamente estarían los tres juntos.

— ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó cortando la letanía del auror.

— En breve lo traerán del Ministerio.

Y en cuanto dijo eso las protecciones de la mansión vibraron y de la chimenea emergieron cinco aurores más junto con un Lucius Malfoy difícil de reconocer.

— Lucius —susurró su madre en voz quebrada. Él fue más fuerte y reprimió las ganas que tenía de apartar a todas esas personas que lo custodiaban y abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Muy bien —esta vez habló uno de los agentes del ministerio—, ya que estamos todos aquí voy a solicitarles firmen los documentos donde declaran haber recibido la información que el auror Weston les acaba de hacer llegar, además, señor Draco Malfoy, usted tendrá que firmar otro documento donde se declara que está del acuerdo en ser el mago responsable del señor Lucius Malfoy. Tal como lo informó el auror Weston, el señor Malfoy no puede hacer magia, por lo que tramites y otros servicios que requiera serán previamente autorizados y solicitados por usted ¿está de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto.

Draco y Narcissa comenzaron a leer los documentos que se les presentaba, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos para no caer en alguna trampa del ministerio, su abogado confirmó que todo estaba bien, así que después de firmar todo el auror Weston retiró los encantos que mantenían a Lucius esposado y de esa manera se despidieron de la familia.

— Entonces los dejo para que puedan hablar —sentenció el abogado tomando polvos flu y adentrándose a la chimenea.

— Lucius, qué ha sucedido. Los aurores no explicaron nada —comenzó la rubia acercándose a su esposo para abrazarlo.

Draco permaneció alejado limitándose únicamente a observar lo demacrado y débil que parecía su padre.

Lucius resopló indignado.

— No, no ―volvió a hablar la rubia―, necesitas descansar. Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación.

Durante el monologo de su madre, permaneció observando a su padre, a diferencia de la realidad, parecía que habían pasado mucho más que seis años. Se veía demacrado. Su cabello rubio el cual solía siempre brillar impecable, ahora era opaco. Sus mirada fiera y segura, ahora solo estaba vacía. Las arrugas en su rostro le sumaban considerablemente la edad, haciéndolo ver considerablemente viejo.

Suspiró cansino una vez su madre lo llevó al piso superior. Fue entonces que decidió dejarse caer sobre uno de los sofás, resintiendo un profundo cansancio, un agotamiento meramente mental. Mirando el fuego de la chimenea, recién encendido por los elfos, un pensamiento se instaló en su mente.

_Potter_

Potter había salido a una misión que involucraba a su padre. Potter acababa de volver de dicha misión. Potter le estaba devolviendo a su padre.

Conjuró pergamino y pluma, poniéndose a escribir de inmediato una nota.

Llamó a su águila real y le ató el trozo de papel a la pata izquierda.

― Lleva esto a Harry Potter, no esperes por una respuesta ―indicó y el águila emprendió el vuelo.

 _Eres un idiota_ , pensó, _cómo puedes pretender no amarlo si hace este tipo de cosas._

 _Detente estúpido corazón,_ lo reprendió al sentir sus latidos desenfrenados.

― Draco ―el llamado de su madre lo distrajo de sus pensamientos―. Tu padre quiere hablarte.

Ante aquellas palabras se puso ansioso. _¿Qué querría decirle su padre?_ No lo hizo esperar, asintió y de inmediato subió a la habitación donde sabía encontraría a Lucius.

― ¿Me llamabas? ―dijo tragando un nudo que se había formado en su garganta, a pesar del tiempo y lo pequeño que se veía el hombre mayor recostado sobre la enorme cama, aún conservaba ese temor que rigió en su vida, durante sus años de infancia.

― Siéntate, Draco ―ordenó, su voz sonaba ronca.

El rubio menor obedeció al instante. Permaneció pulcramente sentado, expectante a lo que su padre diría.

― Tu madre me ha informado que deseas ser auror ―Draco asintió―, también que eres un excelente estudiante ―Lucius volvió a enmudecer por lo que pareció una eternidad―. Lo que no me dejó muy claro fue si tú y Potter están manteniendo una relación de índole sexual.

Draco hizo uso completo de su autocontrol para no inmutarse frente al mayor.

― ¿No vas a responder? ―inquirió.

― Permaneciste seis años desaparecido y lo primero que preguntas al volver es si yo y Potter estamos follando ―su padre parecía imperturbable, pero Draco sabía que no era así, seguramente por dentro se estaba retorciendo―. Durante los cinco años que pasé en Azkaban me mantuve preocupado por ti, este último año pensé en ti muchas veces, preguntándome si continuabas vivo. Te extrañé, Padre ―se levantó y salió de la habitación, ignorando el llamado serio de Lucius.

«Madre ―ella había permanecido afuera todo ese tiempo―, no quiero hablar con él ahora.

Ella asintió comprendiendo la situación.

Se dirigió directamente a la red flu, donde desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Llegó a Bloomsbury en unos cuantos segundos.

― ¿Draco? ―Harry apareció en la sala mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una clara preocupación reflejada en sus verdes ojos.

― ¡Te odio, maldito idiota! ―gimió antes de acercarse y besarlo como nunca había besado en su vida.


	36. Un poco más de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo POV Harry, previo a la parte final...

Harry estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando un halcón picoteó el vidrio de la ventana. Se apresuró a abrir para permitirle el acceso, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo de calefacción a su alrededor. No quería que el aire frío de la tarde perjudicara su buena salud.

El ave aterrizó sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio de manera majestuosa. Claro signo de que el ave pertenecía a la familia Malfoy. Sonrió, era evidente el remitente de la nota. La tomó con cuidado, pero con cierta velocidad. No deseaba recibir el pinchazo de un ave de ese calibre.

****_Potter:_ ** **

****_Gracias por traer a mi padre de vuelta. Sospecho que no fue nada sencillo, así que no tengo manera de pagarte este favor tan grande. Sin embargo, me siento ofendido porque no me lo dijiste en la biblioteca, ni siquiera después de follarme públicamente. Por eso, te veré mañana a primera hora en tu departamento, no hagas planes._ ** **

****_D. M._ ** **

Y toda la nota la leyó con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillando divertidos y emocionados. Si tan solo Draco supiera que se aseguró de lanzar un hechizo de privacidad al área de la biblioteca donde se encontraban para que nadie pudiera verlos ni escucharlos... Pero no era obligatorio que se enterara, así que decidió guardarlo como un secreto solo para él solo.

Esa tarde no tenía planes, por lo que dejó sobre el escritorio la nota una vez el ave se marchó y procedió a colocarse una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar la cena.

Estaba muy entretenido picando unos espárragos cuando escuchó el sonido de la red flu activándose. Se limpió las manos y salió de la cocina rumbo a la sala.

― ¿Draco? ―cuestionó a pesar de que era evidente que se trataba del rubio, pues su cabello rubio y esos movimientos estilizados mientras se sacudía la ceniza de la chimenea eran inconfundibles, sin embargo, al haber recibido una nota unos minutos antes que anunciaban su encuentro hasta el día siguiente, tuvo que sentirse preocupado y algo confundido.

Draco lo observó con esos hermosos ojos grises que indudablemente ya amaba por unos segundos y luego exclamó en un tono severo: ― ¡Te odio, maldito idiota!

Harry no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar o siquiera tratar de defenderse, pues dicho rubio ya había saltado sobre él para proporcionarle un beso intenso, que subió su libido a niveles descomunales.

Lo que parecieron varios minutos después rompió el beso para recuperar el aliento, los labios de Draco estaban tan rosados e hinchados que no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a tomarlos con los suyos. Si, Draco Malfoy era hermoso, irresistible, adictivo, todo un símbolo del sexo y Harry lo amaba, amaba todo de él y la suerte que tenía de ser él quien pudiera saborearlo.

Hasta entonces solamente se estaban acariciando sobre la ropa, parecía solamente un saludo intenso antes de apartarse y comenzar una conversación, sin embargo, cuando el rubio ahuecó su erección con la palma de su mano, supo que esto era una especie de agradecimiento por haber salvado a su padre.

 _Ser un héroe a veces tiene sus beneficios…_ ¡Y qué beneficios!

Esto le encantaba.

Jadeó con voz ronca y se movió hacia atrás. Su sonrisa de satisfacción se formó pronunciadamente en sus labios.

Draco se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas, sus dedos bajaron con maestría el pijama del moreno quien, por cierto, no estaba usando ropa interior. Esto pareció satisfacer adecuadamente al rubio, pues se lamió los labios y sonrió de lado sin despegar su mirada de la erección que ahora se curveaba libremente en dirección al vientre musculoso y bronceado. Entonces enterró su rostro en la hombría de Potter, inhalando profundamente el aroma almizclado que el pre semen emanaba. Inhaló y suspiró a profundidad y cuando lanzó una lamida rápida a la cabeza de la erección Potter dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Fue la señal perfecta para que Draco envolviera con sus labios la punta, permitiendo que pequeñas gotas se instalaran en su lengua.

La erección de Harry era larga y ancha, pero Draco ya la conocía muy bien, así que ahora su único anhelo era conocer su sabor y mostrarle sus habilidades con las felaciones.

Mientras jugaba con su lengua, tomó los pesados testículos y los acarició suavemente, le encantaban, pues se sentían como la seda de sus finos pijamas y al escuchar el fuerte gemido que soltó el moreno hizo unos movimientos en circulo con el pulgar para estimularlo aún más.

Harry dirigió las manos al sedoso cabello rubio acariciando brevemente antes de instalar ambas palmas detrás de la cabeza y apretar los cabellos con toda la delicadeza que su excitación le pudo otorgar. Lo empujó suavemente hasta que sintió que su erección entró por completo en esa deliciosa boca y la cabeza de su polla golpeo la garganta del rubio. Su respiración entrecortada gobernó en el denso silencio mientras Draco succionaba la extensión de carne que podía cubrir.

Era inexplicablemente caliente y maravillosamente sucio, mientras Draco trataba de tragar la mayor parte de su larga erección, Harry follaba su boca con premura, lanzando desvergonzados gemidos todo el tiempo. De pronto, Draco agarró sus caderas, deteniendo sus embestidas. Harry vio como intentaba recuperar la respiración tomando inhalaciones de aire de manera prolongada y constante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás colocando sus labios nuevamente únicamente en la cabeza de la erección. Una vez más, se permitió jugar lentamente y acariciar sus testículos mientras Harry lo miraba embelesado y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos. Sin previo aviso, Draco volvió a engullir por completo la erección, esta vez imponiendo el ritmo sin dejar de acariciar los pesados testículos, Harry gimió y soltó maldiciones antes de venirse por completo dentro de la caliente y excitante boca del rubio. Sintió que se vendría nuevamente al ver como se tragaba su semen decididamente, dejando escapar algunas gotas por la comisura de sus labios.

Draco se alejó y limpió los restos de semen con el dorso de su mano y sonrió como un felino mirando fijamente sus ojos.

― ¡Merlín, Draco! ―clamó Harry una vez recuperó las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, se agachó lentamente, colocó las manos en los hombros del rubio y lo impulsó hacia arriba para besarlo con rudeza―. Vamos a la habitación ―jadeó, Draco asintió, Harry apartó los pantalones que se habían enrollado en sus tobillos quedando desnudo en la parte inferior.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a su destino, su erección comenzó a reavivarse. Draco sonrió ante la visión.

Nada más cruzaron el umbral, Harry lo arrojó a la cama. Susurrando un hechizo sin varita, dejando al rubio completamente desnudo y dispuesto para él. El rubio iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero su boca voraz succionó la contrario evitando que lo hiciera.

Harry repartió avivados besos a lo largo del hermoso e incitante cuerpo. Draco jadeó estremecido por el placer que sus caricias le proporcionaban. Y soltó un intenso quejido cuando envolvió la rosada erección succionándola de una sola vez. Lamió por unos cuantos minutos más antes de levantar las caderas del rubio y colocar su boca en la fruncida entrada. A cambio, recibió un gemido de aprobación, sonrió mientras sumergía la lengua lentamente.

― ¡HAAARRYYY! ―exhaló sintiendo un dedo acariciar suavemente el borde mientras la lengua continuaba haciendo su labor.

Harry estaba encantado, la voz de Draco era un débil ronroneo, y parecía un ángel mientras serpenteando en la cama y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. No podía aguantar más, necesitaba estar dentro de ese cuerpo de inmediato, así que lanzó otro hechizo lubricando y dilatando mágicamente a su pareja. Draco gimió en aprobación, también estaba al límite de su cordura. Subió nuevamente, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron posicionados uno frente al otro. Acomodó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada.

― ¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó mirando fijamente esos intensos ojos grises. Draco asintió.

― Sí, no te detengas ―jadeó suavemente, abriendo más las rodillas, para demostrar su disposición.

Harry acarició los pálidos muslos, bajando hasta que sus grandes y fuertes manos separaron sus nalgas, los pulgares se encontraron sobre su ano, su calor abrasador se extendió sobre su piel como cera fundida.

― Aquí voy —anunció tomando su pene con una mano y sumergiéndolo firmemente en el rubio, soltó una exclamación de satisfacción una vez estuvo completamente dentro, sus testículos golpearon firmemente las nalgas de Draco. Una vez pasó la excitación inicial comenzó a presionar pequeños besos sobre los hombros y cuello dejando manchas que permanecerían hasta el siguiente día.

Comenzó las embestidas, al principio lentamente y cuando Draco lo animó a subir la intensidad se dejó llevar por la sensación de calidez que el interior del rubio le proporcionaba.

― ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ―jadeó una y otra vez dejándose llevar por la pasión.

― Harry… ya… ―no pudo continuar.

― Yo también ―completó adivinando lo que el rubio quería decir―. Haz-lo, hagámoslo… juntos…

Y apresuró mucho más las embestidas, mientras su mano acariciaba con firmeza la dura erección del rubio. Una, dos, tres estocadas más y entonces… ambos se vinieron con fuerza.

Agotado, cayó sobre el rubio quien lo abrazó acariciando su espalda perezosamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos acurrucados de ese modo, hasta que Harry se dejó caer a un lado y atrajo el cuerpo de Draco abrazándolo cariñosamente.

― Gracias ―susurró Draco sintiéndose soñoliento.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó sorprendido.

― Por no permitir que llevaran a mi padre a Azkaban. Ese lugar es horrible.

― Lamento no haber evitado que pasaras tanto tiempo allí ―dijo de pronto sintiendo una intensa culpabilidad.

Draco se removió en sus brazos.

― Hiciste lo que pudiste ―exhaló.

Harry sonrió e invocó las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos.

― Te amo ―susurró besando su cabeza. Movió la cabeza buscando los ojos del rubio, pero ya estaba profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por fin nos estamos acercando al final...


	37. La renuncia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última parte, será una combinación de POV Draco y POV Harry... Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia y han compartido sus pensamientos por medio de los comentarios.

― Así que Yaxley en ocasiones usaba el cabello de tu padre, pero solo lo utilizaba en ocasiones muy específicas.

Draco asintió comprendiendo la situación. Estaba aliviado de que su padre no hubiera participado en las actividades ilícitas que los otros ex mortífagos llevaban a cabo. Aunque todavía le preocupaba lo que habían conversado la noche anterior. Su padre sabía sobre la relación que mantenía con Potter y evidentemente no estaba nada contento con la idea.

― ¿Algo más te preocupa?

Draco lo miró haciéndose el desentendido.

― No me disgustó, de ninguna manera que vinieras anoche, pero tu nota decía que lo harías hasta hoy.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

― ¿Hablaste con mi padre?

― Solo lo necesario, ya sabes, su testimonio, simples detalles ―respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

― ¿Le dijiste algo sobre… nosotros? ―Harry lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, después su mirada cambió, parecía avergonzado.

― Me preguntó por qué lo estaba ayudando ―Draco arqueó una ceja―, le dije que no lo hacía por él… supongo que…

Draco comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

― Por supuesto, hizo sus propias conjeturas ―afirmó―. Él no está de acuerdo con esto ―continuó diciendo.

Al principio, había llegado al departamento de Potter con la intención de interrogarlo, pero cuando lo vio tan atractivo y preocupado por él no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y todo lo demás solo había sido un impulso desenfrenado por sentirse querido por ese hombre, aunque sea solo de un modo sexual. Sin embargo, ahora, pasada la adrenalina, se preguntaba si valía la pena continuar con una relación que parecía no ir a ninguna parte. Se cuestionaba si valía la pena ir en contra de su padre solo por algo que lo llevaría a la ruina tarde o temprano.

― Y yo tampoco ―los ojos verdes de Harry lo observaron alarmados.

― Creí que ya no me odiabas ―exhaló.

Draco negó, por supuesto que no lo odiaba.

― No lo hago. No se trata de odiar a una persona o no hacerlo ―soltó una risa amarga―. ¿Cómo podría permitirte que metieras tu pene en mi culo si te odiara? No obstante, esta relación secreta que llevamos no esta destinada a evolucionar, eventualmente nos distanciaremos y terminaremos por lastimarnos.

 _Terminarás lastimándome,_ eso es lo que en realidad quería decir, _como siempre lo has hecho, desde el momento en qué nos conocimos._

― ¿Tú me lastimarías? ―cuestionó Harry con tristeza.

_No, por supuesto que no, te amo, no podría hacerlo._

― No puedo asegurarlo sino sé lo que ocurrirá en el futuro.

La decepción en los ojos de Harry le hizo sentir un estrujón en el pecho.

― De acuerdo ―¿iba a ser así de fácil?―, pero antes de que terminemos con esto déjame decirte un par de cosas. Yo…

― ¡Harry! ―el sonido de la red flu y el llamado de Ted interrumpieron al moreno.

Entró corriendo a la cocina, donde estaban desayunando y se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino, Harry lo recibió sonriendo, pero también desconcertado, de pronto su rostro se sonrojo, ****_había olvidado que Teddy lo visitaría._****

― Hemos llegado, las cosas de Teddy se encuentran en esta bolsa, ya sabes… ―Andrómeda Tonks se quedó en silencio al ver al rubio que yacía sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa para el desayuno.

Draco se estremeció al verla y se levantó apresurado, empujando torpemente su taza de té en el proceso. Se quedó mudo, sintió que iba a vomitar.

― Tú debes ser Draco ―cuando la voz amable y suave de la mujer se hizo presente, ese miedo que gobernó su cuerpo inicialmente se desvaneció.

Asintió lentamente.

― Es tu tía, Andrómeda Tonks ―explicó Harry.

― ¿Y quién es él? ―intervino Ted.

― Tu tío…Draco ―Teddy sonrió encantado.

― ¡Es Malfoy! ―y saltó de los brazos de Harry para acercarse al rubio y ofrecerle la mano―. Hola, soy Ted Lupin, tu sobrino, gusto en conocerte.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, al salir de su estupor estrechó la mano.

― Es todo un gusto Ted, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Soy…

― Mi tío ―completó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa―. ¿Jugarás conmigo?

Draco miró breves segundos a Harry.

― Draco ya se tiene que ir ―dijo en modo severo el moreno, Draco frunció los labios y regresó la mirada al niño.

― Hoy no puedo, pero otro día ¿está bien?

El niño asintió.

― Bueno, es hora de retirarme ―intervino Andrómeda―. Fue un gusto Draco ―el aludido asintió indicando que pensaba lo mismo―. Saluda a tu madre por mí ―volvió a asentir.

― Yo también me retiro ―comentó haciéndose paso hacia la salida. Harry no respondió, seguramente se había arrepentido de decir lo que anteriormente tenía pensado.

Ese pareció ser el final. Pero era mejor, antes de que todo se saliera de control y doliera aún más. Porque sí que dolía y bastante, mucho más de lo que había imaginado, pero se aferró a la idea de que era lo correcto.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Harry se presentó como profesor de Destreza Física y Duelo, todo se tornó como al inicio de su entrenamiento, Potter solo era un profesor más, aunque siendo sinceros, Potter jamás iba a ser un profesor más, siempre estaría en su vida, de una u otra forma formaría parte de ella.

Y de ese modo, llegó al final de segundo curso. Sus clases fueron bien. Se había desarrollado como un estudiante excelente de la legeremancia, su profesor le había recomendado buscar combinar esta habilidad con la asignatura de concentración a fin de desarrollar una técnica que sirviera a los aurores durante sus misiones. Draco se concentró en el desarrollo de ese proyecto, destinando su tiempo para en Potter únicamente cuando se encontraba en la soledad de sus habitaciones y cuando el insomnio volvía a perturbar sus noches.

●●●●●

Harry permitió que Draco se marchara a pesar de que no quería que lo hiciera, pensaba que si le daba un poco de espacio el rubio recapacitaría y volvería a él. Qué tonto había sido al pensar de ese modo, pues Draco no volvió.

Enojado decidió evitar al rubio, ignorarlo fuera de las aulas, volver a la relación profesor-alumno que se había instalado al principio del primer año, pero lo cierto es que cuando Draco no se daba cuenta lo observaba y en todo momento deseaba una y otra vez poder tocar su suave cabello, probar sus labios, abrazar su cuerpo.

― ¿Al fin me dirás qué pasa? ―cuestionó Hermione, lo había invitado a tomar un café, obviamente era una trampa, _¿cómo no lo vio venir?_

― Nada, no me pasa nada ―respondió haciéndose el desentendido. Hermione rodó los ojos.

― ¿Cuántos años llevamos conociéndonos? ¿Consideras que a estas alturas puedes engañarme?

Harry resopló, ella tenía razón.

― Lo siento, tienes razón, es solo que extraño a Malfoy ―Hermione sonrió levemente―. No es gracioso.

― No, no lo es. ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices como te sientes? Sería bueno para ambos.

― No puedo hacer ―respondió en un susurro―. Sabes que él fue quien quiso terminar con esto que teníamos, sospecho que Lucius tiene que ver en algo, pero él tampoco es un niño, pudo haberme elegido, pero por el contrario eligió a ese hombre.

― Lucius Malfoy es su padre, no puedes competir contra eso ―inquirió la bruja, Harry frunció el ceño enfadado―. Pero puedes ocupar un lugar en la vida de Malfoy, como su pareja, quien estará con él por el resto de su vida.

― ¡Pero él no me quiere! ―gimió.

― ¡Harry Potter! ―exclamó exasperada― ¿Se lo preguntaste? ¿Hablaste con él al respecto o solo asumiste? ―Harry negó acongojado―. Entonces no afirmes. ¿Te has preguntado por qué mostró esa inseguridad? Tú mismo dijiste que por un momento sentiste que tu amor era correspondido, ¿y si es así? ―la castaña negó concentrándose en una idea tardía―. Esa relación secreta que tenían… pudo haberle dado señales erróneas.

Esa conversación le dejó mucho en qué pensar y llegada la noche se puso a meditar. Hermione tenía razón. Era verdad. Draco pudo haber creído que por su pasado Harry no deseaba hacer publica la relación que tenían en ningún momento. Él dijo que eventualmente terminarían, eso solo sugería que jamás le dirían al mundo que estaban juntos, entonces tomó una decisión, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero tendría que esperar al final del curso para llevarlo a cabo.

●●●●●

Era el ultimo día del curso, los alumnos que habían completado el entrenamiento se erguían orgullosos con sus uniformes de auror modelándolos hasta el frente de toda la comunidad de cadetes. Draco se encontraba sentado junto a Isabella y Eliot, las dos personas con quienes había logrado entablar una buena amistad.

― Solo un año más y también seremos aurores ―susurró Isabella emocionada mientras el director de la academia llamaba a los egresados para entregarles su diploma.

Draco asintió en acuerdo con las palabras de la bruja. Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia ella para otorgarle una ligera sonrisa y de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en Potter, quien permanecía de pie firmemente sonriendo y felicitando cálidamente a los nuevos aurores que pasaban junto a él después de haber recibido su diploma de las manos del director, quien se veía tan guapo y sensual enfundado en su traje de auror.

― Ahora, para finalizar con esta ceremonia, debo transmitirles una noticia que me apena mucho ―muchos cadetes murmuraron desconcertados, el director se aclaró la garganta―. Lamentablemente uno de nuestros profesores ha renunciado a su cargo, por lo que el próximo año tendremos un nuevo profesor de Destreza Física y Duelo. Auror Potter, me gustaría que dirigiera unas palabras a los alumnos.

Harry se acercó al director con una sonrisa, luego miró a los jóvenes que permanecían desconcertados en sus asientos.

― Debo confesar que me alegra mucho haber pertenecido al equipo de profesores que se encargan de formar a los aurores que servirán a la comunidad mágica de este país. Fue un gusto conocerlos, estos tres años quedarán muy grabados en mi memoria y cada vez que los recuerde lo haré con mucho cariño.

― ¿Por qué se va? ―se escuchó el murmullo de una bruja, Harry sonrió.

― Aunque la academia es importante para mí y les tengo un gran cariño, hay algo mucho más importante que debo hacer. Espero que no me guarden ningún rencor por la decisión que he tomado ―sonrió nuevamente―. Solo me queda decir: Gracias por todo. Siempre tendrán a un profesor en mí, no duden en buscarme si lo necesitan.

Los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, a excepción de Draco, quien se concentró en mirar al auror.

Mientras tanto, el rostro afligido de sus compañeros mostraba que en verdad estaban tristes por la despedida de Potter, incluso algunas brujas estaban llorando.

― Muy bien, agradezcamos al auror Potter por su tiempo brindado a la academia, sin duda lo extrañaremos ―dijo el director también aplaudiendo―. Y con esta mala noticia damos por finalizada la ceremonia, una vez más felicito a todos los nuevos aurores que servirán a partir de ahora a la comunidad mágica ―exclamó el director y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho anteriormente, ¿Harry renunciaba? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía hacer? Y lo más importante ¿significaba la separación definitiva? ¿Su vínculo con Potter se rompería al fin?

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse para ir rumbo a sus habitaciones y tomar su equipaje para marcharse de la academia, Draco al fin salió de su estupor. Pero no por eso su desconcierto se desvanecía. Quería ir a la oficina de Potter y pedirle explicaciones, pero eso definitivamente estaría muy fuera de lugar. Caminó hasta su habitación lentamente, llegando tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al área de chimeneas para viajar a la mansión.

― Draco ―Isabella lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera―, pensamos ir al pub de aurores, ya sabes, le haremos una despedida al profesor Potter. ¿Quieres venir?

La miró por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

― No, no puedo ―informó y sin decir más entró a la red flu.

Al otro lado su madre lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó y lo abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla.

― Draco, que gusto que ya estés aquí ―exhaló la rubia―. Tienes visita.

Draco arqueó una ceja cuestionando quién lo visitaba. Pero ella solo sonrió y lo guio al salón de ala este.

Se dejó guiar y llegado al salón la bruja indicó que ella esperaría afuera. Draco entró con precaución, su madre había actuado bastante raro, pero la respuesta llegó en el momento en que vio a Potter, de pie, en medio de salón, aún con su uniforme de auror, mirando hacia el exterior. Quien al ver al rubio dio unos pasos hacia él y luego se detuvo abruptamente.

― Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?

Harry se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

_Potter, maldito Potter, siempre tan encantador._


	38. Un preámbulo

_¿Harry Potter saliendo con un mortífago?_

El encabezado de _El Profeta_ anunciaba el reciente descubrimiento, después de ver a Harry Potter paseando por el Callejón Diagon con un serio Draco Malfoy.

_El romance del siglo_

Decía _El Quisquilloso_. Y para acabar, _Corazón de Bruja_ mostraba una escena de Harry sonriéndole a Draco mientras miraban las nuevas escobas que lucían en el escaparate de la tienda y luego un sin fin de corazones rotos brotaban antes de que la escena se volviera a repetir con una frase del tamaño de media página:

_Nuestro héroe ha roto los corazones de muchas brujas_

****_Pero... ¿Cómo llegaron a ser la noticia número uno de todo Inglaterra?_ ** **

◇◆◇

Draco no esperaba que Potter apareciera en la mansión, tampoco esperaba que su madre le tendiera una trampa al no advertirle sobre la inesperada visita. Él había hablado con ella y le había revelado a grandes rasgos los motivos que tuvo para alejarse de Potter.

Y ahora, allí estaba, frente a un hombre de aspecto acongojado, así que tomó asiento en uno de los sillones para darle un poco de accesibilidad.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, pero no habló, parecía un cachorro arrepentido por haber hecho una travesura.

— ¿Por qué has renunciado? ―decidió comenzar él.

¿ _Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? ¿Es por mí? ¿Acaso ya no quieres verme?_ Fueron las preguntas que no formular.

Harry volvió la mirada hacia él, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera infinitamente hermosa.

— Draco, quiero estar contigo. Cometí un error al dejarte ir. Pero tenías razón, no podíamos continuar si nuestra relación no era sólida, además el permanecer en el anonimato me volvía loco. Y con mi comportamiento solo te estaba sugiriendo que no buscaba algo serio, todo lo contrario.

Harry parecía exhausto al terminar.

— Pienso que lo estabas haciendo —ante la mirada perpleja del moreno continuó—. Me asusté ―confesó decidiendo también ser honesto―. Recuerdo que me comporté como un idiota contigo y tus amigos durante el colegio e hice mucho mal durante la guerra. Cosas horribles. Y después de todo estos años, llega el gran Harry Potter, un héroe de guerra, la persona que salvó a todos, una persona gentil y valiente ofreciendo esto ―señaló entre los dos haciendo alusión a su relación―. Sentí pánico.

Harry se acercó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca acarició una de sus mejillas.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir castigándote? —susurró la pregunta.

Draco cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir la suave caricia del auror.

— Draco, eres un excelente mago. Fuiste tan valiente y has soportado tanto. ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir para que lo entiendas? —continuó hablando, observando en todo momento el perfecto y atractivo rostro del rubio—. Draco, permíteme demostrarte que mereces más de lo que crees. Permite que mi amor te ayude a sanar.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los de Harry buscando la burla o un atisbo de mentira, pero no había nada allí, solo cariño y sinceridad.

— ¿Me amas? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz, un nudo se instaló en su pecho, la suposición de que todo fuera mentira lo estaba sofocando. Pero Harry asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa gentil.

— Si, me enamoré de ti, siento que fue desde hace mucho, pero solo recientemente me he dado cuenta. Draco, dame una oportunidad, haré que te enamores de mí, todos los días lo intentaré y me esforzaré para hacerte feliz.

— No creo que funcione —Harry quiso refutar, pero Draco no lo permitió—. No puedes enamorarme, no si yo ya estoy enamorado de ti.

La expresión de pánico en Harry cambió a una de felicidad. Se acercó a Draco y lo besó castamente.

— Te amo, Draco —dijo con voz segura—. Por favor, vuelve conmigo.

Draco asintió y volvió a acercarse para esta vez ser él quien lo besara. 

Y después de aquel acontecimiento, la relación de Harry y Draco fue revelada cuando Harry decidió que era buena idea invitar a Draco a pasearse por los barrios mágicos mas concurridos de la comunidad. Y causó una mayor polémica cuando vieron a la pareja acompañada de los mejores amigos del auror. Personajes como Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Inesperadamente para todos, Ginny Weasley se mostró muy feliz con la noticia e incluso adoptó al rubio como su acompañante de fiestas junto con Astoria, quien al principio se molestó ligeramente, pero al ver que Draco era feliz también terminó aceptando la relación.

Por otro lado, Narcissa estaba encantada con Harry, en ocasiones parecía adorarlo más que a su propio hijo, aunque Draco sabía que eso no era verdad, solo le había tomado cariño al moreno. No obstante, la historia no era la misma para el caso de Lucius. El mago continuaba mostrándose reticente a aceptar que su hijo mantenía una relación amorosa con el niño que vivió. Por lo que las cenas familiares solían ser un tanto incomodas. ¡Ah! Y todavía cuestionaba de vez en cuando al rubio ayudándolo a reconsiderar si efectivamente quería mantener una relación con Potter. Pero Draco siempre reafirmaba lo seguro que estaba de su relación de una manera "sutil".

Y así, el último año de entrenamiento transcurrió. Draco se convirtió en un experto legeremante y con su habilidad para la oclumancia, prometía ser un auror destacado dentro del cuerpo de aurores.

― Estás a punto de graduarte… ¿Hay algo que quieras como regalo?

Draco arqueó una ceja y miró divertido a su novio. Ambos yacían recostados en el sofá de la sala del departamento de Harry viendo una película y comiendo palomitas.

― ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Potter?

Harry sonrió, cuando Draco lo llamaba por su apellido se debía a que se encontraba enfadado o su mente maquinaba algo perverso.

― Quiero regalarte algo, pero me preguntaba… ¿Qué podría querer Draco Malfoy, uno de los hombres más ricos del país?

― ¿Algo que el dinero no pueda comprar? ―cuestionó con picardía.

Harry asintió sonriente.

― Mmmm… a ver… ¿Qué podría ser? ―de pronto sus ojos grises brillaron con intensidad― ¿Lo que sea? ―Harry asintió― ¿En serio? ―volvió a afirmar.

― Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras, solo pídelo.

― Está bien Potter… quiero ser el activo ―reveló con una sonrisa radiante.

Harry se quedó serio un momento, evidentemente desconcertado por la petición. Luego volvió a sonreír.

― Por supuesto ―aceptó esta vez siendo él el que sorprendiera a Draco―. Pero con una condición ―agregó para molestar un poco al rubio, Draco hizo una mueca y asintió para que continuara―. Si tu promedio es uno de los mejores podrás hacerlo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos antes de responder:

― ¿Es tu única condición?

Harry asintió confiado.

― De acuerdo, acepto ―agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.


	39. Expecto Patronum

Cursando el tercer año y siendo un año completamente práctico, uno de los requisitos que pedían para aprobar era hacer un _patronus_ corpóreo y enviar mensajes mediante este ya que es una de las habilidades que solían usar los aurores para comunicarse en momentos críticos. Como ya sabemos, Draco se la pasó trabajando en su _patronus_ durante los tres años que duró el entrenamiento. Aun así, estaba nervioso. Mientras que su profesor esperaba con insistencia para que pasara al frente y recitara el encantamiento.

_¿Qué pasará si no logro hacerlo?_

_No me dejarán graduarme y habré desperdiciado tres años de mi vida._

De pronto, recordó a Harry animándolo. Diciéndole que era un mago excepcional.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? —cuestionó el profesor.

Draco parpadeó.

— Si —es lo único que respondió antes de pasar al frente y levantar la varita.

 _Recuerdos felices, recuerdos felices..._ Draco ya había generado un _patronus_ corpóreo hace un par de días, cuando Harry se ofreció nuevamente a ayudarle. Pero la segunda vez que quiso hacerlo este no apareció. Harry se lo atribuyó a la falta de practica y aunque en sus siguientes intentos lo logró no evitaba que ahora se sintiera muy nervioso e inseguro.

Se colocó en posición. Pensó en algunos momentos agradables del último año, pasando rápidamente en su mente alguno que pudiera funcionar de una manera cien por ciento efectiva. Y aunque se lo negaba a sí mismo volvió a recordar el día en que apareció Potter en la mansión y le confesó que había renunciado a la academia para estar con él. Sonrió estúpidamente antes de pronunciar fuerte y claro:

— _Expecto Patronum_ —y su varita emitió un gran destello de luz plateada.

— ¡Wow! —se escucharon las exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración por parte de sus compañeros.

— Es... —Draco no logró completar la oración. El patronus corpóreo que había estado emitiendo en los días anteriores no se parecía en nada a este nuevo.

El profesor asintió repetidas veces antes de explicar:

— Así es, se trata de un cisne negro. Son raros entre los _patronus_ —dijo al resto de la clase, Draco por su parte se concentró en admirar el paseo del ave alrededor del aula, tal vez un dragón o un felino habrían estado bien, incluso el hurón del inicio... Bueno no, el hurón no, Harry se había burlado mucho y casi terminó hechizándole las pelotas—. Los cisnes negros representan la lealtad, el amor monógamo y el cuidado de sus seres queridos. También representan el poder curativo del amor y el romance.

 _¿Romance ha dicho?,_ de pronto se sintió avergonzado y el sonrojo en su rostro no se hizo esperar. Todos en su generación sabían la clase de relación que Draco mantenía con Harry Potter, así que seguramente ya habían hecho sus conjeturas.

— Muy bien Señor Malfoy, pase a su lugar —cuando volvió a colocarse en la fila vio a Isabella levantando sus pulgares y sonriendo encantada. Draco se sonrojo. Ella era una de las personas que apoyaba en pleno su relación con el niño dorado, como solían decirle todavía, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera avergonzado.

El resto de sus compañeros fueron pasando y cuando todos lo hicieron correctamente pasaron a la parte donde enviaban un mensaje.

En realidad, el examen fue muy divertido. Y se sentía feliz por haber logrado algo que desde joven creyó nunca podría. Siempre se había sentido culpable y resentido consigo mismo por todo lo horrible que había hecho durante la guerra. Después, se sintió estúpido por anhelar el amor de una persona a la que trató muy mal durante sus años en Hogwarts. Y por mucho tiempo creyó que el no poder realizar un patronus se debía a un castigo divino por su pasado manchado. Pero ahora... Ahora se sentía afortunado. No a todos se les da una segunda oportunidad. Tal como Vincent. ¿Qué habría sido de su amigo si no hubiera convocado aquel fuego maldito?

Negó para sí mismo y apareció en el ministerio. Como ya había terminado de presentar sus exámenes y solo quedaba esperar los resultados, a los de último año se les había concedido el permiso de salir a despejarse, Draco quería contarle lo del patronus a Harry (omitiendo el significado del Cisne Negro) y tal vez podrían salir a comer. Pero cuando llegó a la oficina del Harry escuchó la inconfundible voz de la comadreja y decidió esperar.

—... Prácticamente ya forma parte del cuerpo de aurores. Solo debe aprobar sus exámenes finales y estará del otro lado — _así que hablan de mí,_ pensó, _no tiene nada de malo escuchar una conversación a escondidas si te incluye a ti como tema principal._

— En serio, aun no termino de digerir la idea del Hurón como auror y mucho menos siendo tu pareja sentimental.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y después escuchó que Harry se reía.

— Bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que le depara la vida —dijo el moreno.

— Si, ya sé, pero estarás de acuerdo en que tampoco esperas ver al mago más poderoso, quien acabó con quien tú sabes, con un mortífago...

Y esa fue la señal para hacer detonar el temperamento de Draco. Quien abrió la puerta abruptamente y apuntó con su varita al pelirrojo.

— ¿A quién llamas mortífago, Comadreja apestosa?

Tanto Ron como Harry lo miraron atónitos.

— Estoy harto de ti, este es el momento para que te defiendas como el mago que supones ser. Saca tu varita Weasley y te enseñaré lo que es ser un mortífago.

— Draco, tranquilo —comenzó a decir Harry.

El rubio giró para observar con furia a Potter.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿La gente me llama mortífago y tú me dices que me tranquilice? —sí, puede ser que fue una reacción un poco exagerada, pero hace tanto que nadie lo llamaba de ese modo.

— Tienes razón —inquirió Harry rodeando su escritorio y colocándose a su lado, tocó suavemente la varita bajándola con cuidado—. Ron discúlpate con Draco.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el pelirrojo se quedó atónito.

— Dije que te disculpes. Estuvo mal que lo llamaras así. Eso es parte del pasado. Draco ahora es un auror.

 _¡Whaaaa! Quiero saltar sobre este hombre y follarlo hasta la inconsciencia,_ pensó mientras sonreía de lado a Weasley, _por otro lado, ¡En tu cara Weasley!_

— Perdón Hu... Malfoy. No volveré a insultarte.

— De acuerdo —respondió. Hubiera preferido que se colocara de rodillas, pero seguramente Harry no lo permitiría —. Ahora vete. Quiero hablar con Harry.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y Harry suspiró. Parecía que esos modos eran los que Draco y Ron siempre usarían cuando estuvieran en la misma habitación. Pero al menos, ya le había dado el lugar que se merecía. Algo que Draco iba a valorar por siempre.

— Nos vemos, Harry —dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la salida—. Adiós Malfoy.

Cuando Ron al fin salió de la oficina. Harry suspiró.

— Lo siento —dijo haciendo una expresión de culpabilidad. Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien, considero que yo tampoco lo he intentado mucho. Granger me agrada, es inteligente, Ginny es una gran amiga, los otros hermanos se han comportado agradablemente conmigo. Pero tiene que ver con que he tratado de ser amable también. Y con Weasley simplemente... No puedo.

Harry asintió y sonrió.

Acercó al rubio y lo besó suavemente.

— ¿Ya sabes que te amo? —susurró al terminar el beso. Draco sonrió.

— ¿En serio, Potty? —cuestionó fingiendo indiferencia.

— En serio —afirmó Harry sonriendo.

— ¿Estás seguro, cara rajada? —Harry asintió.

— Muy seguro —reafirmó. En otros tiempos dichos apodos hubieran puesto a Harry hecho una furia, pero ahora que sabía que no tenían malicia le parecía adorable.

Draco sonrió brevemente. Recordando algo se puso un poco serio.

— ¿Crees que nuestra vida habría sido diferente sino me hubiera comportado como un idiota cuando nos conocimos en la tienda de túnicas?

Harry hizo una mueca.

— Creo que de una u otra manera nuestro destino habría sido este —y abrazó al rubio con fuerza—. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Draco esta vez sonrió permanentemente. Y besó a Harry tratando de transmitir el amor que sentía por el idiota.

— Por cierto. Mi _patronus_ cambió.

― ¿Ya no es un hurón? ―dijo entre risas.

Draco negó.

― También aprobé todos mis exámenes.

— Me alegro mucho por ti.

— Espero que no hayas olvidado cierto trato que tenemos...

Harry soltó una carcajada.

— Hasta no ver, no creer.


	40. Hasta el final

Por fin los exámenes habían terminado. Solo quedaba esperar los resultados y podrían ir a casa. Ya sea para pasar unas placenteras vacaciones o para pensar en algo nuevo qué hacer. Varios de los alumnos no aprobarían el entrenamiento.

Mientras Draco empacaba sus últimas pertenencias escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

Se apresuró a abrir y reprender a quien sea que estuviera tocando de esa manera tan insistente.

— Ya voy —cuestionó de manera brusca, cuando vio que era su compañera cambio el tono―. ¿Qué deseas?

— Invitarte a que vengas conmigo a una celebración de fin de curso —respondió Isabella desde el pasillo.

Draco resopló.

— Vamos, es la última fiesta antes de graduarnos y no puedes faltar. Aunque advierto que esta vez no beberemos vino élfico, la última vez casi me ponen a lavar platos. Fue realmente terrible.

Draco volvió al baúl para guardar una serie de libros dejando la puerta abierta para que su amiga pudiera entrar.

— Incluso deberías invitar al auror Potter. Seguro que querrá asistir —continuó diciendo mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama cómodamente.

Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a mirarla de mala manera.

— No tengo tiempo para fiestas. Después de la entrega de los resultados me iré a la mansión, tengo mucho en qué trabajar.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza.

―Draco, el entrenamiento ha terminado, puedes relajarte por un momento, nada malo pasará.

― No puedo, aún queda algo pendiente.

― De acuerdo, si más tarde te sientes con ganas de venir entonces hazlo ―y dejó un pedazo de pergamino con la dirección. En cuanto Isabella salió de la habitación, Draco se sentó en la cama y suspiró cansado. Tal vez, si terminaba a tiempo lo que tenía pendiente, se reuniría con sus compañeros.

Más tarde, ya con todo preparado, fue directamente a la oficina de evaluaciones, donde se decía que encontraban los relojes de arena mágicos que contabilizaban su evaluación.

_Y pensar que Potter tuvo en su poder durante dos años su reloj, bien pudo reprobarlo o asignarle evaluaciones bajas, no obstante, siempre se mantuvo profesional cuando se trataba del entrenamiento._

― Buenas tardes, vengo por mi evaluación ―dijo a la señorita de recepción, ella levantó la mirada para inspeccionarlo.

― ¿Nombre?

― Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

La mujer hizo un movimiento de varita y de entre una gran pila de sobre salió uno volando directamente a su mano.

― Firma que has recibido la evaluación. La entrega de tu titulo será en treinta días en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. ¡Qué tenga buen día! ―y Draco asintió tomando el sobre y alejándose de manera sigilosa.

No se detuvo a revisar sus evaluaciones, por lo que le dijo la bruja intuía que había aprobado, pero aún no tenía idea el nivel en el que fue asignado.

Llegando a su habitación, tomó su baúl, lo encogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Salió de la habitación y caminó por la academia echando un último vistazo al lugar. Definitivamente nunca olvidaría lo que vivió en el lugar. Pensó en todo esos momentos grandiosos, divertidos, vergonzosos que pasó junto a sus compañeros, profesores y con Potter.

Potter, quien ahora formaba parte de su vida permanentemente.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, lanzó los polvos flu y apareció en la mansión.

― ¡Draco! ¿Cómo te fue?

― No lo he revisado ―contestó sacando el sobre de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

― Entonces apresúrate a revisar. Más tarde le informaremos a tu padre.

Draco asintió y abrió el sobre. Pasó la mirada por la hoja por un par de minutos, su madre impaciente preguntó:

― ¿Y bien?

― Tengo que enviar una nota ―dijo saliendo de su estupor y se alejó rumbo a su habitación a toda prisa.

Tomó pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir con rapidez. Su madre apareció, quedándose de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba con ella el halcón de Draco.

― Gracias, Madre ―dijo tomando al ave mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la bruja.

Amarró la nota y dejó salir al mensajero por la ventana.

― ¿Y bien? ―volvió a preguntar.

― ¡Muy bien! Me han reconocido como el mejor aprendiz de la generación.

― ¡Felicidades! Nunca dudé de ti ―Narcissa lo envolvió en sus brazos y besó sus mejillas repetidas veces, Draco ya demasiado sonrojado se apartó―. Descansa, informaré a tu padre sobre esto, estoy seguro que se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti.

Draco asintió y esperó a que su madre saliera de la habitación para exhalar con fuerza, realmente estaba sorprendido, pero no era para menos, después de todo no siempre se gradúa de la academia un mago especializado en legeremancia. Que además es un experto en buscar en las mentes de las personas sin que siquiera se den cuenta y algo más ―un secreto solo para él―, el ser capaz de modificar las mentes. Si algo como eso se llegara a saber… pero no había riesgo, ya que ni siquiera Potter lo sabía. Además, se juró a sí mismo que solo lo usaría en una situación de extrema necesidad.

Escuchó el aleteó de su halcón volviendo de su encomienda. Procedió a tomar la respuesta que traía el ave y leyó:

_Mi caliente y deseable Draco_

_Primero: ¡Felicidades por tu excelente desempeño!_

_Desde que entraste a la Academia supe qué lograrías grandes cosas. Siempre fuiste un mago excepcional._

_Como premio te llevaré a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes caros que te encantan y después follaremos toda la noche (suena bien)._

_Segundo: Por supuesto que no he olvidado nuestro acuerdo. No podría olvidarlo. De hecho, desde hace mucho me preguntaba si siempre esperarías que yo te follara o alguna vez tú tomarías la iniciativa. Incluso me he hecho un par de pajas imaginándote a ti follándome, me imagino tu expresión y me pongo duro. Entonces, te preguntarás porqué te puse la condición de tu promedio._

_La primera razón es que quería molestarte. Me gustó tu expresión de desconcierto que pusiste al inicio, pero te conozco, sabía que aceptarías. Has recuperado mucha de la gran autoestima que poseías cuando cursábamos en Hogwarts._

_La segunda razón es que sabía que al final serías el mejor (recuerda que yo te evalué por dos años). Así que no había manera de que no ganaras._

_Te amo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Con amor, Harry._

****Un mes después…** **

― ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ―la voz de Harry resonó en toda la mansión.

― ¿Qué carajos te ocurre? Esas no son maneras de entrar a una casa ajena. Ya deberías saberlo ―reprendió el rubio apareciendo frente al escandaloso auror.

― ¿Es verdad que renunciaste al puesto de auror que te ofrecieron? ―cuestionó el moreno claramente enfadado.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. Su expresión de desdén aumentó el enojo de Harry.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñaste tanto en terminar el entrenamiento si no ibas a ejercer?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

― Habla, Draco. Después de todo me lo debes, recuerda que renuncié a la academia para que tu pudieras continuar.

El rubio resopló.

― Iba a decírtelo esta noche, después de ir por Ted a casa de tía Andrómeda. Pero ya que los chismosos se me han adelantado…

«Me convertiré en detective privado. Ya tengo el titulo de auror, es el permiso que necesito para ejercer.

― ¿En qué momento…?

― ¿Tomé la decisión? ―completó―. El día en que una bruja que nunca había visto en mi vida me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba su hijo, quien desapareció durante la guerra. Obviamente los mortífagos se lo llevaron, por eso me lo preguntó a mí. Harry, quiero ayudar a personas como ella. Al menos ayudarles a saber si sus familiares están muertos, ofrecerles un poco de paz en su vida. Además es tu culpa, Potter. Tú buscaste a mi padre cuando te diste cuenta que no había perdido la esperanza, me has contagiado de tu sentido Gryffindor.

Harry asintió comprendiendo.

― Discúlpame, soy un idiota.

― Por supuesto ―respondió el rubio―, alguien que no completó sus estudios básicos y pasa directamente a entrenarse como auror debe ser un completo idiota.

Harry comenzó a reír.

― Y tú eres un arrogante sangre pura pedante.

― ¿Ah sí, Potty? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Harry negó y se acercó para besar al rubio.

― De verdad, discúlpame. Eres una extraordinaria persona y yo…

Draco selló sus labios con un beso.

_No importa que tan idiota seas Potter, siempre serás el idiota que más amo._

Pensó mientras lo llevaba a su habitación.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que siguieron esta historia y dejaron sus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos.
> 
> Estoy muy feliz de haber recibido su apoyo a lo largo de estos dos años que llevo escribiendo. Sé que mis fics no son ni un poco profesionales e incluso muy inverosímiles, pero siempre escribí con mucha emoción y todo lo que salía desde mi corazón.
> 
> Nuevamente les agradezco por su apoyo incondicional. Les envío muchos abrazos y besos. Cuídense mucho, recuerden que ante la profunda oscuridad siempre habrá un nuevo amanecer.
> 
> Solecitoyanass 💕


End file.
